Checkmate: Jealous Boys Can't Beat Lp in a Duel
by Ranktwo
Summary: Thrall is overthrown by a not-so-witty mage named Lp. Lp throws Orgrimmar into tyranny. Will anyone be able to end this nonsense?
1. Chapter 1

Once in the land of Azeroth, there was a city called Orgrimmar where a mighty and wise Orc named Thrall ruled. Those times are no more. What was once a grand empire ruled by a just and honorable ruler is now a land of great unrest, ruled by a tyranny that would crush those beneath it. In the streets of Orgrimmar, people went about their normal business: Selling goods, buying goods, storing goods and having idle chitchat with their friends, but there was an unease about things. For every once in awhile, their ruler would come and he would hold audience. Everyone was forced to listen to him under pain of death. The people would listen and by the end, their spirits were so beaten that they would no longer see the light of hope. Then a day came when one would question the power of Orgrimmar's new ruler.

"The King of Orgrimmar is holding audience! Everyone is invited to attend! Come one, come all to see His Highness, King Lp!"

Bjorn was admiring the wares of a blacksmith when he heard the announcement. Bjorn sighed, "Curse the day! Bethor, I will see you later, perhaps tomorrow if it takes as long as usual. I need a new sword and I intend to get one."

The smith smiled crookedly and shook his head. "Young ones. I will see you tomorrow, Bjorn. Now we must get to the Valley of Wisdom before the King sends his patrols." The smith shooed the young Tauren out of his shop. Tauren were strange beasts that resemble both a bull and a man.

Bjorn cursed and spat on the ground before he left for the Valley of Wisdom. King Lp. Hardly. Bjorn didn't know what happened to Thrall, but he cursed Thrall most vehemently for leaving his people with such a loser for a King. He was no King to Bjorn, and hardly passed for a man. Bjorn walked with the crowd, all hurrying along to the Valley. King Lp gave his people ten minutes to travel to the Valley of Wisdom where he would "enlighten" them with fantastic news of the kingdom. If people were late, they were arrested by the guard and sent to Lp's sweat shops based in the Eastern Kingdoms where they would slavishly create Lp merchandise for no pay and little food for unsaid periods of time.

Bjorn arrived at the valley and spat on the ground. He was eyed by a guard but nothing was done. The Tauren looked at the King and spat again. Lp was Undead and foul to look upon. This is not why Bjorn spat. Every time he saw that fool in his battle robes, with his war wizard weapon and his facade of boredom, Bjorn wanted to puke. He sat sacrilegiously in the throne that had belonged to Thrall. It disgusted the population. Too long has Lp ruled the land, too long have the people had to sit through his bull shit.

Seeing that his city was before him, Lp faked a smile, "Welcome all! The economy is great. As for stocks, invest in the Shadowfang Wool Company, their business is always increasing in value. All the band-aids you people need. I know what the problem is. You can't beat me in a duel. If you would just learn to beat me in a duel, you wouldn't be such a catalyst to the wool market. Oh, but that's right. You can't beat me. Even when you try. And you never will." Lp looked over his crowd and reveled in the hate. He smiled an impish smile and exclaimed, "Oh, what's this? Do I sense jealousy? Yes, you are all jealous of me. It's okay to be jealous, I mean I'd hate to be you. Not being able to beat me in a duel. If anyone wants to try, I'll give them five thousand gold pieces if they win." Lp smiles at his group. Lp was invincible, what could possibly stand a chance against Lp?

Bjorn sighed. The same thing every day. The whole city is jealous of Lp. Lp Lp Lp. Bjorn wished that someone, somewhere, somehow would destroy Lp and reveal the insecure little boy beneath the mask of ego and superiority.

"I challenge you!" rang a voice near the back of the valley. Bjorn rolled his eyes. Another man who would lose his arm or his leg and even if he got to keep all of his body parts, something more important would be lost. His pride, and yet still more, his hope. That's what this city needs, Bjorn thought, more broken people. As they always do, the people of Orgrimmar looked at the person who called out and watched them walk up to Lp. When Lp first began his challenges, people looked on with hope, and well-wishes. Now, they saluted the challenger to his hopeless doom.

Lp smiled. "Come! We will duel in Durotar." Lp walked down the path that would lead him to Durotar, with his royal guard surrounding him. Lp did not need the guard, he could easily thwart any assassination attempt. The guard was just for show. In addition to the guard, eight royal trumpet players followed Lp, making it clear to the city that a challenge would take place. The challenger, a young elf, followed Lp. Two royal guards had been placed at his left and right. The youth walked proudly, eyes set upon Lp, determination surrounded him like a blanket. Some blanket, thought Bjorn, to blind a man when he needed so greatly to see. Bjorn and a few others followed the procession of guards to Durotar. When Lp first began his challenges, nearly the whole city would go to Durotar and watch. Now only a few went. Those that went did not come so much in hope that Lp would be destroyed. They simply came to support the challenger when he would need as much support as he could get.


	2. Chapter 2

"No!" A girl struggled with a guard, trying to free herself. "My mother is sick, I didn't mean to be late I- No! You can't take her to the Eastern Kingdoms, she won't make it. Let her go!" The girl jabbed the guard with her elbow, causing him to recoil. He recovered quickly and regained control.

"When King Lp holds audience, everyone must be there. It is a great insult to our King when one does not attend his city meetings," explained the guard, trying to pull the girl and her mother out of their house.

The guards grabbed the girls mother. "No! She is too sick, leave her! It is not her fault..." The girl looked on helplessly as they dragged her mother out of her bed and began heading out of the door. The guards were impassive, completely disinterested with the entire situation. They will win, she thought, Lp rules the city now and nothing can stop him.

An arrow shot through the air and hit the guard holding the girl straight through his temples. The body tumbled to the ground, taking the girl with it. She gasped, not fully realizing what had occurred. She turned to see an Orc, bow raised in the direction of the dead guard. A black wolf sped past her and into her house, where he bit into the other guard's ankle, dragged him out of the house and dropped him off of the cliff overlooking the bank of the city. The guard screamed and then all was silent. The girl looked over the edge and winced. The guard's body was twisted and a puddle of blood began to form around him.

"Ylanna, are you alright?" The girl stared at the guard. "Ylanna?" It wasn't until the third time that she realized her name was being called. "Ylanna? Are you okay?"

The elf looked at the Orc without recognition. She slowly came back to reality. "Oh... yeah. Yeah I'm okay. Thanks, Rehck, you were just in time," she smiled to show her appreciation then asked, "Will you help me get my mother settled again?"

Rehck nodded and helped Ylanna get her mother back into her bed. Ylanna's mother had been growing in sickness for a full month and none of the priests or alchemists knew what was wrong or what to do about it. She was the only family Ylanna had left in the world and Rehck knew how much the ill elven woman meant to her. Rehck knew the woman would not make it through another cold season but Ylanna refused to speak of such things.

The girl tucked her mother in and thought about what would happen the next time Lp called a meeting. She couldn't possibly bring her mother to the Valley of Wisdom with her waning health, but neither could she leave her mother in the house to be taken by the city guard. It was hopeless, there was no way she could win. Ylanna bit her lip and tried to prevent the tears that began cascading down her cheeks. Her tries were to no avail as the sorrow won her over. The elf covered her face with her hands. Her mother was dying from the plague and not a healer in the city could do a thing about it. Lp refused to send emissaries to other lands to gain knowledge of possible cures. More and more people died from the plague each day and Ylanna feared her mother would be next.

Rehck came over and put his arms around the elf. "The alchemists are doing the best they can, Ylanna. The alchemists in the resistance especially. They have been known to create great potions in the past." The Orc knew that every healer and alchemist in Orgrimmar were trying vigorously to come up with a cure. He also knew that they were running into dead ends at every turn. The alchemists would not have a cure for a very long time to come unless parties were sent to foreign nations in search of the answer.

Ylanna put her head against Rehck's chest, accepting the strength of her friend. She began to sob. "It's not fair, Rehck. Lp is a horrible King who does nothing but terrorize the people and make them feel worthless. Most of the resistance is overseas, we will never be able to thwart him. The fight is hopeless. I can't take this any more, I wish someone would put an end to this horrible fool we must call a King. I miss Thrall, Rehck, he would never imprison his people. He would send the alchemists to Moonglade, hell he'd even send them to Darnassus in search of a cure for this plague!" As much as she tried, Ylanna could not stop the waterfall of tears streaming from her eyes. Even in this act, she was helpless.

Rehck knew how she felt. It was the way everyone in Orgrimmar felt. There was no beating Lp, he was undefeated and would remain undefeated forever. But Rehck had to hope that this wasn't true. He was one of the last officers in the resistance, after all.

"I SAW IT!" screamed a voice. " I SAW DOOOOOM! DOOM FOR THE KING! DOOM FOR THE KING!" The voice came from outside. Rehck and Ylanna looked at each other, confused. Hearing the commotion, both came to attention and rushed outside. Ylanna composed herself, wiping away her tears. Rehck called his wolf to him. Both looked outside and saw an Orc struggling with some guards. He had a long, unkempt beard and a mustache to match and he was hitting the guards with a walking stick. One of the guards took the walking stick and broke it in half, throwing it on the ground.

"Damn you, fool. It's off to the Eastern Kingdoms with you!" yelled one of the guards.

The Orc continued to struggle. "Fool! You are the fool! Fool to follow a man who will fall. Hear ye, hear ye! The King shall fall, the King will be no more! I see doom, I see darkness, the end is near! Come from your huts and rejoice, for the King shall be superseded! The voices speak and they say great things! Do not fear the guards for they will soon lose power!" The Orc waved his hands violently in the air, babbling incoherent words.

"You blaspheme! Do not listen to him, citizens of Orgrimmar, he will poison your mind and cause you grief. Go back to your homes." The guard was irritated with the man, making his job difficult. The assembly with the King was at an end and the guard had expected to be able to go home himself. The Orc was obviously not going to let him do that.

"Poor guy has gone insane," Ylanna said to Rehck. "We should help him, do you think?"

Rehck nodded and knocked an arrow in his bow, aimed it for one of the guards and let it go. He cursed. It missed. The guard looked around himself, searching for the person who had shot the arrow. Rehck quickly hid behind a tree, Ylanna followed suit.

Ylanna knelt down by the tree and mumbled words incoherent to those not schooled in the arcane arts. She pointed at the guard and let her magic go, sending a bolt of frost towards the guard. The bolt flew and smashed against the side of the city, Ylanna winced. The guard stopped and took his time to look around.

"Say, Frek? Did you see who did that?" He asked his companion who was also dragging the insane Orc out of the city.

"I didn't. Probably just some kid. You saw how horrible those shots were," he returned.

"DOOM! It's doom! Death to the King, death to the King! I saw it, he shall fall!" The man managed to escape the hold of the guards and started stomping his foot on the ground. "HEAR ME, PEOPLE OF ORGRIMMAR! THE FALSE KING SHALL FALL!" One of the guards came up from behind the man and whacked him over the head. The man fell, limp to the floor.

Ylanna watched as one of the guards raised his sword. She began chanting more words but she wasn't quick enough. The man died, the guards left his body there as an example. "Damn." Ylanna sighed, looking at the dead fool. "You know Rehck, I should come back to the resistance. I miss it. I'm sure I could get my neighbor to watch my mother every once in awhile..."

Rehck smiled. "The resistance would love to have you back." Rehck looked across the city. "Ylanna, do you hear that?"

The elf strained her ears. At first she heard nothing but then she became aware of a sound in the distance. She jumped to her feet. "Trumpets! Someone has challenged Lp to a duel." Ylanna looked at Rehck and then to the dead man on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Lp and his challenger made it outside the city to Durotar where the duel would be held. In the land of Azeroth, it was tradition to hold duels in Durotar, just before the gates of Orgrimmar. Lp stood closest to the gates of his city. His guards stepped off to the side of the gates so they wouldn't be in the way of the battle. Lp's challenger walked farther away from the gates and faced his opponent. The royal trumpeters stood off to the sides, in between the two, and continued to play for a few seconds before they stopped.

A young Orc moved to the center of the battlefield and raised his hand for silence, which was given to him very quickly. No one had anything to talk about, no speculation to make as to who would win. The Orc cleared his throat. "Welcome, citizens of Orgrimmar. I am Auctionbeer, advisor to the King and royal emissary of Orgrimmar. A grand battle is about to take place, I welcome you all to gather around and witness this great event. Tyran of Orgrimmar has challenged King Lp of Silverpine to a duel! Now, let us all witness another epic failure!"

The citizens who had come to watch glared at Auctionbeer with hatred. Everyone knew that Auctionbeer was nothing but Lp's royal minion, bowing to every word and whim of the man. There were some in the city of Orgrimmar who wanted to see the end of Auctionbeer before the end of Lp himself. They believed that those who followed a monster were worse than the monster himself. The people waited for the duel to begin, not expecting anything significant, but not willing to leave before it was over either. Tyran would need their support. A thread of hope also led a few to the dueling grounds. A very frayed thread of hope.

Tyran looked at his opponent with conviction. He was going to destroy Lp. Not for himself. Not for the rest of Orgrimmar. He was going to destroy Lp to restore hope to all of Azeroth. Where one land is in turmoil, no land can be free. Tyran would see the end of Lp, he would end the fiend in a single duel. He unsheathed his sword and readied himself for battle. The last battle he would have to fight. Lp would die and Orgrimmar would be saved.

Lp smiled, amused with his opponent. The idea that a young elf might beat him almost made him laugh to death. Surely, laughing was the only way a small, pathetic commoner could destroy him! Lp had defeated arena masters, he had destroyed those of his own art. Lp even had to kill his own brother. When the Kirin Tor swore to bring him to his end, he had surrounded the Zeppelin docks with his soldiers. If they could not get past his soldiers, they weren't worth his time in the first place. Lp scoffed at the Kirin Tor, pathetic fools. He laughed harder at the druids and their order. They had fled the city and locked themselves up in Moonglade, too scared to face him. There was no force inside Orgrimmar that was great enough to defeat him and so Lp would never be defeated.

"Three!" yelled Auctionbeer. "Two!" The two opponents made themselves ready. "One! The duel shall begin!"

Lp smiled as Tyran ran straight to him. With a single arcane word, Tyran's feet were frozen to the ground and Lp was out of his range. Tyran whacked his sword at the ice, trying tirelessly to free himself, but the ice held. Lp shot two bolts of ice at Tyran and unable to move, they struck him hard.

Tyran gasped, his lungs felt frozen. Finally he had managed to free himself from the hold of the ice and he ran for Lp. Lp shook his head and surrounded himself with a shield of power. Tyran cursed and threw his sword against the shield anyway. With another word and a flick of his wrists, Lp had transformed Tyran into a sheep. Lp laughed and pelted Tyran with another bolt of frost. "It's useless! You are useless! This is a city of losers who cannot beat me in a duel!"

Upon being pelted once again, Tyran was restored to his original form. Feeling dizzy, he headed for Lp and swung his sword at him. Lp's field of protection was disrupted. The mage whacked the elf over the head with his staff. Tyran fell to the ground. He looked up and saw the world spinning around him. "No... I can't lose... I won't lose!" Placing one foot on the ground, he used it as leverage to stand once again. He lifted his sword, Lp was clear in his vision. He was right before him, he was unprepared. Tyran bit his lip and brought his sword down upon Lp.

Only Lp was no longer there. Tyran cursed again, turning around trying to spot Lp. He had disappeared! Tyran was hit by another frost bolt and he toppled over, his sword flying across the ground. Lp stood over him and shook his head. "It's over. Another disappointment."

The crowd shook their heads, saying things like "Poor kid" or "He should have known better." A troll priest began casting a healing spell but then she stopped abruptly, amazed at what she saw. She exclaimed, "What does he think he's doing!"

Dizzy, nauseous and barely able to move, Tyran dragged himself over to where his sword lay. He carefully placed his hand over the sword's hilt. Placing his other hand flat on the ground, he brought himself up to stand again. After a few tries, he lifted the sword up and pointed it at Lp. "No. I will not lose. You must be destroyed." He swung the sword at Lp, but he was too slow. Lp whacked him in the leg with his staff, sending him sprawling again.

Tyran breathed heavily and stood up once more. He was battered and bloody. With hardly enough strength to lift the sword, he managed to bring it above his waist and thrust it at Lp once again. Lp parried it with his staff. Tyran fell down, the parry making him lose his balance. Again he stood up. Now Lp was annoyed. Uttering the words to spell, Lp sent the elf flying through the air. Tyran landed hard on the ground.

The people who had been watching the duel stared at Tyran as if he had seven arms. He did not get up this time. Lp came over to him. "Pathetic." he said, and then he left, taking his procession with him. Most of the crowd took one last, long look at Tyran and left as well.

Ylanna, who had come with Rehck to see the duel, had watched in horror as the elf got beaten and destroyed by Lp again and again. Rehck had lost the circulation in his arm, Ylanna had been crushing it. He hardly noticed, because he was staring, mouth agape at the horrendous and inspiring sight before him. When the elf fell for the last time, they both released the breath they had been holding and ran over to the elf.

The troll priest who had began casting earlier rushed over to the incapacitated elf. She looked at the bloody, ragged remnants of a living being, wondering where she should start or if she could even do anything about the mess. She sighed, shaking her head and put one of her hands on his chest, the other on his head. The troll began chanting the words of her art, trying to repair the broken elf.

Bjorn had been watching the duel, knowing what would occur. Bjorn, however, was exceptionally surprised at what did occur. A man who had not known respect since the last days of Thrall's reign, felt it once again. The elf knew he would lose, but he kept trying and trying. Bjorn inwardly saluted the elf for his bravery. As the troll began healing him, Bjorn was again surprised. Tyran's bloodied, broken arm twitched, trying again and again to reach his sword, which lay only a foot away from him. Bjorn shook his head. Beaten, the elf still would not give up. Bjorn moved over to the sword, picked it up. Bjorn's eyes widened, the sword was heavy, far too heavy for someone so young to handle. Bjorn himself had issues lifting it. He set the sword in the elf's hands. The torn fingers gripped the hilt and more blood poured out of them from the pressure. Bjorn drew his sword and set it's tip into the ground, in a sign of respect for the elf. What a crazy kid, thought Bjorn, what a crazy, determined, brave, unrelenting kid.


	4. Chapter 4

Another pair of eyes had been watching the duel. Cloaked in darkness, he had been sitting atop Orgrimmar, watching the fight from above. At first he was just waiting for it to end. The first time the elf fell, he rolled his eyes at the amateur attempt to kill the tyrant named Lp. But then something amazing happened. Instead of accepting defeat, the elf had slowly gained his feet back and challenged the false king once again. The shadow atop Orgrimmar skipped a breath, looking closer at the elf, watching the battle closely and incredulously as the elf was repeatedly beaten and still refused to give up. Finally the elf was thrashed so hard that he could not move. Still, the shadow noticed, he tried to reach his sword, tried still to win.

"What foolish determination... maybe..." The shadow uncloaked himself and observed the situation a moment longer. He watched as a troll went over to help the fallen elf. He sighed deeply. Of course. The first person he saw. There was nothing to be done about the situation, however, so he descended from the roof.

The troll continued to channel her magic through the elf. Ylanna had prepared a fire and conjured food and water near the fallen hero for when he would need it. Ylanna was adamant in her belief that the elf must survive. Courage like he had shown should be rewarded, even if it was foolish. Rehck's wolf licked the boy's wounds. The hunter did not stop his pet, wolves had healing agents in their saliva and at this point, nothing could further damage Tyran, so everything was worth a try. Bjorn continued to stand, sword touching the ground, his hand resting on the bottom of the hilt.

The troll sighed and quit her channeling. She took some of the water the mage had conjured and drank it. She felt dizzy, having used too much magic already on what was surely a lost cause. The kid had courage, he was resilient, but in the face of such a catastrophe, the body could only take so much. His will could defeat the demon, but his physical body was denied the resilience of his soul. She had done what she could and now it was only a matter of time before they knew what became of the elf.

"Shei of the Hinterlands, priestess of nothing, bane of the corrupted." A voice came from behind her. It was worse than she thought, she was hearing voices, she cursed herself soundly for using too much magic.

She turned around and saw that she was not hearing voices. This made her even more irritated. Before her stood one of the Undead wearing robes that belonged to the dark order of warlocks. The look of fatigue was gone, replaced with the perfect picture of hate. She stood up and clenched her fist, trying to prevent herself from using it. "Rhukaa of Silithus, apothecary of the damned, _deserter of lands_."

A long moment of silence ensued as the two regarded each other. Shei was furious. Rehck, Ylanna and Bjorn watched the confrontation silently, all aware and afraid that if they said anything, a very unholy wrath would be headed their way.

Rehck knew why Shei was angry. Or at least, he knew why many many people in Orgrimmar would be angry at the man who had just entered the scene. Rhukaa was the head of the alchemists in Orgrimmar and was very powerful in both his dark order and the art of alchemy. When Lp came to power just four years prior, the alchemist had left in the dead of night, never to be seen or heard from again. He was cursed and damned by half of Orgrimmar for leaving them in a time of peril. When the plague began its wave of destruction, people personally blamed the man for not being there to cure it. If he were to walk into the city of Orgrimmar, Rehck wasn't so sure he'd ever walk out.

The warlock met Shei's unwavering glare and said nothing. "So did you return to cure the plague or did you just come to watch others do what you were too cowardly to try?" Shei spat the words and glanced down at the dying elf. "You are strong in your magic, Rhukaa, you could have stood a chance against the corrupt bastard who now claims the throne. Instead you ditch the city that harbored your outcast carcass and left kids like this to do the nasty work." The troll looked at the elf with pity. He was dying, his chances of making it were incredibly slim. It was a shame to lose such a resilient soul to a fiend like Lp.

Rhukaa knew well what he owed the city of Orgrimmar. When he began studying demons, his family had disowned him without allowing him to justify himself. He was banished from the country of Silithus. He fled the country and made his way to Orgrimmar, where his arts were not only tolerated but accepted. His practice was protected under the rule of Thrall."I couldn't have possibly beat him, you saw the way he slaughtered Pharon. Last time I saw him he was in the psych ward. I didn't think I could be of much help in that state but now that I hear..." Rhukaa looked at the ground and breathed deeply. "There is a plague?"

"For three years. This should of course be no surprise to _you_. A few days before you high-tailed it out of Orgrimmar, you predicted there would be a plague soon. Of course when Lp took power, all you could think of was yourself."

Rhukaa winced. "... How many?"

"One sixth of the entire population. Would you like to know more about the city you abandoned?" Shei's words were spoken like poison. "A resistance formed against Lp. More than half of it is gone, locked in the sweat shops Lp created. The druids left Orgrimmar and escaped to Moonglade. The Kirin Tor are trapped in a battle trying to make their way to Orgrimmar. They are losing. Over half the population that now resides within Orgrimmar is broken, the other half is hopelessly trapped in a world of doom with no reason to think things will ever change. Orgrimmar is gone, Rhukaa, welcome to the land of the dead."

Rhukaa looked pained. Shei didn't appear to notice, and if she did, didn't care. He had expected the plague to come in maybe ten years, not nearly so fast. He inwardly cursed himself. Had he known the plague would strike so soon, he never would have left Orgrimmar in such a quick, brash way. "I... I'm sorry, I didn't think-"

"No, you didn't. Now get over here and do what you can for this poor kid. If you can do nothing, leave us." The two sat on opposite sides of the dying elf.

Rhukaa took in the situation. Tyran had been pelted several times with a large amount of ice magic. Frostbite was definitely plausible. The shards of the ice bit into his body, but there was not much bleeding. That was an issue. Without bleeding, the body was prone to infection. Thanks to Ylanna's fire, most of the ice had been melted, allowing the elf's blood to flow more freely. However, the ice that had blocked infection from entering his body was now gone. Shei's magic had done much to fix his broken bones and shattered ribs, the main issue now would be infection and whether or not the elf's body could handle such a beating and live. Rhuuka took a flask from his robes. "The kid better thank the gods he's unconscious. I'm going to need bandages." He looked to the others that were still there, hardly having acknowledged them earlier.

Bjorn nodded, put his sword in his sheath and took a pack from his back. He always carried a pack of first-aid materials and food with him. Bjorn used to plan on serving in Thrall's army and all of Thrall's warriors did the same. Since Lp took command, however, Bjorn's dreams were dashed. He now carried the pack out of convenience for when he hunted. He searched the pack for a second before taking out two large rolls of bandaging and tossing them to the warlock. Bjorn glanced at the flask he was handling warily. The warrior had never trusted alchemists too much. He was worried for his new hero. He was more worried that his hero would not live to see another day though, and so he said nothing.

Rhukaa opened the flask and poured the contents on all of the elf's wounds that he could find. After doing so, he tightly wrapped them with with bandages just in case the poor boy came to consciousness before the potion had time to complete its work. "Infection is no longer plausible, there is not much else that can be done for him. Only time can act in his favor now. As for this plague," Rhukaa glanced at Shei. "I'd like some samples... maybe I can do something..." He felt bad about the whole predicament and though he knew he couldn't make up for the thousands that had died from it already, he might be able to prevent further death.

"I could get some..." Ylanna said. "My mother caught the sickness."

Rehck took Ylanna's hand. "I'll come help you." The two headed towards Orgrimmar. Rehck looked back at the alchemist. He hoped that the man wasn't just playing with them. He truly hoped that he might be able to do something about the plague.

"Shei, I know you don't want to hear anything from me but-"

"I don't care. Go talk to the warrior, I bet he hates you less."

"I found Thrall." Rhukaa said quickly before he could be interrupted again.

Shei looked incredulously at him. Thrall. Was it possible he was not dead? Why would Lp keep him alive? Her look darkened. "You are a liar now, too? For shame, Rhukaa. A traitor, sure, but now you lie?"

Now it was Rhukaa's turn to get angry. He stood and exclaimed, "A liar! For all the monster I surely am, for however wrong my acts have been, despite all the mistakes I have made, I do not lie to you now, nor have I ever. Can you not see this? Have I been gone that long? Hate me, and I'll welcome the hate. But damn you, our Warchief is alive, put your hate aside for a second and view the larger picture!"

Bjorn raised an eyebrow at the large commotion. He wasn't paying much attention to what they had been talking about. Trivial matters, he was sure. It was obvious the two had... issues. Bjorn didn't very much care. He was watching over the elf. It may have seemed silly to watch over a comatose elf who would come to no harm anytime soon but Bjorn was determined to make sure he was there when the elf woke up. The elf would live, he had to live. Bjorn couldn't let his hope die again.

Shei's look softened after hearing Rhukaa's outburst. "The scourge of the universe can still speak truth I suppose. Rhukaa, where is our Warchief?" It was about Thrall now, the matter was of a greater importance than who ditched what city for which reasons. Shei didn't care how he came across his information, she just wanted to know where Thrall was.

Rhukaa looked at the warrior and the elf. "I'll tell you all about it. But... I'd like to wait until we find out about the elf's fate." Shei nodded and so they waited.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was at its peak when Ylanna and Rehck returned, bringing gathered samples of plague victims with them. They handed the samples to the warlock and went over to the fallen elf. Seeing that the sun was now very fierce in the sky, Ylanna carefully dragged Tyran's body closer to a tree that was nearby. She conjured more water and poured some on his forehead.

Rehck noticed that everyone was silent. The priest and the warlock had finally stopped their bickering. The Orc wondered why. The warrior still stood, silently watching the elf, as if he might pop up at any moment and say "Surprise! I'm not dead!" Rehck felt out of place. The warrior obviously stayed out of respect for the elf, the other two stayed to see if their remedies worked and to tell Tyran what to do to quicken his healing process. He and Ylanna were just kind of... there. Yet he didn't want to leave. Something drew him to the elf. Maybe it was his foolish determination, his refusal to give up until he had no choice, maybe Rehck didn't know quite why he stuck around. But he and Ylanna didn't leave and instead went to sit next to the warrior.

It seemed as if hours had passed. Everyone just sat, except Bjorn who stood, and no one spoke as they all waited for the elf to show some sign of life. Bjorn was convinced that Tyran must live. He had the best medical treatment he could possibly get without being carted away to Moonglade where the druids took refuge, and quite frankly, Bjorn didn't think it was possible for the elf to die at all. Not so easily, at least. If the elf fought death as unyielding as he faced Lp, there was no doubt that if the elf could survive, he would. Bjorn didn't believe in a lost cause and so it was very clear to the Tauren warrior that it was only a matter of time before Tyran woke and put all their minds at ease.

And so when the elf's hand began to twitch and reach in the general direction of his sword, Bjorn was the only one not surprised. The sword had slipped from his grip when Ylanna moved him towards the tree. Seeing the elf had become conscious, Shei moved right over to him. She picked up his sword and placed it in his hand again to stop his incessant twitching.

The elf tried to rise but Shei gently pushed him back down with a disapproving look. "You're not getting up right now, you have to give your body a chance to heal or you'll go out again and not come back."

The elf struggled, weakly protesting that he was alright and could get up. But when he tried, he felt dizzy and sick and was forced to concede, but only privately, that he had better stay down. Outwardly he could only mumble a weak "Let me go..."

Shei rolled her eyes and began unwrapping the bandages that covered Tyran's body so that his wounds could begin to breathe. She assumed that since he was not in excruciating pain, the disinfectant had done its job already and would continue to bar infection from taking place. The elf's skin was pale, his eyes were dull and his breathing was shallow. He was the picture of a dying man. He was now conscious, but whether or not he would actually survive, no one knew.

Except Bjorn. Bjorn knew he would survive. The Tauren took his sword and went over to Tyran. "Tyran of Orgrimmar. Your words are brave, your battles honorable and your objective is pure. My sword is yours." He set the sword down in front of Tyran, not wanting him to injure himself, trying to pick it up.

Tyran stared at the Tauren, bewildered. He had not defeated Lp! Why should anyone pledge their sword to him, a failure! Confused as to what he should say, Tyran responded, "I am honored to have your blade, err-"

"Bjorn, at your service."

"Bjorn. Thank you." His words were soft and weak, unlike his words during the duel. Bjorn picked his sword back up and put it in its sheath.

The elf groaned, realizing he was in pain. He didn't realize nor care until now, how much of a beating he must have taken from Lp. He was sure he could beat the fiend! It wasn't fair. Why did he have to go unconscious? He could have beaten Lp if he only had one more chance. His body had failed him when he most needed it. Tyran let the dark thoughts engulf him as he lay there staring at the bright sky.

Ylanna had created another fire and Rhukaa stood over it, grinding some herbs into a pot and mixing them around. Tyran caught sight of this and watched curiously until Rehck and his wolf came over to him. The wolf licked Tyran in the face and he laughed weakly. "How are you feeling?" asked the Orc.

"Like shit. If I only had one more shot at him... I could have done it." the elf was resolute in his words. It didn't occur to Tyran that Rehck may have been asking about his health.

Rhukaa came over the the elf with a steaming cup of some type of liquid. Tyran started but could not move. "What is that! You trying to poison me? Trying to lock my soul in the void, you... you Lp sympathizer!" Tyran was especially wary of those who practiced the dark arts and it was made clear by the robes this man wore that he did more than just practice.

Rhukaa raised an eyebrow. "It's just willow bark tea... it relieves pain. I figured it would be back by now."

"_Bark!_ You want me to drink... a tree. I'm still unconscious, aren't I?" But Tyran felt dizzy from all of his talking and figured that if he was still unconscious and this warlock was not real, then it didn't much matter if he drank it or not. Feeling pain shoot up his sword arm, he carefully took the cup and started to sip it. After taking the cup, Tyran rested his head on the ground again, unable to hold it up. "How long until I can destroy Lp?"

Everyone stared at Tyran as if he had turned into a hobgoblin. For a moment no one spoke, how could they? What sort of fool would so quickly think of challenging Lp again? Rhukaa looked at Tyran meaningfully. "He sundered your health and you would fight him again?"

Anger surged through Tyran's dying body and awakened a new strength. He smashed the cup against the ground as he seethed in fury. "Of course I would fight him again! What do you take me for, a coward? Lp must die. Someone must do it. The city cowers in fear of him, they cannot realize what must happen. I must destroy Lp. It is my goal, my reason and it must be done." Tyran groaned, his strength depleted, and wished fervently that he had not smashed the cup.

Rhukaa did not let his gaze stray from the elf. The anger and resolve in his voice made him smile. Only for a second, however, before it disappeared. "We have some business to discuss, I invite you all to hear it. I cannot just waltz into the city, after all. And... I have a proposition to make..." He glanced at the elf again.

Ylanna and Rehck shrugged, they had nothing better to do. Ylanna's mother was in the care of her neighbor who had returned from Lp's meeting and neither Rehck nor Ylanna had a job to do at the moment. Bjorn nodded, convinced that he should be wherever the elf was. He didn't trust his new hero with all of the magic users. Lp was a mage after all and they could be his spies. Bjorn ignored the fact that the Kirin Tor were actually trying to bring about Lp's end. The fact was irrelevant. Magic users were shady.

So everyone collectively sat in a circle on the road to Orgrimmar. No one came to the city since Lp took control, save for a few unfortunate brave knights who thought it was their duty to rush in, armor shining and take the barbarous monstrosity's head for their home country's honor. It was not the barbarous monstrosity who lost his head during these encounters. When young heroes did not return to their home countries in the time expected, countries stopped sending out their young heroes. Emissaries from other countries found that Lp was stubborn, rude and repulsive and chose to stop coming as well. Orgrimmar was isolated from the rest of Azeroth, Lp had his prey trapped.

Ylanna conjured some food and water and passed it around, figuring that nobody had thought to get any food all day. Rehck suggested that they all introduce themselves so everyone knew each other by name, everyone agreed and did so. Rhukaa saw that everyone was ready and launched into his tale with a sigh. "Four years ago... Lp took power and Thrall ominously disappeared. The first to respond was Cairne Bloodhoof of Thunderbluff. He came with a few select champions who all challenged Lp. They were destroyed. Cairne went back to Thunderbluff with what health he had left and arranged for the strongest of his people to come to Orgrimmar. But they also failed. The magi were next, sending word to the Kirin Tor about the abomination that had taken place in Orgrimmar, hoping that the Kirin Tor would be powerful enough to rip Lp from the city. When we did not hear from the Kirin Tor for a long time, however, I decided that it was my turn to contact the head of my order. I sent a demon with a message to him. I did not know where he was but the demon would be able to find him. Or so I thought.

"When the demon failed to return to me, I sent another. And then a third. After the third, I realized that something must have been up. So I summoned a fourth demon and told it to lead me to him. This is when I left Orgrimmar. Is everyone following so far?"

"We know all of this, get to the part where you explain why you decided to hide for four years instead of returning to Orgrimmar with the head of your order." Shei said, bored. She nor anyone else present forgot the chain of events after Lp took power. Rhukaa was wasting his time reminding them. First Cairne came, then the Kirin Tor were alerted, then Rhukaa left, then Lp barred the Kirin Tor from entering and placed a barrier around Orgrimmar, preventing the magi from porting inside. Then the druids escaped to Moonglade, this everybody knew.

"The demon led me to a canyon in Ashenvale. It was Demon Fall Canyon on Felfire Hill. The demon went wild and escaped my hold, I had no idea what was going on. I traveled closer to the canyon and saw tents, lots of tents, posted outside of the entrance. There was no one at the camp. I inspected the camp but found nothing more than what a normal person would take on a camping trip. I couldn't imagine why anyone would choose the Canyon for this purpose, however, so I stuck around, waiting for someone to come back.

"After waiting an hour or so, I heard screams coming from inside the Canyon. Moments later I saw large hulking creatures running towards the entrance or, to them, the exit. They were preceded by smaller beings, which turned out to be my people. Yes, warlocks were being chased by demons. Not understanding what was going on, I casted a spell, trying to assume command of one of the demons. My spell was... ripped from the plane of magic so to speak. The demon did not succumb. It took a long time and many, many spells before someone was able to banish the things. When the demons returned to the Canyon, my brethren turned to me, angrily demanding where I had come from and what I came for. After explaining a few things, I was allowed to see the head of my order, who explained quite shortly that the demons were massing in Demon Fall Canyon and were forming a resistance against the warlocks. Apparently they were getting tired of serving and wanted independence. So I told him about Orgrimmar's situation.

"He, regrettably, could not send aid to Orgrimmar. All of his people were needed to try to combat the situation on Felfire Hill. He did, however, send me to see his shaman, who was also with the camp of warlocks. Normally I don't believe in all of that superstitious nonsense. But at this point, anything was welcome. The Shaman told me there were two layers of my problem. She told me that my first answer lied to the East, in the ancient land of Azshara. I asked her where the second answer was. She told me first that the answer I would find in Azshara would be of no use until I found the second key to the issue. The Shaman did not see so clearly on this part of the problem but she told me what she could. The Shaman said that I would find a man who was not dead, but should have been, who had failed already at the task in which he must triumph later." Rhukaa cast Tyran a meaningful look and continued, "So first I went to Azshara. A land that has been conquered by the foul Naga. I didn't know quite what to look for so I traveled the lands for quite an amount of time before I decided that whatever 'the answer' was, it would probably actually be hidden inside the masses of Naga.

"So I hid in the shadows for quite awhile, watching the Naga go about their daily activities. Eventually I came to the Naga prison. I had not known the Naga had prisons, I had supposed they just... ate whatever they caught and cast rebellious Naga from the tribe. And this... is where I found Thrall."

A gasp cascaded around the group. First they were disgusted, realizing instantly that Lp must have made some sort of deal with the wretched Naga. But the thought that Thrall was alive filled them all with hope. Hope that was sundered in a second when Rehck asked, "So where is he? Where is he now? You found him so why didn't you release him and bring him back?" Everybody nodded. It was a good question.

"To release the Warchief, I had to come out of the shadows and this I did. The Naga saw me and drove me away from their lands, where they attempted to kill me. I created a rain of fire and sent them running. Naga hate fire, you know. Then I remembered what the shaman said. That the first thing I found would be of no use until I found the second. Thrall cannot come to power again until Lp is gone." He finished. He let his tale sink in and took a glass of the conjured water. It didn't taste liken natural water but it was better than nothing. Durotar was a desert, no one complained about conjured water.

It was quiet for a moment as everyone took the story in. It was a lot of information in a short amount of time and each person had his own conclusion to make. Bjorn was not a man to think for long, however, and spoke up, "Then it's decided!"

Everyone looked at each other and back to Bjorn. Nothing had been decided and no one knew what the warrior was talking about. The conjured water was quickly passed to him, Ylanna thinking he might have caught the sickness that often came to those who stayed outside in the harsh desert sun too long.

Bjorn pushed the water away, irritated, and stood up. "What are we doing sitting here? We must begin soon, there is little time to spare." Bjorn looked around at the group, miffed that nobody was doing anything but stare at him. He realized that they had no idea what he was talking about. The warrior shook his head, it was all very clear. "We must train Tyran to fight and conquer Lp! He is alive, he should be dead. He failed at beating Lp, but he must triumph against Lp the second time! It's all there. Guys..."

Everyone was still staring at Bjorn as if he had a giant wart. Rhukaa stood next, he had been paralyzed at how straightforward and sure of himself the warrior had been. He thought it would be harder to convince the people of what they had to do. "The warrior is right. The prophecy is clear. Tyran is meant to destroy Lp. He failed the first time for lack of knowledge and fighting skill. If we teach him these things, he will be able to put an end to Lp forever and we will be able to rescue Thrall."

Ylanna looked at Tyran. His skin was without color, his breathing was raspy and uneven. He was alive, but barely. This was supposed to be their champion? How could they train someone who was almost dead? Still, he had spirit. He had tried and tried again where others ran in fear or tried once and then ran in fear. The young elf was obviously determined to destroy Lp and if given the opportunity, she was sure he'd try again whether they went on this little quest to help him or not. He may even die next time. Lp was a catalyst to the plague, he destroyed the will of Orgrimmar's people and most of all, he was one of Ylanna's order. The Kirin Tor tried to end his reign but were unable and continue to be unable to do anything about it. Taking the responsibility upon herself now, Ylanna stood and said, "For what it's worth, I'm in. I don't know how much help I can be, but I'm in."

Predictably, Rehck stood up next. "Let the resistance win!" He shot his fist into the air to show his pride for the resistance.

Rhukaa nodded. It was easier to rally the group than he thought, thanks to the warrior. Rhukaa was sure they'd all think he was insane for proposing to undergo a quest that will probably fail miserably. Rhukaa was being real about the situation. One untrained elf was unlikely to defeat a master of his craft like Lp. The quest was based off of a prophecy told by a shaman, after all and that was hardly fact. Just a bunch of crap that sometimes turned out to be true, but only by coincidence. Rhukaa did not put much faith in the superstitious practices of shaman. Predicting the future was not plausible to him. He had convinced everyone in the group to follow along, save for one. Turning his gaze to Shei, Rhukaa held his hand out. "Shei, will you come with us?" Seeing she was not going to respond, Rhukaa added, "Don't let what I did affect your decision. This isn't about me, Shei, it's not about any of us. Please come with us, Thrall needs your help. We all do."

Shei looked back at the city. How could she leave Orgrimmar on a fool's quest? It would be the same as running away. The priest could not even think of leaving Orgrimmar based on some silly Shaman's prophecy. What if the prophecy was false? Shei looked at Tyran. What if the prophecy was true? She sighed and stood up reluctantly, staring at Orgrimmar. Then she turned back to the group and walked past Rhukaa's hand, to stand by Tyran. "I'll come. But before we run off on some hazardous quest of old, we need supplies, provisions and some idea of where we are going and how to get there."

Rhukaa lowered his arm, he had expected the rejection. He was just glad she decided to come. Already, Shei was adding her rationality to the group. The group of companions discussed the things that needed to be done before they could leave the city and began their individual tasks. They had agreed to all meet at the front of Orgrimmar when the sun was low and the dark hours began.


	6. Chapter 6

Since Rhukaa didn't dare to enter the city of Orgrimmar after being told of the plague, he stayed outside the walls with Tyran, making sure he ate and drank. Rhukaa was surprised at how fast he was recovering. While his body was still weak, he could now sit up properly and speak without effort. Rhukaa secretly wished the latter was not true. All the elf would talk about was destroying Lp and how he wanted to do nothing but destroy Lp and he couldn't wait until the next time he saw Lp so he could finally end his reign. Lp Lp Lp. Lp this, Lp that, all the elf could talk about was Lp. The kid was obsessed. He even called destroying Lp his life quest. Rhukaa was beginning to doubt his judgment. Maybe the elf was not the person the Shaman had spoken of.

While Rhukaa swam around in his self doubt, Bjorn returned, bringing a large bundle of supplies. Bjorn smiled when he saw that Tyran looked much better. At least the warlock had not killed him with his dark arts. He looked at Tyran and said, "I have something for you, Tyran." He took an object from his bundle.

Tyran's eyes widened. Bjorn held before him a brand new sword in its sheath. Wanting to test it out, Tyran began to stand. Before he could hurt himself, Rhukaa helped him up and held him steady. Tyran didn't protest, he was too excited to see his new sword. He grabbed the hilt and unsheathed it. Unlike his old sword, he hefted this one with ease. "It's very light! How can they make a bastard sword like this? I barely feel it." Tyran favored the bastard sword, because it could be used with one or two hands, making the use of a shield a possibility. The bastard sword was very versatile.

"The sword you were using is ancient and weighs a ton. Honestly I don't know how you even lifted it. Bethor, a smithy I know, is very good with swords. He uses new techniques to make weapons as light and strong as possible."

"Thank you" said Tyran, at a loss for words. He put the sword back in its sheath and sat back down, still weak from his injuries.

Next to appear was Shei, bringing five donkeys with her. She was adamant in the fact that they should not walk to their destination, because it would take too long. Bjorn had suggested a place where he began his training- Fray Island- as the place they should go to train Tyran. It was a good idea, but the island was off the coast of Ratchet and it would take at least a week if they went on foot. Shei chose donkeys because they would handle the mountainous region near Ratchet better than horses or Kodo.

Rehck and Ylanna came back, carrying food and other every day needs. Ylanna put her mother in her neighbor's care, telling her neighbor that she had resistance business to deal with and wouldn't be free for a few weeks. Her neighbor had raised an eyebrow in question but said nothing, promising to take care of her mother.

Seeing that everyone was present, Shei spoke up, "There are saddle bags on each of the donkeys where you can put any supplies or food you brought. If things go well, we will reach Fray Island in about two days' time. Rehck," Shei glanced at the wolf that accompanied the Orc wherever he went. "can the wolf keep up?"

"He sure can. Don't worry, he won't slow us down at all, he can travel as fast and as far as any donkey. Even those bred by Gerry Talon, and I see that these have been." Rehck nodded. Gerry Talon bred the fastest donkeys in all of Azeroth. Before Lp took control, people used to come from all over the world to purchase the speedy pack animals.

Shei nodded. "Then let's get going." The priest gently lifted Tyran and placed him on her donkey. She got on next, behind him, to make sure he didn't fall off. Shei was surprised to see the color returning to his skin so quickly, but was not about to let a recently incapacitated elf ride himself into a ditch.

Everyone else followed suit, placing all of their materials in the saddle bags. When everyone was mounted, they all looked at Bjorn. The Tauren looked around at the group, very much confused. "Err, why is everyone staring at me?"

Rhukaa shook his head. "It's your idea to go to Fray Island, you probably know the best paths."

Bjorn realized that he was supposed to lead the company and so he did. He didn't mention to the rest of the group that the last time he had been to Fray Island was when he was just twelve years old, and his Uncle had taken him. Everyone knew the way to Ratchet though and so Bjorn just headed in that direction. There probably was a quicker path, but he didn't know it.

The companions traveled across the deserts of Durotar, following Bjorn to their destination. It had been scorching during the day but now that the sun had abandoned its world, the air became chill. Having lived in Durotar for a long time, all of them thought to bring a blanket for when the cold became too much. Shei wrapped Tyran tightly in a blanket. It wouldn't do them any good if his condition became worse because of the temperature. The elf slept most of the journey, exhausted from the day's events.

When the party arrived at the small village of Razor Hill, they were questioned by the guards, who were wondering why they were entering the city so late. Bjorn explained that they were merchants and had been separated from their company. The guard raised his brow, thinking it odd that merchants would be coming from Orgrimmar, but let them enter. They led the donkeys to water troughs near the Inn. The only thing bad about traveling through Durotar with donkeys is that they needed a lot of water. They couldn't go too long without this necessity. When the donkeys drank their thirst, they all went on their way.

Nothing interesting happened as the group moved west towards the river. This, everyone was thankful for. The beasts of Durotar were known to be vicious and some, nocturnal. The nocturnal beasts were their only concern but apparently, they were off hunting something else and had no interest in the six travelers. When the six arrived at the river, the sun was beginning to rise. Everyone was tired, not having slept all night. Bjorn led the group to a small bridge that led to the other side of the river.

Rhukaa looked at the group, from one to the other. Everyone was exhausted. To go any further would be to ask for trouble. "I think we should stop and rest awhile before continuing. It should be safe over there by those mountains." Rhukaa pointed to several mountains to the north. "Everyone can take a nap before we begin again."

Nobody argued, not even the elf. This was mainly because he was already asleep. So they headed a bit north to where the mountains were and pulled their sleeping bags from their supplies. They didn't bother to set up tents this night, it didn't rain much in the desert and there was no threat of a sand storm.

Rhukaa set up a fire. He thought about summoning a demon to hold watch over the group but quickly scratched that thought. He didn't know how widespread the demonic resistance was and didn't want to risk anything. "I'll keep watch in case anything comes." He told the group.

Bjorn nodded. "I'll take second watch, we can't have you staying awake for two days straight."

Everyone else was too tired to respond and went directly to sleep. Rhukaa took some vials from his robe and the plague samples from his bag and began fiddling with them. When Bjorn came to take his turn at watch, Rhukaa was still doing the same thing. Bjorn regarded him warily and sat down to take watch. Seeing that Rhukaa did not move, he said, "My turn for watch, you can go sleep now."

"Working. I'll sleep when I'm done." Rhukaa responded offhandedly, as if he weren't fully in the world. Bjorn shrugged. Whether the fool died from exhaustion or not was not his problem.

Bjorn woke the group when the sun had almost fully set. They each took some food from their saddle bags and allowed their donkeys to drink again before continuing their journey. There were vast mountains between Ratchet and where they were. They weren't particularly high, but they were long and it was not easy riding. Tyran didn't sleep during this part of the journey and instead regaled them with the heroic things he would do and how he would destroy Lp and become a great warrior.

"When we get back to Orgrimmar I'll challenge Lp once more, but this time it won't be him standing over me. I will be standing over him. And I'll spit in his face, tell him it's over and banish him from the continent! He will run away in fear and I will be a great hero! Then I'll launch an expedition to retrieve Thrall from the hands of the dreaded Naga! We will break into their prisons, burn their cities and return with the Warchief. Then there will be a huge feast where Thrall thanks all of us for our efforts. Then they'll make a statue in my likeness." The elf went on and on, much to the ire of his companions.

Traveling over the mountains was slow work, even for the capable donkeys. The ups and downs of the trip made everyone's stomach shift and churn in ways unnatural. Ylanna had to stop twice to empty her rebelling organ. When they reached the end of the mountains, everyone sighed with relief. Bjorn led them further north to the Goblin city of Ratchet. By the time they reached the city, it was morning once again.

"We've reached the city of Ratchet. If your stomach is strong enough, you might as well get something to eat. We'll probably have to wait awhile for a ship that goes to Fray Island," said Bjorn, remembering the trip with his Uncle. The donkeys were given to a young Goblin who took care of the stables

"We will have the grand misfortune of having to barter with a goblin for a ship today." Shei sighed. The Goblins were notorious for their business skills and were likely to get far more than what a ride to fray Island should cost. They had a way of persuading people to give up that which was most valuable among their possessions.

"I'll go talk to the Goblins! I'm sure once they hear our quest, they'll let us on a ship for a good price." said Tyran, optimistically. The rest of the group, who had dealt with Goblins before, shook their heads violently or responded with an incredulous look.

"No! No Tyran, you should eat with the others, I will go barter with the Goblin that runs the docks," Rhukaa answered quickly. The last thing they needed was an irritated Goblin. Irritated Goblins made even worse deals than the calm ones.

Downcast, Tyran did as he was told. He brightened immediately when he learned that the others planned to eat at a Goblin restaurant. "Hey! Hey, what do Goblins eat? Are we gonna eat slugs? No no, maybe bats! Or spiders."

Rehck shook his head. "Goblins eat chicken, kid."

"Oh."


	7. Chapter 7

Rhukaa was trying to barter with an elderly Goblin named Hector and was having a difficult time of it. Partially because the Goblin couldn't hear out of his left ear, making Rhukaa yell everything he wanted to say. Partially because the old Goblin was as stubborn as any other Goblin when it came to business.

"All we need is a ship to Fray Island," Rhukaa said loudly. "I have plenty of herbs and potions to trade."

"WHAT IS THAT YOU SAY, BOY?" the Goblin unknowingly screamed into Rhukaa's ear. The Undead wondered how long it would be until he, too, lost his hearing. "You have WORDS and NOTIONS TO TRADE?"

"No sir, I have _herbs_ and _potions_." Rhukaa replied with emphasis, trying his best to be patient.

"Sorry boy but YOU'RE IN THE wrong city if you WANT TO sell PERVS with lotion. TRY DALARAN, I hear they have a very SUGGESTIVE POPULATION."

Rhukaa sighed. He wondered for a moment how much easier it'd be to threaten the Goblin with magic. He raised a hand, planning to make some sort of death threat, but stopped midway and put his hand down hastily. The warlock waited a few silent seconds until he decided to try and reason with the Goblin again.

"Look, all I need is--"

"Father! What are you doing with a customer? I said I'd only be gone a second. I apologize for any inconvenience this has caused you, sir, my father is hard of hearing and hardly knows his left from his right anymore. Now old man, get away from my business." A younger Goblin had appeared and was shooing and pushing the older one away.

Rhukaa was surprised at how roughly the younger Goblin was treating his father. Whatever works, he thought. He didn't very much care. Whatever gets him his ship faster. " I need a ship to Fray Island."

The Goblin forgot his father and looked scrutinizingly at his customer. "Ships riding to Fray Island don't come cheap. It is a strange time of year you ask this. The warriors take their trips to Fray Island in the season of harvest."

"I didn't expect it would be cheap. I am willing to pay. What will you take for a ship and crew? I have liferoot, peacebloom, mageroyal, I have frost lotus, deadnettle, just name your herb, I have it."

The Goblin laughed. "Bah! We don't need any more herbs, just had an herbalist come in, demanding a ship to the Eastern Kingdoms. Gave us all we need."

"That's not all I have with me," Rhukaa wished he knew the Goblin's name. "I have health potions, strength elixirs, Troll's blood potions--"

The Goblin raised an eyebrow, interested. "Made of real Troll's blood?"

Rhukaa looked at the Goblin hard. "Of course not."

"Worthless then! Take your wares elsewhere." The Goblin shooed him away like a bothersome child.

Rhukaa cursed himself inwardly. He didn't know what he should do. It was just foul luck that an herbalist entered the city recently and paid a high price for a ship. He had nothing else he was willing to trade and didn't have any gold. His gold was all safely stored in the banks of Orgrimmar where he was inconveniently barred from entering. Or rather, exiting alive. Giving up, Rhukaa turned back, planning to meet up with the others and see what ideas they had concerning the problem.

He didn't get far, however, before bumping into Shei. The Troll was glaring at him. "You're worthless! How long does it take someone to get a ship?"

"Errr, we have an issue." Rhukaa responded.

"And that issue is?" Shei demanded.

"I have nothing to barter with, an herbalist came to the city just a few days ago and paid quite generously. So... we have no ship."

"Damn Goblins. Is that all? Well, he'll wish he took your potions in the end. Come on." Shei started walking towards the docks.

Rhukaa stared at her, confused. Then started, "No, Shei! What are you going to do? Wait!" Rhukaa ran after her, concerned for the well-being of the city.

Shei whipped around after he had asked her what she was going to do for the fifth time. "Will you shut up? Don't tell me your time in Azshara made you grow too much of a conscience. _I_ wasn't the one who gave Fizzle Trailback a noggenfogger elixir instead of cough medicine just because he raised the price on vials."

Fizzle Trailback had been transformed into a skeleton for ten days following the event. He had even appealed to Thrall's men about the problem. They did not take it too seriously, however, and so nothing was done about it. "Just wait, you aren't going to do anything... errr--"

"Oh just shut up already, no one is going to get hurt. That ease your pathetic mind?"

Rhukaa said nothing. Shei, sick of all the waiting, walked right up to the Goblin who ran the docks. The Goblin was about to ask her what her business was but before he could, Shei put her hands on the Goblin's temples and began chanting a spell.

Rhukaa shuddered. Mind control. He hated when Shei used that spell. The fact that one person could control another irked him. He watched as the Goblin lost all perception of where he was, his jaw dropped and he began to drool.

"I need a ship to Fray Island and a crew to man it." said Shei.

"You need a ship to Fray Island and a crew to man it," replied the Goblin in a monotone, lackluster voice.

"You will lend us a ship, full with crew, free of charge." Shei elaborated. The Goblin repeated her. "You will allow myself, my five companions and a wolf to board," she continued, "And you will not ask for what or wherefore we are traveling to the island." The Goblin repeated her every word. Shei ended the spell by letting go of the Goblin.

Released, the Goblin looked around with a confused, far away look. Rhukaa shook his head in pity. The Goblin saw Shei and was thrust back into reality. "Oh. Yes. I will prepare the ship, it will be ready within the hour."

Shei nodded and turned to Rhukaa. "Years ago, you would have handled the fool yourself. I will watch the Goblin, go get the others to pack all of their things and meet at the docks. Let the stable boy keep the donkeys."

Rhukaa nodded and walked towards the Goblin restaurant where the others were finishing their meals. He turned back around. "Shei, I--"

"Go get them," she said, coldly.


	8. Chapter 8

Ylanna had never known what a ship ride would be like and now wished she never had the misfortune of finding out. Compared to the ship ride, traversing over the mountains was nothing. The ship went up and down with the flow of the water, unbalancing her stomach and its contents. Ylanna looked miserably out at the endless ocean, wondering when they would reach land. Hanging her head over the edge of the ship, the elf wretched. She curled up against the side of the ship, burying her head in her lap. She had a hammering headache and wanted to be off that ship more than anything.

"Ylanna?" The elf looked up pathetically to see Shei. Ylanna's stomach wretched and she leaned over the side of the ship again. "Take this, dear. It'll help with the sickness."

The troll handed her a glass of something. Ylanna took it but was skeptical. "What is it? Are you an alchemist?" It's not that she didn't trust the priest, just that it didn't seem right to drink something when you didn't know what it was.

"It's just ginger tea. I'm no alchemist, but every healer learns to make some medicines and herbal teas." Shei would have made the tea sooner but she had to convince the crew to let her use the kitchen on the ship. The crew suspected her of trying to create something illegal and so this had taken some time.

Ylanna drank the tea slowly. She was surprised at how little she had to wait before her nausea began to dissipate. "Wow, thank you. Could have fooled me for an alchemist anyway."

Shei tilted her head in question. "Why do you say that?"

"Pff. The alchemists in Orgrimmar couldn't cure the common cold! The plague has been active for three years without a single potion to even slow the process down. Three years!" Ylanna answered bitterly. It was not in her nature to be bitter, but to her there was no excuse for lacking a cure to a plague that has been going on for so long.

Shei smiled crookedly. Ylanna, of course, was thinking about the situation too simply. It takes a great deal of time and consideration to find the correct cure without it having severe repercussions to the person who uses it. That aside, Shei was well aware of the incompetency among Orgrimmar's alchemists. "That's because they are not used to this type of work, Ylanna. They're all too used to looking in a book for all of the answers, for every ingredient. Most alchemists in Orgrimmar have never actually created a cure on their own, but receive a great deal of counsel from the Druids of Moonglade." The alchemists, however, would take all of the credit and maybe make a slight mention of the Druids when their cure was a success.

Ylanna looked down at her feet and frowned. Her mother would die because people couldn't look up from their books and think on their own. However many ways there were to die, this was certainly one of the worst. Shei put her arm around the elf. She didn't mean to make her upset. "What about him?" Ylanna asked, pointing at Rhukaa, who was with Tyran on the other side of the ship. "Could he find a cure? In time?"

Shei looked at the warlock and considered the question. "He will find a cure, Ylanna." She did not answer the second question.


	9. Chapter 9

Bjorn set a mug of ale down at the table across from Rehck. They were below deck where the Goblins had a few tables and all the alcohol anyone could afford to buy. The two decided that they'd have some ale, having nothing else to do on board. The Goblins had refused their offers to help out, saying that they'd only get in the way and become a nuisance. "So Rehck, you from Orgrimmar?"

Small talk. Rehck didn't care for small talk, but he sympathized with the need to say something and replied, "Born and raised, you?"

"I hail from the Crossroads. You wouldn't believe anyone ever stayed there for long but my family did. Stayed there until I was fifteen, then we moved to Orgrimmar so my father could start a business selling cuts from his hunting." Bjorn took a swig of his ale. It wasn't the best he ever had. Bjorn had had the grand fortune of having tasted Dwarven ale and ever since, nothing has compared. "Where's Ylanna, anyway?"

Rehck frowned. "She's sick. I was going to stay with her but she would hear nothing of it."

Bjorn laughed. "Women! One minute they want you around and the next they can't wait to get rid of you!" Rehck laughed with him.

The two exchanged pleasant conversation about different types of ale, Bjorn explaining what a horrible and great experience Dwarven ale is. It is great because it is the most tasty brew ever created. It is horrible because once you taste some, no ale will ever satisfy you properly again. Bjorn was glad to find that Rehck was a sensible man, he wasn't so sure at first because he had been hanging out with the mage. Bjorn was afraid he had followed a bunch of arcane fanatics on board. Their conversation continued awhile until they had successfully drank their fill.

Their conversation eventually dwindled until it was very quiet. "Say, Rehck?"

"Yes?"

Bjorn was quiet for a moment, looking down at the table in thought. "Do you think Tyran could defeat Lp?"

Rehck considered for a second, taking his time to sort out his answer. He looked straight at Bjorn and said, "It is not a question anymore, Bjorn, if he can or cannot defeat Lp. He must defeat Lp and that is that." Bjorn nodded, Rehck was right. Bjorn didn't know what he was thinking, it was not in his nature to question choices, that was for magi and philosophers to do.


	10. Chapter 10

"Land ho!" Tyran yelled as he spotted the island. The elf smiled. He had always wanted to say that. He didn't completely understand why it was "land ho" and not just "land" but this didn't hinder the satisfaction he found in yelling the words. Tyran felt significantly better than he had days ago. Whatever magic the priest had worked on him had acted quickly. In fact, if he was to tell anyone he had been mortally wounded just days before, they would probably not believe him.

The Goblins scrambled around the ship, preparing to dock. There were Goblins yelling out orders, Goblins following orders, Goblins pretending they didn't hear orders, and Goblins arguing about how much time they had before they'd reach the island.

Tyran was excited about reaching the island and ran around the ship gathering all of his companions together as if they had no idea they were so close to landing. Everyone met on deck and watched as the island came closer and closer. When they finally reached the docks, money was exchanged between the Goblins who were arguing. Two strong humans came to help the Goblins drop their anchor and help everyone and everything off the ship.

"Why do they help us?" Ylanna frowned, confused.

"On Fray Island, the humans are neutral, helping both the alliance and the horde. Much like the Goblins." Answered Bjorn.

Ylanna was confused. All her life she had been told that everyone in the alliance was bad. Now she saw members of this bad faction helping her friends out. The elf stayed her distance from the humans, still not trusting them. A plank was placed between the ship and the dock and everyone got off the ship.

"Give them your garlic, they were short," Shei said to Rhukaa.

"What?"

"It is not proper to leave a ship without paying the crew. I mind controlled that fool dock master, not the crew. I'll pay you back for it when we return to Orgrimmar. Unless you're still afraid of vampires?" Shei asked.

The warlock shifted. With the recent outbreak of uncontrollable demons, Rhukaa had more of a right than ever to be afraid of vampires. "Of course not," he said, handing one of the Goblins a bag of garlic.

The group was led to a small refuge on Fray island which consisted of an arena, and two barracks. There were pits where campfires could be made and benches posted around the pits. It was a rather small place, but functional. The two humans that led them there were considerably surprised to have any visitors, not expecting any until the harvest season when young warriors came to prove their valor and earn their title. Bjorn apologized for any inconvenience and said that he'd like to explain their predicament to the head of the isle. The humans nodded and arranged for the two to meet.

Bjorn explained the entire story, starting with Lp's meeting and ended with the group disembarking from the ship. He wanted to be entirely truthful with this man, who had given him his warrior rites years ago. There was no point in lying at this point. He doubted very much that Lp would have spies on a small, remote island like Fray Island.

The head of the island approved of Bjorn's reasons for coming and deemed them worthy, giving him full rights to stay on the island as long as he needed to complete his task. Since he had no other visitors, he didn't bother to assign them a barracks, telling them to set up their stuff wherever they wanted. He told Bjorn to inform his friends of the eating times, which were starkly at dawn and again when the sky grew dark. He reminded Bjorn that if they were in need of any other sustenance they would have to pay the islands cooks for it, but were free to do so at any time, ungodly or not.

Bjorn nodded, knowing how the island ran. The head of the island gave him leave and Bjorn went to inform the group about how their lives would be for however long they needed to stay on the isle. The group had been by one of the fire pits, resting while they waited but now the fire pit was deserted. Bjorn looked around confused, and saw his group standing by the shore, staring out into the sky.

Bjorn approached the group. "What's going on guys?"

"We're not entirely sure. Take a look at that, warrior. What do you make of it?" Shei asked him. She pointed out into the distance.

Bjorn gasped. "Gods save us, what the hell is that!" Bjorn looked from person to person but no one seemed to have heard his question. Or perhaps they just had no answer.

Ylanna stared in horror at what she saw. A torrent was headed their way. Powerful clouds massing together, creating a monster in the distance. Ylanna wondered how much longer they had until they faced the Cretin. She looked harder at the monster and gasped. She backed up subconsciously, pointing at the monster and whimpered. "That's... that's..."

Rhukaa glanced at the mage and then stared at the storm. He realized the implication. Ylanna knew something. He hoped to the gods she didn't. "Ylanna... is that what I think it is?"

Bjorn looked from Rhukaa to Ylanna to the storm to the rest of the group. He was dumbfounded. Everyone seemed to know something he did not. He wished someone would just spit it out.

"It's... magic. That's not a true storm." Ylanna stared in horror at the monster. It grew larger and larger, adding the ocean to its contents. "I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do. We can't escape it."

Rehck put his arms around Ylanna. "There must be something we can do. What about you two magic users, can't you make a barrier for something?"

"Not against something like this and not with three magic users. I'm at a loss. The barracks will not be safe. The sturdiest building here is the kitchen and even that can't hold for long." explained Shei.

Everyone stared at the approaching storm. The worst possible place for them to be, facing a storm like that, was on an island with no properly grounded buildings. And that was where they were. Warriors who worked on the island started looking out to sea as well, wondering at the storm.

Bjorn sighed, he understood this much. "So. We eat the storm and hope we survive." Everyone looked at Bjorn with an ominous silence. There was nothing else they could do.

Everyone retreated to the center of the island and braced themselves for what would be a very trying event. The warriors surrounded everyone else who resided on the island, armed with various types of weapons. They could not defend the island from a monster of magic, but they would damn well try.

Silence surrounded the island as thickly as the storm was bound to. Perhaps the silence, hopefully the silence, would be so thick it might protect them all from their imminent doom.

"No." Tyran said. He unsheathed his sword and stepped forward. "No."

"Kid, you better get back, what do you think you can do against a magical storm like that?" Bjorn asked him. He admired Tyran's bravery but this was not a time for bravery, it was a time to simply survive.

"No." Tyran hefted the sword. "I cannot let Lp win again. Whether we die here or not makes no difference, it is how you die that makes your life worthy. I will not cower from any beast, magical or not."

Damn fool, thought Bjorn, going to get himself killed. One tiny elf against a giant magical storm. Kid had no chance. Bjorn stood next to Tyran. "Here's to the end." Bjorn took his sword out as well.

"For the resistance!" Rehck bellowed, knocking an arrow in his bow. His wolf howled in agreement and they all stood, awaiting the storm.

The three magic users looked at each other and shrugged. It was a hopeless, useless endeavor, to face a monster such as that which was approaching them. A hopeless, useless endeavor was better than nothing. The three held hands in a circle and started chanting. The magic of darkness, light and the arcane swirled around them and expanded around the group, weaving itself in and out. The shield could not hold through a storm of this power, but if everyone else was willing to bring sword to storm, they might as well do what they could to help.

Tyran smiled. "Let us go out in a flash or not at all!" The warriors cheered in agreement. The head of the isle looked at Tyran approvingly.

The storm came down on them as if the sky itself might have been falling and the cosmos collapsing. The water hit the shield and it shuddered. Again and again the storm beat against the shield, threatening its strength. The magic users chanted faster, stronger, trying to hold the shield but the sheer impact of the storm was ripping the threads of magic. The shield grew weaker and weaker and could not be repaired fast enough. Finally, the shield collapsed.

The warriors stood their ground though they could do nothing to stop the storm. People were swept off their feet and thrown, dragged and thrashed. Everyone came close together, planning to use their collective mass in an attempt to stand against the horrible storm. The storm thrashed against the group and the people were sprawled across the island. The storm sundered the barracks and ripped apart the infirmary. Pieces of wood went flying across the island, knocking the unfortunate unconscious and making them susceptible to the full force of the storm. With nothing else to cling to, people clung to each other, trying to stay grounded. The storm flung people and drowned some.

It seemed as if the storm went on for centuries before it ran low on strength and returned to the ocean, gathering fuel and heading in the opposite direction. The storm would be caught in the Maelstrom, and never make it to the Eastern Kingdoms.

The island was sundered and several people had met their end by the storm. Beaten and broken, the survivors gathered together and organized the reparation of the isle. Bjorn smiled shakily. At least he was around sensible people who got right to business, even after a catastrophe.


	11. Chapter 11

"Auctionbeer," Lp said.

"Yes, master?"

"You have a report for me." The mage said imperiously, sitting on his throne, being fanned by his Gnome slaves. He was slightly irritated by how slow his minion was being. Lp, however, liked to think himself a patient man when it came to his city and so he didn't order the death of the incompetent fool.

"Oh uh, of course sir." Auctionbeer fidgeted, not exactly understanding what it was that he was supposed to report. "The storm was a success, it struck Fray island with great force. That Goblin sent a report just minutes ago of having seen the storm himself.

Lp rolled his eyes. It was all too easy, always too easy. A shame no one could thwart him. Lp had many spies around Azeroth and thought it quite wise to place one in position of dock master. Originally Lp ordered the fool Goblin to deny any Orgrimmar residents a ship. However, the Goblin reported that a priest had used a mind control spell against him, forcing him to lend her party safe passage to Fray Island.

What possible significance that puny little island was, Lp did not know, but people leaving the city in such a rush was always a dangerous sign. His guards did not have knowledge of their leaving and that irked him. Lp had eyes everywhere and was quite angered to learn he had a blind spot somewhere. The Goblin reported the six who boarded the ship and that is how Lp decided he better deal with the situation himself. Three with knowledge of the arcane arts, a skilled warrior and hunter and that fool who had challenged him to a duel. The group could possibly thwart his minions and so Lp decided to send the rebels a grand storm.

Taking no chances, he had created a magical storm with the properties of a true hurricane, gathering power as it soared across the ocean. Fray Island was a ramshackle village with little organization and would stand no chance against his magic. Lp sighed. No one could beat him ever. He was just too great, far too strong, for anyone to defeat. Lp dismissed Auctionbeer and ordered another audience to be held, where he would tell everyone about the pathetic trial and error.


	12. Chapter 12

Extraordinarily, everyone on the island helped out and with the passing of the night, the buildings that had been broken were all repaired. Despite how fatigued everyone was, the sheer force of will caused them to work fast and accurately, using the blue prints of the former architect to reconstruct the town. The blue prints had been stored in a solid wooden box and were found dry. Luckily, there was a shipment of wood that had just come in a few days prior to the storm and it was mostly untouched.

The head of the island smiled as he found the boxes he had prepared for emergencies mostly intact. These safety boxes contained everything necessary for the island to function as it always had. They had medicines, blankets, flint, preserved food, small kegs of water and even some cigars.

By the next morning, the only thing that seemed too dramatically changed about the island was the fact that everyone was about to collapse from fatigue. And collapse they did. They slept all though that day and the next night as well.

When everyone woke up, there was a lot of cheering and partying as everyone made as great of a feast out of the preserved food as they could, celebrating their great feat. Everyone was proud at the great ability of the island to recover so quickly. Fray Island might have been small, but the proper planning had made it possible to rebuild it in no time at all.

When Tyran arrived at the scene, everyone hailed him as their savior. It wasn't so much that their swords did anything at all to fight the great storm, but everyone was convinced that they had a better survival rate than they could have because everyone went into the plight with courage and conviction instead of fear and hopelessness. Eventually the party ended and everyone got back to their duties. The warriors of Fray Island were not men to forget everyday tasks because of a celebration.

Tyran waited until everyone but his group was gone and then turned to his companions. "Okay, when does my training begin?"

Bjorn smiled. Tyran was so strange. He could be fooling around and making jokes one minute and be entirely serious the next. "Whenever you like. We could wait until tomorrow if you are still tired from yesterday." The warrior didn't want to overwork the elf and put his health in jeopardy.

"Waiting! There's no time to wait. I thought I made myself clear yesterday, we must destroy Lp. You saw his destructive power. If this town wasn't so prepared for a catastrophe, it would have been utterly destroyed! Are you going to teach me to use a sword or not? There are plenty of warriors on the island."

Bjorn blinked. "Of course. Of course, come on." The two met at the small arena where warriors would test their strength. Bjorn grabbed two wooden training swords that were in a container on the side of the arena and tossed one to Tyran. "Show me how you parry."

Bjorn lifted his sword and began to bring it down on Tyran. Tyran struck Bjorn's sword with the side of his. The force Bjorn had used struck the sword and went through his body, making him recoil.

"Wrong. Parry with the flat of the sword, the larger surface area can make the force have less of an affect on your body and it doesn't damage the sword nearly as much. Try again." Bjorn explained. This time when Tyran tried to parry, less force racked his body and he was able to stand his ground.

"And don't hold the sword like that, keep it in front of your body, that way if someone charged you head-on, they'd have to go through your weapon first." Tyran nodded. He had more to learn than he thought. The two practiced until it was dinner time and then took a break.

Tyran knew that he needed to learn how to use a sword but he couldn't help being curious. "Say Bjorn, if Lp uses magic, what use is it to me to learn how to fight another swordsman?"

Bjorn smiled and winked. "That's tomorrows lesson." Tyran was going to ask more but dinner was beginning to be served and he didn't want to miss out. The elf ran to campfires to receive his share and ate it ravenously.

All of the warriors laughed, knowing how it was to be that hungry. The rest of Tyran's group stared at him as if he had grown five extra legs. Rehck asked Bjorn, "How did the training go?"

"Better than I expected. I'm going to need your help with tomorrow's lesson though," Bjorn said, "If you aren't doing anything else, that is."

"Yeah, I'd love to help. Not much on the island in the way of entertainment anyway. So what will I be helping with?"


	13. Chapter 13

Shei was near the shore in a meditative position, chanting the words of her art. Halfway through her spell, it would be broken. "Damn it all," she grumbled in frustration. The troll glared angrily at the sea as if it were the cause for her distress.

"Shei?"

Startled, Shei turned around. "Oh," she breathed easily, "Hello Ylanna."

"What were you doing?" Ylanna asked curiously. She knew it was some sort of spell but couldn't imagine what kind of spell would possibly be of any use on the remote island of Fray.

"I was trying to vision Orgrimmar but Lp's magical barrier is too strong, no matter how much I try I can't my spell through the field." Shei sighed. She missed Orgrimmar. She didn't know how it was going in the city and that frustrated her quite a deal.

Ylanna nodded, she understood. Anyone in the resistance would understand and Ylanna imagined that this was how every person trapped in Lp's sweat shops felt. "I found a chess board in one of the barracks, do you want to play?"

"I suppose it's probably the most entertaining thing on this island. Have you played before?" Shei asked.

"Only a little bit. My Dad used to play before he was taken to the Eastern Kingdoms." Ylanna explained. Her father was part of the resistance as well, but he had not been so lucky. With seven other rogues, he had attempted to sneak into Lp's throne room and destroy him right then and there. Three of the men died, the other four were sent to the Eastern Kingdoms to work in Lp's sweat shops.

Shei closed her eyes. "I'm sorry." Ylanna placed the chess board down and started to set up the pieces. Shei switched the few that were placed incorrectly and the two began to play.

Chess was missing one vital component in Shei's opinion. Chess had knights, rooks, bishops, queens, kings and pawns. It was missing a conspirator. The rogue piece who could slip and slide between other pieces and supersede its own king piece. The king piece before, who could move only once space at a time, would be thwarted by a piece of his own color, by a piece who could move wherever and however he wanted. The key piece would be called Lp, and it would be very hard to defeat. Perhaps, properly placed, a small army of ragtag pieces could trick Lp into a corner, and run him off the board.

"So where is Rehck, anyway? He's usually with you." Shei asked.

Ylanna shrugged. "Helping with Tyran's training today. Bjorn wanted to show Tyran how to parry an arrow or something. Sounds silly to me."

Shei raised an eyebrow. "Never heard about anyone parrying arrows before. That Bjorn is quite different. Hell, this quest was his idea." Shei never thought she'd be questing like the old days ever again. At the same time she wanted to be in Orgrimmar to help her people out, she was glad to be questing.

Ylanna moved a piece. "Check mate. So where is Rhukaa?"

"How should I know?" Shei asked scathingly, setting up the board for another match. Ylanna smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

An arrow shot past Tyran. The arrow was followed by another and a third. Tyran sighed in irritation, swinging his sword recklessly from one side to the other. A fourth arrow was shot, and a fourth arrow flew past him. "Ah! I can't do it, the arrows are too small! I can't swing my sword fast enough and when I do, the arrows are just too small to hit!"

Bjorn smiled and Rehck laughed. It was very humorous to watch the elf try tirelessly to hit the arrows. Both had been cheering Tyran on, telling him he could do it if he only tried a bit more. But the exercise had been going on for hours and he wasn't getting any better.

"What's the point in all of this!" Tyran demanded, wondering why so much stress was put on this fool exercise. Surely no true warrior hits arrows with their sword!

Bjorn laughed heartily. "Frost bolts, kid! If you can hit an arrow, you can hit a frost bolt!."

Tyran mumbled something about catching wrenches. "Are you sure it will work?"

"I've seen it done! My Uncle beat many a frost mage just by being able to intercept and redirect frost bolts. I don't know much about magi but it seems logical to me. Just keep going at it kid and you'll get it." Bjorn explained, trying his best to sound positive. He knew Tyran must do it sometime soon, but when, he didn't know. Sometimes it took days to perfect a technique.

Three more arrows flew and missed Tyran's sword. The elf frowned. He should have at least gotten one by now, they had been at it all day. He was beginning to think he failed at swordplay and should just forget about learning. Maybe now he could destroy Lp anyways, maybe he didn't need to learn to redirect frost bolts.

"No giving up, boy!" Said Rehck, seeing that Tyran was beginning to take his failure to heart. "Dalaran wasn't built in a day."

Another arrow was shot and this time, to everyones amazement, Tyran was able to strike it. He didn't redirect the arrow but he shot it down and this was a great beginning. The elf smiled. Maybe it wasn't hopeless after all.

"Nice job! See, you can do this, lets keep working on it, this could be key in your next duel with Lp." Bjorn said approvingly.

That shot was the only one Tyran made all day, but nonetheless, he was optimistic when dinner rolled around. The following two days, Bjorn insisted that the technique should be practiced. Tyran got quite tired of the exercise but did as he was told because if he could pull it off, the move would be useful against Lp. Eventually he was able to at least hit one out of every four arrows and Bjorn declared that they should start working on something else, dedicating only a small amount of time to the arrow technique every day.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day, the people of Fray Island decided to have a ceremony for those who died in the storm. They had spent the last three days searching the shores for the bodies of their friends and preparing the island. Some people were found, others were not.

The head of the island gathered everyone near the center of the land where there were benches set up. Everyone took a seat and waited. The head of the island stood before them and began to make a speech. "We are gathered here today to honor our friends who have fallen in the great battle with the storm. Like the rest of us, they stood before the monstrosity with courage, knowing they would die. No storm can be fought with steel, this we all knew. By some large stroke of luck, the storm left most of us intact. However, the storm did take its toll. We were able to rebuild the island, but we cannot give life to that which has passed on. So today, let us take a moment and remember the brave warriors who were less fortunate than us."

In the rush of his training, Tyran had forgotten about the storm, had forgotten that people died. He looked at the ground, ashamed, and vowed to never forget them again. The elf looked at his mentor. "Bjorn, I don't think we should practice today."

Bjorn nodded. "You are right, today is a holy day, meant for remembering our comrades who have died in battle." Bjorn was proud that Tyran thought to take a day off from training to honor the fallen. He was almost sure the elf would insist on training anyways.

Next, the families of those who had died came in front of the crowd and told stories of their valor and greatness. Some were in tears but others had done their crying long ago and gave their family members a great regaling, exaggerating when needed.

Rehck cleared his throat and said, so that only his companions could hear. "Where is the damn warlock?"

Bjorn shrugged, then looked around. He was not at the ceremony. Bjorn didn't know whether to be offended or not. "Who cares?" Rehck shrugged in agreement.

Shei was wondering the very same thing and after the ceremony ended, breaking into a great feast that was made possible by a recent shipment of food, she went in search of him. She didn't have to search long.

Shei spotted the Undead walking unsteadily to the barracks with some sort of weed. Shei scrutinized him. Drunk? Well so much had changed, why not? The Troll entered the barracks to find Rhukaa sitting at a desk, chopping up roots. His hands shook and he almost cut into one of his fingers.

"What the hell... Rhukaa?"

Rhukaa started. "What? What is it?" He sounded like someone coming out of a trance, as if he were not completely there.

"Rhukaa, look at me." Shei demanded. When he didn't respond, She walked over and twisted his head towards her. His eyes were shot and had dark circles around them. They were dull and unthinking. "When was the last time you slept?"

He took a few long seconds to think about it and get his words together. "Storm."

"Unacceptable. Do you plan to kill yourself? Get some sleep, damn you." Shei released his face and saw that he had difficulties supporting it himself.

"I'm working," Rhukaa grumbled, irritated that someone would interrupt his very important work. "Leave, I have to finish this. I almost have it, just a little bit more..."

Shei raised an eyebrow. "You can finish it when you wake up, now sleep, you are irritable, grouchy and a mess. You cannot create a cure for the plague if you cannot think properly. If you had any sense at all, you'd go get some sleep right now."

Rhukaa mumbled something and went back to chopping up the roots. His work was important, sleep could wait. Sleep was the least of his worries, Orgrimmar came first and the sooner he could create a cure, the better off his city would be.

Shei fumed at his insolence. She was about to let the idiot kill himself but then realized that if she did so, there wouldn't be a cure for the plague until the gods know when. Shei got an idea. "Don't make me use mind control, Rhukaa," she said severely.

Rhukaa became alert. "Oh. Don't, I'll sleep. Just let me finish this part right here."

"Now."

Rhukaa looked at his work, then at Shei. Even in his muddled mind, he knew she wasn't joking. With a sigh, Rhukaa went to lay on one of the beds in the barracks.

Shei was glad that he was trying to bring Orgrimmar its cure as fast as possible but a dead alchemist was of no use to anyone. When Shei saw that he went to do as she asked, she left the barracks to join the others at the feast. When she was gone, Rhukaa got up and started to work once again. Sleep was not important right now, finding a cure was.


	16. Chapter 16

Instead of the melancholy occasion most funerals were, on Fray Island they didn't mourn death. They celebrated life. So instead of crying and carrying on about their grief, the people continued to tell stories exhibiting the honor of their fallen comrades and exchange nice jokes between friends. They did not drink to better days but that they all might live like their fallen comrades had lived. A great life and an honorable death. Fighting evil was one of the best ways to die, after all.

When everything seemed to be getting quiet, Tyran cleared his throat to speak. Bjorn looked at the elf, wondering at what he would say. "People of Fray Island. My companions and myself came to your island seeking refuge and you freely gave this to us. My friends and I, I am ill to say, brought that storm with us, for it is Lp who wants us dead. Despite all of this, you treat us still as friends and this is commendable beyond words. I thank your brave warriors for the lives they gave, fighting an evil that could not be fought. When I defeat Lp, I will do it in the name of those who have fallen." Tyran ended his speech and several people cheered in agreement.

Bjorn was still in awe of how inspiring Tyran could speak when he wanted to. He was an amateur swordsman but a brilliant spokesman.

The celebration continued through the day and into the night. Instead of having a separate dinner, the feast just continued. Songs were sung in honor of the fallen and despite the occasion, people were enjoying themselves. The people of Fray Island considered it an insult to the dead when you mourned them.

The celebration ended when it was almost morning again and everyone was exhausted. The next day, training and work would continue as normal and they would need their sleep. The group of six went to one of the barracks and passed out when they reached the beds. Except for Shei, who had to make sure someone else wasn't neglecting their sleep.

Shei walked into the barracks where she had found Rhukaa earlier and shook her head. He had gone back to work, probably just shortly after she had left the scene. His body could not take the strain of so little sleep and he would not obey his needs and get some so his brain forced him into it. Rhukaa had fallen out of his chair was was sprawled on the ground.

Shei sighed and picked him up off the ground. He didn't stir because he was in such a deep sleep. The Troll placed the Undead on one of the beds and wrapped a blanket around him. Shei wondered at how rash he had become and hoped it was only because he was worried for Orgrimmar. "Why do you do this to yourself?" she asked, stroking Rhukaa's hair. Shei kissed him on the forehead and exited the barracks.


	17. Chapter 17

"Today, you will not be intercepting arrows. You will be learning to shoot them." Bjorn explained to Tyran. Tyran stared at him, confused. Bjorn smiled. "Lp fights far away so it'd be good to learn some ranged moves. You can only throw a sword once, I think it'd help if you learned the bow and arrow. That's why Rehck is with us again." Bjorn nodded to Rehck to continue.

"The bow and arrow is really quite simple. I made you one the other day." Rehck gave Tyran a bow. Tyran took it, still confused, he never did understand how the things were used. "You hold it like this, your left hand holds the wooden shaft steady, your right hand is the one that pulls back the arrow." Reck demonstrated how to do so and handed Tyran an arrow.

Tyran took the arrow and frowned at the bow. He imitated Rehck. "Is this okay?" he asked, but before he knew it he had released the arrow and it went flying into the roof of one of the barracks and fell to the ground. "Oops."

Rehck laughed. "Looks like we have some work to do! Wolf, go get the arrow. The wolf will fetch all loosed arrows to save us some work." Rehck's wolf went to do as he was told. Meanwhile, the Orc handed the Elf another arrow. "Hold it steady, don't let go."

The Elf succeeded this time and the arrow wasn't lost. Rehck nodded. "It's important, Tyran, that an arrow is never loosed unless you want it loosed. Many men have lost their lives because of stray arrows. Most friendly fire occurs because of archers. Now we have to try shooting. Bjorn, are there any targets to practice on here?"

Bjorn thought for a second. "Ah, yes, come this way, the targets are near the infirmary." The three walked to the training targets and Rehck shot three successive arrows, one into each target.

"The farther away your target is, the higher you must aim. But don't aim too high, kid. You aim too high and it comes back to strike you. Getting distances and heights correct may take some time, so don't get frustrated." Rehck nodded for the elf to try, as the wolf grabbed all of the arrows out of the targets so they were clear for Tyran.

Tyran pulled an arrow back and released it. It missed the targets by a long shot, going far over the target. Tyran lowered his bow a bit and shot another. This time it shot to the right of the target. Ten shots later, Tyran finally made it on the target, though it was nowhere near the center.

Tyran shot another arrow, feeling more confident, but his position had shifted a bit and he shot an arrow straight into the infirmary. Bjorn rushed to the building to make sure nobody was hurt. When he found no one was, he started laughing. "Careful kid, you might end up in there yourself."

Again and again, Tyran loosed arrows and again and again he missed. Rehck and Bjorn were laughing and having a good time but Rehck quite honestly had never seen a worse archer. He told Bjorn as much and they decided that the bow and arrow would probably not be used to great advantage against Lp. But it was always better to learn something than to go without the knowledge. So they allowed Tyran to keep trying at the bow.

Eventually Tyran was able to make the arrow go in the general direction that he wanted but still failed miserably at even hitting the targets, much less the center.

"I think I preferred trying to hit the arrows with my sword!" Tyran exclaimed, frustrated. He didn't like failing and was relieved when dinner approached. "Dinner time! No more arrows!" The elf ran over to the fires and began eating with the others. Bjorn and Rehck smiled and laughed at the silly Elf. So serious sometimes, he could be quite childish at others.

At dinner, Tyran regaled everyone with how he would destroy Lp and bring peace and prosperity to Orgrimmar. The warriors cheered, having never heard his tale before. As he told them about Thrall and how he would rescue the Warchief and bring him back to Orgrimmar, the people of Fray Island saluted him with respect and wished him luck on his great quest for justice.

Tyran's five companions, who had heard the story dozens of times now, simply tuned it out and ate their dinner. Tyran went on to tell the people about the evils of Lp and how he reigned Tyranny upon the city. He explained how the druids ran back to Moonglade and the resistance was carted away to the Eastern Kingdoms. The warriors of Fray Island were aghast at the horrors Orgrimmar had to deal with now that Thrall was nowhere to be found.

The group of heroes decided to stay up later than the rest of the island and roast marshmallows. It was a nice night and they decided it shouldn't be wasted too soon. Tyran and Bjorn started discussing various sword tactics that might be useful against Lp. It was difficult, of course, to realize the useful tactics because Lp could easily teleport. If any melee move was going to be useful against Lp, Tyran would have to trick him first.

Rehck left the two to talk about tactics and went over to sit by Rhukaa. He put a marshmallow on his stick and held it out to the fire. "How is the cure coming along?" Rehck knew Ylanna worried about her mother everyday and was hoping he had some good news to give her.

The warlock sighed. "I think I found the solution."

Rehck looked at Rhukaa, confused. "Why so gloomy? Isn't that a good thing?" Rehck regarded him warily.

"Well, there's a problem with the solution..."

"That doesn't sound like much of a solution to me, then," Rehck said, taking his roasted marshmallow off the fire and eating it. He always made a mess when he had roasted marshmallows and ended up with marshmallow all over his hands.

Rhukaa laughed, his laughter ended quickly. "I need sage and wormwood, Rehck. To make things more clear, the only place where those grow properly this time of year is in Moonglade."

Rehck swallowed the marshmallow. "No problem! We've come this far, we can take the party up North and get to Moonglade in a weeks time." Rehck didn't see what the big issue was, it wasn't like they were stranded on the island. They could leave any day, any time there was a ship in port.

Rhukaa smiled crookedly and stared into the fire. A hunter could never understand what the issue was. If they traveled to Moonglade, however, Rehck was sure to find out and find out far too soon. The warlock changed the subject. "Why didn't any of the alchemists run to Moonglade? Why didn't any of them try?"

Rehck shook his head. "Lp guards the borders of the Barrens and Ashenvale. As for the alchemists in Orgrimmar, I don't mean to be rude but, they are sub par." They were always looking in their books whenever Rehck saw them. The alchemists of Orgrimmar were said to have done great things in the past but Rehck very much doubted that many of the great things came straight from books that were already written. Great things write books, not the other way around.

Rhukaa rolled his eyes and punched the bench in frustration. "Damn bookworms. I should have known. I shouldn't have gone. I screwed up, now everything is a mess." Rhukaa was not afraid of Lp's guards. He wasn't afraid of anything in the Crossroads or even the forests of Ashenvale. What he feared was farther north and was far more deadly than any guards Lp could send.

"You know, Rhukaa, she likes you." Rehck said, looking at Shei and then back at Rhukaa. Shei was in an involved conversation with Ylanna about magic.

Rhukaa stared back into the fire. "She used to."

Rehck shook his head. "She's just hurt, kid. Can't really blame her, you should have at least told Shei you were going to see the head of your order. She just needs to know you won't do anything stupid like that again."

"But what if I do?"

"You won't." Rehck explained. "People don't generally repeat things they've come to regret. Trust me, you learn to stay away from regret." Rehck finished another marshmallow and wiped his hands on his pants by mistake. Oh well, he decided, people learn most of the time.

Rehck left Rhukaa to think about what he said and went to ask Ylanna to walk with him by the shore. Ylanna said bye to Shei and went with him. Rhukaa considered what Rehck had told him for a few minutes and then walked over to sit next to Shei.

Shei was watching Bjorn and Tyran talk in great detail about the use of a sword and how Tyran would fool Lp into eating the blade. She was not oblivious to the fact that she had company. "You know, Rhukaa, this might actually work. Tyran grows stronger and learns more every day."

"Of course it will work. It has to. Tyran must defeat Lp and save Orgrimmar and so he will," he said with conviction. There was no way Tyran would lose with so much depending on him, Rhukaa refused to even consider the situation.

"You have too much faith to be a warlock."

"You don't have enough to be a priest," Rhukaa retorted softly. "Anyways Shei, I want you to know that I'm sorry for leaving Orgrimmar for so long without notice. I should have asked you to come with me but I was just... well I didn't know where the demon would take me and anything that interrupted a spell like that would have to be horrible. I guess that's no excuse, we've been through worse. I made a mistake and I'm sorry, but I'm here now, Shei." The warlock reached to place his hand on top of Shei's but she pulled hers back.

"Yeah? For how long, until the next apocalypse?" Shei spat the words, glaring at him.

Rhukaa met her gaze and replied, "As long as you want, Shei."

"And if I want you gone?" Shei asked.

"Then I will leave as soon as Tyran destroys Lp." Rhukaa responded evenly.

The two watched Bjorn and Tyran continue their conversation and wondered just how long two people who talk about swordplay. Surely it wasn't all that complicated. A sword was just a giant knife! After a few minutes, Shei asked, "Did you finish the cure?"

Rhukaa sighed. "Unfortunately no. My lead was wrong. I found a possible solution this morning but I need herbs I don't have. Not the common type of herbs you find at this time of year. I need sage and wormwood."

"So Moonglade and Darnassus are the only options." Shei concluded quickly. "Of course Darnassus is ally controlled... so we have to go through Felwood."

Rhukaa nodded. That was the problem. Demons massed in Felwood, and the recent demonic rebellion did not help matters at all. Walking into Felwood would be asking for trouble. "Should we try?"

"Yes. We should leave as soon as possible, as long as Bjorn deems that Tyran's training can be done off grounds. There's no option, really. We will go to Moonglade, through Felwood. Should take a bit less than a week if we travel fast enough, we can get horses this time. We will have to brave the monstrosities of Felwood."

Rhukaa nodded. He was afraid she'd say that. There was really nothing to be done about the situation, however, if they wanted to get a cure without waiting.


	18. Chapter 18

Rhukaa informed the group in the morning about the trip to Moonglade. Luckily a shipment of supplies had come for Fray island that morning and the group was able to use that ship to return to Ratchet. Waving good bye to their friends, the six sailed for the mainland. This time, Ylanna did not get sick. The ride was peaceful and uneventful as any good ship ride should be. The Orcs who ran their new ship were skilled and didn't bother arguing about docking times.

When they reached the shore, Shei went to purchase the six fastest horses that ratchet owned. After bartering for an hour with a Goblin, Shei was able to obtain the horses she wanted.

The people of Fray Island had given them each a sack of supplies and so when they got the horses, they were free to begin their journey north. Instead of trekking through the mountains again, Bjorn suggested taking the road west to the Crossroads and heading north from there. It would be faster and not as painful. After waiting a few minutes for Tyran to mount-- he fell off twice-- everyone was racing towards the Crossroads.

As far as days in the desert go, it was not as hot as usual, for which everyone was thankful. Traveling went a lot faster with the horses and the group was able to pass through the Crossroads without stopping despite Bjorn's insistence that he had family in the city who could supply them with a great meal. After they passed through the Crossroads, they slowed down a bit to give the horses a break. The desert was quiet and peaceful, not a monster was in sight. Th group chatted idly while they headed north, exclaiming over the immensity of Dreadmist Peak and its contrast to the wide open plains that surrounded it.

Some time after everybody began talking about the landscape, Shei and Rhukaa had broken off from the group to ride a bit farther back. This went unnoticed by the majority of the group, but not by Bjorn. He looked back and saw that they were locked in a conversation. He wondered what they could be talking about. It must have been serious, the warrior thought, because before this, the two would avoid each other. Bjorn suspected that heading to Moonglade was not going to be as easy as everyone expected.

"How will we combat the demons of Felwood, Rhukaa?" Shei asked. She had never fought a demon before and was wondering how their small group was going to travel through Felwood unharmed. It was too dangerous to just hope they would see no demons. All Shei knew was that Felwood was infested with the beasts.

"Usually I'd just command them to leave but... that won't work. Holy magic should repel them though. If we could concentrate some of yours inside something, it should keep most demons away." Rhukaa suggested, not entirely sure of himself. For all he knew, the demons of Felwood might be immune.

This uncertainty was not unnoticed by Shei. "Is it possible to make it through the land in one day?"

"It usually takes three days and two nights to travel through Felwood. We can go as fast as we can but I doubt we'd get away without having to spend a night there." Rhukaa had only been to Moonglade a few times, traveling with a large group of warlocks and alchemists. And that was when the demons could be controlled..

Shei sighed. It was all a very sketchy situation. "We should not travel quickly though, should we?"

"No. The demons could be and probably are lurking everywhere. If we are not careful, we'll have to face more demons. The more we conflict with, the more chance there is of something bad happening." Rhukaa concluded. He was starting to believe that waiting a few more seasons might be better than traveling to Moonglade.

"You're thinking of backing out." Shei stated.

"We can't, there's no other way we can get a cure without waiting seasons for the herbs to grow." Rhukaa said bitterly, looking down at the moving ground.

"But you're thinking about it. What is in Felwood that you so fear? You've spent four years in Azshara. What is worse than a Naga?" Shei asked. Rhukaa shuddered but gave no response, holding tightly to the reigns of his horse. "Vampires. There are vampires in Felwood aren't there?"

"Well... it's just a rumor..." Rhukaa mumbled. The warlock wouldn't look directly at Shei and looked as if he were marveling at the mountains.

Shei shook her head. For someone who supposedly did not believe in superstitions, Rhukaa certainly invested a large majority of his fear to that which might not even exist. Shei cut to the point. "You know the weaknesses of these demons. When are you going to inform the group of what they will face?"

"I...uh... when?" Rhukaa didn't know what to say. He quite honestly was just planning to somehow make it from one end to the other unharmed. This, however, was highly improbable and he realized how foolish he was being. "I guess I'll tell them when we reach Splintertree Post in Ashenvale." Rhukaa held close to his horse, playing with its mane like a child.

Shei scrutinized the warlock's hesitation. Entering Felwood without a plan! "You're different, Rhukaa. What happened in Azshara?" The old Rhukaa would have informed the group of their destination before they even left Fray Island, he wouldn't have waited so long. The new Rhukaa was hesitant, irrational and shaken.

Rhukaa looked away from Shei. "Nothing. Just what I told you. I tried to rescue Thrall and I failed."

He was lying. Shei shook her head. So much for never lying. If he was hesitant in the heat of battle, it could mean the death of them all. He better shake off whatever was bothering him by the time they reached the demonic land of Felwood.


	19. Chapter 19

Bjorn wasn't the only one who noticed the two drift behind the group. Ylanna realized this and was puzzled. Whatever they were discussing must have been important. She didn't investigate and instead, listened to Tyran regal them about his future conquests yet again. The group neared Ashenvale, the fact made obvious by the increase in trees and grass. Ylanna remembered that Lp had placed guard somewhere near the border and kept an eye out.

Rehck saw them first though. "On your guard! We have company!" He jumped off his mount , notched an arrow and let it fly, hitting one of the guards in his thigh. He readied another, making sure his companions followed suit.

There were about fifteen guards. Ylanna was overwhelmed by the sight of all the armored adversaries. Uttering a few words, Ylanna unleashed her magic and the feet of her enemies were all frozen to the ground in an instant. That would buy them time. Time for Shei and Rhukaa to catch up to the battle.

Bjorn rushed at one and swung the flat of his sword into his kidney. The guard bucked over and gasped for breath. The guards that were in range of him, swung their weapons at Bjorn, trying to land a blow. Bjorn was nicked on the side but nothing scored. The warrior saw several arrows fly past his head into another of the guard.

Tyran unsheathed his sword and rushed at a guard just like Bjorn did. The elf brought his sword back and plunged it into the ribs of the guard standing next to the one Bjorn had injured. Ylanna shot several frost bolts at multiple opponents who were trying to reach her friends. The ice at their feet had collapsed and she was trying to slow them down.

Rhukaa and Shei had heard Rehck's warning and raced for their friends. They jumped off the horses quickly and rushed to the battle scene. Rhukaa readied a spell and shot a shadow bolt at the nearest guard, making him fall to the ground. The remaining guards became enraged at how six nobodies had been pecking away at them. One guard, who seemed to be the leader, stepped forward and gave a great battle shout.

The guards collectively threw Bjorn and Tyran aside and headed straight for Ylanna. The mage stared, trying desperately to think of a spell but unable to do so in the rush. Shei spoke a word of power and Ylanna was surrounded by a field of holy light. The guards tried to penetrate it but were unable. Shei flinched. She was holding up the shield now with her own power and it was shattering. "Rhukaa!"

Rhukaa looked to the guards, then to Ylanna, to Shei and back to Ylanna. It was all too fast for him. He knew he had to do something. A spell. What spell? Rhukaa ransacked his mind, trying to think of what spell to use. It wasn't coming to him. He couldn't think. It was all too fast.

"Rhukaa dammit! Someone do something quick!" Shei began to weaken and so did the shield, but she refused to let go. The guards, about eight of them, were all bashing their weapons against it. It was too much for Shei to hold out against alone.

Shei looked at him pleadingly, as if he should know what to do in the situation. Rhukaa's mind was muddled and he couldn't think of what it was that he should do. Several of Rehck's arrows went flying down on the guards all to no avail. Then it struck him. "Stand back, Rehck!" Rhukaa cast his spell and commanded the sky to rain fire upon the earth. The ground turned black and the surrounding trees turned to ash. When the warlock ended his spell, all of the guard within its area of effect were scorched.

Shei released her magic and collapsed. The battle was not over, however, so she forced herself to get back up again and focus on the situation. Hesitance, as already proven, could greatly hinder their side of the battle.

Tyran and Bjorn were facing three guards. Parrying one, slicing another, dodging a blow. They weren't getting hurt but it wasn't getting much of anywhere. "Back to back!" Bjorn yelled and Tyran did as he was told. The two could now more easily maneuver, not having to worry about their backs anymore. Ylanna shot a few frost bolts at the guards and they turned blue with chill. This gave Bjorn and Tyran time to cut them down. Tyran plunged his sword into one of them and took it out, turning around to bring it down on another that was standing to the side. He hit the guard between his shoulder and his neck, rendering him useless. Bjorn kicked a guard down and lifted his sword, bringing it down with full strength on his opponent.

When Ylanna was done helping Bjorn and Tyran, she turned to the other guards, who were advancing on Rehck. Rehck kept backing up, shooting an arrow and running back again. Ylanna shot another frost bolt, slowing the guard down a bit. This gave Rhukaa and Shei enough time to cast a spell, hitting the guard square in the back and making him topple over. After doing so, the two spell casters turned around and faced the last two guards. Bjorn and Tyran came running over to assist them and the last two went down quickly in a pool a blood.

The group collapsed, exhausted, covered in blood. Around them were the bodies-- or ashes-- of about fifteen guards. The six of them had defeated Lp's shield preventing people from traveling to Ashenvale. Rehck and Bjorn looked at each other knowingly. Everyone else caught their breath and then Bjorn decided to speak up. "Too easy. They weren't seasoned warriors."

"Far too easy. Any proper guard should have at least been able to destroy those of us who don't use magic. Those were royal guard, probably never even set foot on a battlefield before." explained Rehck.

"What... no way! How am I supposed to destroy Lp if _royal guards_ exhaust me!" Tyran exasperated. The elf buried his head in the dirt and pounded his fist into the ground. "Curses! It's hopeless! It's hopeless!"

Everyone stared in silence at the elf who was supposed to be their savior. It was unbelievable. They had escaped Orgrimmar, survived a grand storm, traveled all the way to Ashenvale, had destroyed fifteen armed guardsmen, and now, only now, the elf wanted to turn back. It was incredible, amazing and disgusting. The elf looked down at the dirt, realizing the enormity of his quest and the improbability of it actually succeeding. He realized how difficult it was going to be to complete. He seemed to look through the ground, not at it.

Everyone continued to stare at Tyran. All had their own opinions but none spoke up as they glanced unbelievingly at the broken elf. Nobody spoke up. Ylanna looked at Rehck and he shrugged. Rhukaa didn't protest the hopelessness of their task. Before too long, Bjorn stood up abruptly and was about to speak when Shei stood up as well, making a swift, negating motion with her hand. "No Bjorn, it's my turn," Shei said, disgusted with the entire situation. She looked at each companion individually, icily and then continued. "I didn't even want to come on this quest of yours in the first place. No offense Bjorn, but it seemed a very foolish endeavor. Unlike you young people, it has been quite awhile since I have been on a reckless quest such as this. So I come anyways, despite my better judgment."

"We travel through Durotar and The Barrens to the city of Ratchet, sail to Fray Island and ride through the wretched deserts up to Ashenvale. And now, only now, in the face of _triumph_, you wish to back out. You face a magical storm created by one of the most powerful magi and rally the warriors of Fray Island to take a futile stand against it but you will not try to defeat Lp just because of this? It makes no sense, kid. No sense at all," said Shei, finishing her statement.

"I can't," mumbled Tyran. "I don't know, I just can't. Those guards exhausted me, how can I hold out against someone with actual skill? I just... I don't know. I faced the storm because there was no choice. It was do or die and if I was going to die, I was going to die doing. But... I have a choice now and I just can't. I can't do what I thought I could." The elf bit his lip and miserably buried his face in the ground. He was beaten, broken, shattered.

"Yeah well, I am offended. Right when I thought this had a chance, you just dashed it away. Great job living out your legacy, Tyran, good job living those tales you told us about bringing the Warchief back and announcing peace for Orgrimmar." Shei's anger peaked as everyone remained silent. The entire group seemed to all be looking down at the dirt with shame but without the will to actively do or say anything. The air was silent and not an animal was heard. So incredibly loud was the sheer silence of the group, that it could be heard in stark contrast to the silence of nature.

"So is that it? Nobody but the warrior and I are willing to say anything? What about you, Ylanna? And you, Rehck. Why did you two come on this quest? Surely you didn't plan on failing pathetically and heading back home. Ylanna, don't you want to cure your mother of plague? Don't you want to further the cause of the resistance, Rehck?" Shei asked, peering into their souls.

Ylanna shifted uneasily and glanced at Tyran so she didn't have to meet Shei's gaze. She was ashamed. Ylanna did want to bring a cure to her mother, and she'd die to get it if she had to, but the situation did seem hopeless. Lp would still rule the city and a new plague will come. The wretchedness would not end until Lp was gone. A small, young elf who got tired after a skirmish with unseasoned guard did not stand a great chance against Lp.

Rehck shrugged and shook his head. Bjorn looked at the Orc sadly. Bjorn and Rehck became quick friends. Both were realistic to a point and just plain, regular guys trying to live plain, regular lives without magic or voodoo or any nonsense like that. They enjoyed the same things and had both seen battle. This is where they parted. Bjorn believed Tyran could destroy Lp, part the seas and walk on water. Rehck didn't think the quest they were on would lead anywhere. Whether they continued or not didn't matter to the Orc. He would go wherever Ylanna went.

Seeing that the two were going to say nothing, Shei turned her piercing gaze to Rhukaa, who seemed to be bracing himself for impact. "And _you_. You started this quest. You left Orgrimmar for four years just to learn what you had to do to save Thrall. And now, we are on your little adventure and you don't care if it just ends? You cared a whole lot the day you told us your story, why do you lose your spine here of all places?" The warlock looked straight at Shei. In this moment, Shei saw all of his fear and it was astounding. There was more than just a few vampires where they were going.

Rhukaa took a deep breath and got to his feet, shakily. He walked over to Tyran and held out his hand. "She's right, Tyran. We need to continue. Don't worry about this nonsense, you have plenty of time to train. We won against them, Tyran. We are all exhausted but we did win. Now let's cross the border."

Tyran stared at Rhukaa's hand and remembered another time when he had held out his hand in the same way. The elf glanced at Shei. The troll had left the city of Orgrimmar to help the group on its quest to defeat Lp. Shei didn't believe at the time that it would work, she didn't want to leave the city. But she did. Tyran realized at once the decision he must make, and shook off the foolish feelings he had about quiting.

Tyran took Rhukaa's hand and used it to stand up. He looked around at the rest of the group, his expression of doubt cast into the abyss. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me, guys. Of course we're going to beat Lp. I won't destroy Lp because I am better, faster or more intelligent. I am going to destroy Lp because I must. He will be defeated, trust me! Come, warriors! Let us march!" Tyran threw his sword's tip into the air and started walking towards the border of Ashenvale and the Barrens. The horses had abandoned them when the battle began and now they would have to walk.

Rehck smiled and followed the elf to the border. Everyone else followed suit, glad to see that the journey was commencing. When Tyran had hope, they all had hope. As they neared Ashenvale, more and more of the land became green and fertile. The desert changed into a vast forest in what seemed to be the blink of an eye. The group heard a howl and turned abruptly to see Rehck's wolf with a rabbit in its mouth. The Orc laughed. He had wondered where the animal had gotten off to. The wolf had missed all of the action, true, but also all of the drama. While everyone else was busy traveling, the wolf had gone off to hunt. He could sniff his master out in a heartbeat.

Ylanna looked in awe at the green scenery which far surpassed anything she had ever seen. Ylanna noticed that her feet grew heavy but kept walking, thinking only that it must be fatigue. The rest of the group had been feeling the same thing but no one spoke up, all realizing that they had been through a lot and were just tired from their journey. It was only when Ylanna's eyelids began to drop and she dropped to her knees that the group realized there was something dreadfully wrong.

"Guys... is anyone else tired? I feel... so sleepy..." Ylanna said, softly.

"I do feel tired, actually..." commented Rhukaa. Tyran fell to the ground next, unable to control himself. "By the gods... there's something strange..." Rhukaa fell over. "Is going on..."

Everyone fell to the ground, pushed by some force no one could see. Bjorn struggled to raise his head. "Tyran... I think we are now facing... the real blockade to Ashenvale..." Bjorn tried to crawl back to the Barrens, hoping to negate the spell. Every move he took drained his strength, it was almost as if something were holding his feet in place.

Tyran was able to get his hand on his hilt and pull his sword out of its sheath. He planned to wedge the sword into the ground and use it to propel himself, but found he didn't have the strength to lift it, much less put it to any use.

The drowsiness was completely forgotten as the group slowly began to lose the ability to move until it seemed as if the force of gravity had been multiplied by a decent sized number. Their bodies were under an extreme amount of pressure that seemed to be building as time passed.

Tyran strained himself trying to move. "What... the hell... is hapen--" Tyran coughed. "Happening!" He said his words between breaths because even the act of speaking was difficult.

"Magic," coughed Rhukaa, struggling to breath.

Everyone knew in this instant that it was the end. They would all die. No one had the strength or the knowledge to negate the spell. No one in the group had ever even seen a similar spell before. Tyran was furious. He refused to believe he had continued the quest just to watch the others die alongside him by some stupid magical bull shit.

"No!" Tyran screamed as he tried to move himself. The pressure just kept building. He tried to flail his arms, to move his feet, to lift his head, but all to no avail. "NO! No... no! … no!" the elf gasped for air and fainted.

Ylanna was next to go out, her small body unable to take the strain. Rehck sighed and then coughed. "I guess... this... is the end..."

"Good bye friends," Bjorn struggled to say, "Nice... meeting you."

"Shei."

"Rhukaa."

"I'm sorry."

"I know." Shei coughed the words out. She wanted to say more but she couldn't find the strength. In her weak stupor, Shei thought she saw something move in the forest.

And then everything went dark.


	20. Chapter 20

"My Lord," said Auctionbeer.

"Yes?" Lp asked, impatiently. He liked to think that Auctionbeer was just so incredibly jealous of him and his awesome infallible skills that he had to drag out the time he had to talk to him.

The Orc cleared his throat. "As you predicted, the fools were stopped in Ashenvale by the gravity shield. They are dealt with and will never bother you again, my Lord." The Orc looked up to Lp to hear a response.

Lp nodded. Of course they had been stopped. He was surprised they didn't fail at the sleep dust stage of the blockade, though. No one ever made it to the gravity shield. It was really no matter, they had been dealt with. They were obviously just a band of extremely jealous kids who thought they might be able to defeat him, the Great Lp Who No One Could Beat in a Duel. It was a laughable situation.

When Lp heard that the meddlesome kids had somehow evaded or lived through his wretched storm, he was irritated. It was just a small mistake on his part though, he didn't make the storm very specific to what it targeted. The gravity shield, however, would affect anything going into or out of Ashenvale.

Part of Lp was disappointed, he was looking forward to a challenge. Alas, it was so terribly difficult being Lp. No one could beat him in a duel. Everyone was so incredibly locked in a jealous rage with the man, and none of them entertained him. Lp had thought that by thwarting their Warchief, the people of Orgrimmar might show him what they had in them. And they did.

Everyone was so pathetic and inferior to his skillful use of tactics, however, that still, even though he had stolen the city of Orgrimmar, no one stood a chance against him. So they wallowed in supreme jealousy for their new King, Lp. It was quite boring to Lp. It was a curse being so great and powerful.

"My Lord?" Auctionbeer asked.

"Oh... yes, thank you, Auctionbeer. I suppose that nonsense is over. Let's go remind the city of how jealous they are."

The two walked out of the throne room to find a guard who could spread the word that Lp would hold audience. Auctionbeer remembered something. "Oh yes, my Lord, the veterans of Warsong Gulch have been requesting a special holiday to celebrate their efforts and the men who have died."

Warsong Gulch was a great battle that had lasted eons, taking place on the border of the Barrens and Ashenvale. When the demons rebelled, both sides of the conflict ditched their post and ran back to their homeland.

Lp laughed wickedly. "Veterans? Veterans don't deserve a holiday. Don't make me laugh, fool."


	21. Chapter 21

Gnell had been guarding the gravity shield for days, a shaman having told him he would need to be there. The shaman didn't tell Gnell why it was so important he be near the border of Ashenvale and the Barrens, but Gnell understood and respected the great wisdom of the shamans and obeyed.

Now as he watched six people and what appeared to be a wolf crossing the gravity shield Lp had placed at the border, Gnell realized that this was his reason for his being at the border. What he was supposed to do though, the poor treant had no idea. He watched, confused as to what his purpose might be, as the group had walked through the sleep dust, then ended up in the slowing field. Finally the group ran smack into Lp's gravity shield and were put under an extreme pressure that would only increase. The treant knew he would have to do something quick, or never do anything at all.

But he was still at a loss for what that SOMETHING was. The treant tried to think of something he could do but his brain was scrambled. He was never good under pressure. The treant smiled wryly. How could he think of the pressure _he_ was under when there were six people under the force of a gravity shield? Suddenly, Gnell realized what he had to do and rushed towards the gravity shield. He ran through the sleep dust phase, fighting the drowsiness. When he reached the slowing field, he just kept walking and walking, slowly advancing with his stubby feet. At last he hit the gravity shield. The treant flung his arms into the air and casted wild growth. Healing light glowed around him and allowed him to move.

The treant dragged the people and the wolf, one by one, into the slowing stage of the barrier. When all were there, the treant was able to end his spell and almost fell down exhausted. Gravity was a force to be reckoned with and Gnell didn't plan on reckoning with it again anytime soon. After he caught his breath, Gnell slowly began moving the party out of the slowing field and then he dragged them across the sleep dust barrier. Finally Gnell had managed to save the group from the trying barrier and he was able to rest for a second before checking the people for injuries and possible deaths.

Gnell was relieved to find that everyone had a pulse. He had reacted in time to save the party of fools. Gnell was glad he had listened to the shaman's advice and he was incredibly curious as to why the people were trying to get into Ashenvale.


	22. Chapter 22

When Tyran woke up, his first thought was that he had a crick in his neck and it was killing him. His second thought was that he was already dead and must be in the afterlife. The afterlife looked a lot like a fluffy mass floating around in a serene pool of blue. Tyran smiled and contemplated walking on the fluff . It was when he looked around himself that he realized he had been staring at the sky. He was then under the impression that he was being attacked by tiny colorful imps.

"By the gods!" Tyran bellowed, getting to his feet and quickly drawing his sword. He swung his sword at the imps who surrounded him. "Back foul fiends! Back I say!" He managed to chop some of their heads off but there were too many and they were sure to overwhelm him.

His yelling eventually woke up his friends, who weren't too far from him. The group was dazed, not realizing what was going on around them, not comprehending the fact they were alive. Rhukaa was the first to establish existence in the real world and ran over to Tyran, grabbing his sword arm and shaking the boy. "Tyran! Tyran, stop. What are you doing? Settle down boy, you look like a lunatic."

Tyran glared at the warlock incredulously and pushed him back. "Stay out of my way, I'll get them, don't worry! We'll all be fine." Tyran swung his sword at the imps once more.

"Imps? Tyran, those are flowers... quit it, Tyran, you're killing them. Dammit boy." Rhukaa tried to get near Tyran to stop him but Tyran was swinging his sword around and he dared not get close.

The rest of the group was fully awake now, all of them convinced that Tyran had gone insane. Bjorn shook his head and went over to stop Tyran. Rehck followed to help. Bjorn expertly grabbed Tyran's sword arm and knocked the boy onto the ground. Both Rehck and Bjorn were needed to hold the boy down.

"Traitors! Traitors! The imps are going to get us, get off me, hurry!" Tyran wiggled and squirmed, trying to break free but Rehck and Bjorn had him pinned down hard.

Rhukaa sighed and looked at the sad field of broken flowers. He picked some up and he was baffled. Lavender, fawn lily, gentian... these plants didn't grow at the same times, much less the same places. Things just kept getting stranger and stranger. They wake up to find that they are not dead, Tyran goes berserk on a bunch of plants and now plants were growing out of season.

Tyran was still struggling against the two men when Shei came over to him and informed him, "Tyran. These aren't imps. They are called 'flowers.' Most are harmless, notice how they're not hurting you. Tyran, quit struggling and pay attention. Are they hurting you?"

Tyran stopped struggling for a second, hearing the commanding tone of Shei's voice. He was surprised to notice that he, in fact, was actually not in pain. Tyran had been raised in the desert, away from wildlife and had just assumed the worst. "Oh."

Once Rehck and Bjorn were sure Tyran had settled down and was not going to go crazy on a bunch of wildlife, they released him. Tyran put his sword back in its sheath and picked up one of the shredded flowers. He could almost laugh at himself. How could something so dainty ever harm him?

Ylanna picked up a flower and sniffed it. The desert had only cacti and it was a nice change to see such contrast. "This is a wonderful flowerbed! I wish we could have these in Orgrimmar, I'm sure my mother would love to see all of this color." Ylanna remembered her mother and realized that they had to get going to Moonglade to cure the plague. "But where are we?"

"And how did we get here? Did Lp get us? Maybe these flowers are poisonous. Shei, you said _most _are harmless, what if these aren't?" Tyran asked as he removed any flowers from his person.

Bjorn shook his head. "Kid, if Lp got us, we'd be dead. Hell, we _were_ going to die back there, remember all that pressure? We should be dead, not sitting in a bed of flowers." Bjorn was confused though. How were they saved? They had all collapsed under the pressure and now they were somewhere completely different.

"Well I think the flowers explain the intentions of whatever saved us from our end." said Rhukaa. Everyone else looked at him and waited for an explanation. He sighed and picked up a handful of the flowers. "These are all healing plants, plants for mental and physical strength. If someone wanted us dead, they would have left us in whatever it was that created that wretched pressure. Also, I'd like to point out that several of these flowers are growing quite healthily in the wrong season and climate."

So they had been saved by some goodly force and had escaped death. That's all Bjorn needed to know. He didn't care about the flowers, or whether or not it should be possible for them to grow. Bjorn found the fact Rhukaa knew so much about flowers to be creepy. Men shouldn't know that much about flowers, it wasn't healthy.

It wasn't long until Rehck's wolf had brought back a rabbit from its hunting. The group started a campfire and Rehck cooked the rabbit for them all to eat. Everyone felt healthy, even after the extreme pressure they were under and their near death experience, but everyone was starving. Tyran had suggested they move on, but nobody knew exactly where they were so they had all decided it was better to have a meal before they set out in a random direction.

They were all eating the rabbit, exchanging stories about their families and experiences, when Ylanna pointed and shouted, "_IT'S AN ENT!_"

Everyone looked in the direction she pointed. Rhukaa choked on his food until Tyran passed him his canteen. After that, Tyran drew his sword and pointed it at the creature who looked like a tree.

Gnell put his twiggy arms up and proclaimed, "Put the sword away, young one, I come in peace! My name is Gnell. And I wish you wouldn't call me an Ent. Ents aren't real. I am a _Treant. _All of you should still be asleep, you need to rest or the pain will catch up with you."

Shei bowed in respect to the treant. "Thank you, elder, for saving us from that calamity. We must be on our way, I'm afraid. I'd love to stay with you for a time but we have to make it to Moonglade in order to cure a plague and save Orgrimmar." Shei really did want to have a conversation or two with the treant. She had never met one before and now that she had, she had to be going. She did know that they were in Ashenvale now, because Ashenvale was the only place near the Barrens where a treant family lived.

Gnell shook his head in sorrow. "A plague? Perhaps I could be some help, I know of several plagues and their cures, two of my brothers live in Moonglade where they are visited every once in awhile, by people with plague problems."

Ylanna had never even heard of treants before, but at the mention of helping to cure the plague, Ylanna instantly decided she liked treants. Tyran had put away his sword when Shei started speaking to the treant with respect, but Bjorn was still wary. Magi, potions and talking trees. It was all too much for a simple guy like him. Thinking of taking the treant up on his offer, Shei turned to where Rhukaa had been sitting, intending to tell him to go ahead. But Rhukaa was there no longer.

"Gnell, we seem to have misplaced our alchemist. Maybe you two could work on the plague together when he shows up again. Alchemists. Always disappearing. Which way is it to Felwood, by the way?" Shei knew they were in Ashenvale, but where in Ashenvale, she had no idea. It would be pretty stupid to leave without knowing whether they were headed in the right direction.

Gnell shook his twiggy arm at her. "You are not leaving so soon. You might not feel the pain now, but your wounds still need to heal. You were all under an incredibly strong gravity shield. You'll stay here for awhile, I can provide food and shelter. The water here is foul but I believe you have one who can conjure?" There was no way in Azeroth Gnell was going to let a bunch of kids run off to Felwood after almost being crushed by a gravity shield.

At first, Ylanna had wanted to leave as soon as possible in hopes of curing the plague quicker but now that she thought of it, she was very tired and Gnell had said he might be able to help with the cure. "I can conjure water, and food as well. Thanks Gnell."

"Well, maybe we can spend the night or something but, we need to get moving. I need to destroy Lp and save the city! The longer he's there, the more of our people get harmed," said Tyran. He didn't want to stay and prance in the flowers all day. He wanted to go fulfill his destiny!

Bjorn shook his head. He didn't know anything about treants or magic, but he did know that a warrior needed to rest after taking a hit. "Nah boy, we have to stay here a few days at least. We can do some training while we stay anyways." At this, Tyran seemed to brighten up. He did need training, maybe staying wasn't such a bad idea.

Gnell nodded, glad to see he wasn't going to have to physically root the companions to the ground. "If you need anything at all just call my name." The treant left the group to themselves. He wanted them all to rest but he knew they wouldn't even if he insisted.


	23. Chapter 23

For the remaining part of the day, Tyran and Bjorn sparred together. They were sure to practice away from trees out of respect for their treant savior. Bjorn was glad to see that Tyran was only getting better. He seemed to become more skilled each hour that passed and Bjorn was proud. He knew the quest was not futile, he knew it from the day he met Tyran. Yet, a little reassurance does everyone some good, especially while most of the others didn't believe the objective of defeating Lp was possible.

Rehck went hunting with his wolf while Ylanna talked with Shei. Both were too tired to do much more than talk, having expended a great amount of magic in such a short period of time. They did gather firewood for dinner, though. No one knew where Rhukaa had gone and no one went to find him.

When Rhukaa didn't return in time for dinner, Gnell, who had returned, made a comment about his absence. Shei told him not to worry. He probably just needed to be alone. Besides, Rhukaa knew how to take care of himself. Gnell wasn't happy about his disappearance, there were many dangers in Ashenvale. The rebel demons, for one. Then there were the Satyr up north and the fouled Furbolgs.

When Rhukaa did return, it was already dark and everyone was planning to turn in soon. Gnell reminded the group about the dangers of Ashenvale and suggested setting a watch. Gnell couldn't stay up all night, he needed sleep as well.

"I'll take first watch," said Rhukaa, before Bjorn could offer. The warrior seemed about to protest but realized that he was actually tired. So he took second watch instead.

Gnell had created small shelters for the group of travelers, out of hollowed trees and various plants and each was able to find a spot to lie down. Ylanna and Rehck stayed up for a while, talking about Orgrimmar and wondering how Ylanna's mother was doing in the care of her neighbor. Tyran and Bjorn fell asleep before their heads reached the ground. Everyone was exhausted from the days events but only Bjorn and Tyran's bodies had sense enough to knock themselves out. Probably because of all the training they did.

Eventually Ylanna and Rehck fell asleep in the middle of a conversation about the Kirin Tor. Shei had been speaking to Gnell about the road to Moonglade and possible shortcuts through Felwood. Unfortunately, the treant was unable to provide any useful methods for storming a demon-infested country, but he did tell her vital information about the Furbolgs who controlled the cave that led to Moonglade. Gnell had to end their conversation short when he deemed it was the dead of night. Treants always slept at the same time every day.

Rhukaa was staring into the fire that he had set up as if he were trying to absorb its warmth. The night was not particularly chill, especially compared to the desert nights in Orgrimmar, but he felt cold all the same.

"I very much doubt any monsters or thieves are going to jump out of the fire," Shei came over and sat by Rhukaa.

Rhukaa's gaze did not leave the fire. "No. Nothing escapes the fire," he said wearily. Shei saw a flash of pain, a cringe of fear.

The troll regarded Rhukaa, concerned. "What happened in Azshara, Rhukaa?"

"Nothing. Almost got killed by Naga when they caught me with Thrall. That's the only thing that happened in Azshara." Rhukaa answered, shakily, biting his lip, looking at the fire. Before he had been trying to gain something from the fire, now he used it so he didn't have to look at Shei.

Shei moved closer to the warlock and took his hand in hers. "I won't tell the others, Rhukaa, but I wish you'd tell me. What causes you so much agony that you would keep it secret?"

Rhukaa turned towards Shei and realized that he was going to have to tell her. In a way, he wanted to, just as anyone would want to get a traumatic experience off his chest. But he had trouble even admitting to himself that the event had occurred. The warlock shuddered and began to tell her what made him so shaky. "Shei... it didn't happen in Azshara. It happened in Ashenvale."


	24. Chapter 24

Felfire Hill smelled of sulfur, a sign that the demons within were not dormant. This sign was unnecessary. Rhukaa had been fighting the demons of Felfire Hill in Demon Fall Canyon for the past two years and it was incredibly apparent that demonic activity was going on. Warlocks from all over Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms had massed in protest against the demons but it seemed all to no avail. No matter how many warlocks there were, there would always be more demons.

The demons of Demon Fall Canyon had gotten sick and tired of doing the bidding of those that studied the arcane art of darkness. They wanted freedom, rights, they wanted to choose when they would and would not assist a warlock. The warlocks, of course, had laughed and denied the demons everything they wanted. So naturally, the demons broke out in an outrage and started a revolution.

The warlocks would not stand for this so they gathered their ranks and created a base just off Felfire Hill and mounted an attack on the demons. Since, however, the demons were reproducing at an incredible rate and the warlocks were not producing at all, the warlocks became more and more outnumbered as the days had passed. Eventually the demons were able to break free of the blockade of warlocks and run into the forests of Ashenvale.

Rhukaa was at base on the day that the demons broke loose. He was preparing a potion he thought might have some sort of calming effect on the demons. If it worked, he would mass produce it and try to appease them that way. While he was preparing the serum, a scout who had ventured inside Demon Fall Canyon ran through the camp screaming incoherences.

All Rhukaa saw was that he was waving his arms violently in the air, gasping for breath and running around camp looking for the head of their order. One man grabbed the scout and showed him to their leader's tent as quickly as possible. There was really no need to find the leader, however, because once the scout got there, the entire camp and probably half of Kalimdor heard him scream, "THEY ARE COMING!"

The scream was so incredibly loud that the vial Rhukaa had been holding slipped out of his hands and crashed to the ground. He cursed, having spent two hours on just that one serum. The warlock collected himself and calmly picked up the broken vial and set it next to his work space. He chose a new vial and began cutting herbs once again. He became so engrossed in his work that he didn't notice when the rest of the camp started running to the edge of the forest.

"BY THE GODS, we can't let them get away!" Someone bellowed in the distance.

Rhukaa dropped the vial he was holding and sighed. He collected the broken glass and set it where the ruins of his old vial were. He chose another vial and held it up. It was when the third person screamed that he realized that there was a great commotion.

As soon as his mind was back in the real world, the warlock got to his feet and searched the area, oblivious to anything that had gone on. He was aware of all the screams but he had ignored them, figuring they were just novices, new to the work and easily excited.

Rhukaa saw that everyone in the camp had moved to stand by the edge of the forest. They were were gathered in a huddle and speaking loudly, trying to make some decision. From where he was, he couldn't make out what was being said, so the warlock moved closer to his kin. As he approached the group, he noticed the violent mannerisms they made towards the forest and the anger on their faces.

Rhukaa finally came in hearing range to hear the head of his order bellow, "It has been decided! Prepare your spells, we will rid Ashenvale of these demons if it is the last thing we do!"

The warlock looked around confused, watching as his kin began uttering the words to a spell, a single spell. Rhukaa remembered the screams, the running, the huddle, the command and he pieced all of the information together in one horrifying instant. "NO! No, don't do it! Have you all lost your minds! Don't do it!"

Their spells interrupted, the warlocks all looked back at Rhukaa and glared. The head of his order sighed. "It's about time you joined us, I thought you'd be working on potions the whole day. Now help us set fire to the forest and destroy these demons for good. We will triumph over the rebellion today." The head of his order nodded, expecting Rhukaa to join them.

Rhukaa stared at the head of his order in horror. He looked around at all of the other warlocks and they were irritated, wanting to begin their tasks. Rhukaa felt nauseous, he felt as if he had walked into a nightmare. "No! My Lord, please, the treants live in these forests. They are peaceful druids, we cannot burn their home. Please, there must be some other way."

The head of his order shook his head. "We burn them now or we let them go ravage whichever lands they want."

"I will warn the druids then." Rhukaa said with determination, getting ready to head into the forest.

"There is no time. It's now or never. We've already used up more time than we can spare."

Rhukaa stopped, and felt his blood run cold. He realized that his order would not stop for the druids. He looked frantically, desperately from one warlock to the other, looking for some sign of sympathy, of regret, of mercy. He stared into the void.

Anger, panic and fear raced across his mind. The world seemed to be closing in on him. How could his people let this happen? How could this even be considered? All of his morals seemed to face him at once, all grimacing, all laughing. All pushing him in opposite directions. What a cursed thing loyalty was. What wretched things like good and evil existed! He betrayed his people or betrayed the treants who had helped him with his art many times, who were peaceful and asked nothing of anyone. If the forests burned, they would die but if the forests didn't burn, how many more would die? Which was wrong and which was right?

"No. The forests can't burn, don't you understand? We cannot sanction the death of one race for another!" Rhukaa pleaded with the warlocks.

"Would you condemn the rest of Ashenvale to a fate like Felwood rather than burn a few trees, brother?" asked one of the warlocks, impatient to begin.

"I-- of course not but... there's got to be another way! I just need a little more time..." He looked around pathetically, looking for someone who agreed.

"There is no time left. You will help us, or you will be stripped of your title and damned as a betrayer of the land and a deserter in a time of war." The head of his order said with finality.

Rhukaa backed up a step, not believing what he was hearing. "No. No, I'll have no part in this, I can't. I won't." He tried to sound strong.

"You will." said another warlock, darkly. The spell casting began again.


	25. Chapter 25

Rhukaa stopped speaking and stared back into the fire. He shuddered, remembering that day. Shei turned his face towards hers. "Rhukaa, please tell me you didn't."

Rhukaa stood and turned away from Shei and the fire. His eyes started to tear up. "Don't look at me, Shei." He placed his face in his hands as his body was racked with sobs. He tried to muffle them but it was to no avail. "Don't look at me."

Shei reached out a hand but Rhukaa shrunk away from it. The priest wasn't used to seeing Rhukaa in such an unstable way. In fact, this was the first time she had ever seen him cry. It just wasn't like him. Shei walked around to face Rhukaa and grabbed him before he could turn away again. She pulled him close so that his ear was by her mouth. She stroked his hair and said, "Tell me the rest, Rhukaa."

The warlock calmed down slowly, comforted by Shei's warmth, and began to finish his recount. "So they began casting again and I realized there was nothing I could do to stop it from happening..."

The warlocks chanted the words to their spell, all glaring at Rhukaa as they did so. The warlock was confused and stressed. He didn't want to burn down the forests of Ashenvale, but there was no way he could stop the others from doing so.

He didn't believe his order was evil but in this moment, he found himself siding with the residents of Silithus. Sure, the head of his order said it was to save others from dying. If the demons escaped and found civilization, many people would be slaughtered. The warlocks were preventing death by causing it.

Were the deaths of a thousand preferable to the deaths of tens of thousands? Were numbers all that mattered? Was inaction evil in this instance? Rhukaa questioned himself again and again but the well of answers must have been dry that day, for he received none. The rest of his order glared at him and he realized he had to make a choice. To kill or not to kill. To kill by action or by inaction. So many factors, so many morals to consider.

Flustered, Rhukaa found that his hands and mouth began working on their own. No! He didn't want to burn the forest. But he had to, there was no other way. The treants will die! Thousands more will die if he didn't. The treants are peaceful, helpful, kind! A lot of kind people will die if he didn't do it. Rhukaa paused before the last word in his spell. Now or never. The warlock bit his lip and closed his eyes as he rained fire upon the forests of Ashenvale.

When the forest was burnt an hour later, Rhukaa stopped his spell. He stared at his hands in horror. The rest of his order left to go back to their tents, feeling like heroes having saved thousands from death. Rhukaa fell to his knees where he stood, looked at his repulsive hands and began to sob.

Rhukaa's eyes stared in horror at some atrocity unseen, as if he were reliving the day he spoke of. "There's fire everywhere... it's everywhere..." Rhukaa broke free of Shei's grasp and backed up, looking around himself at the invisible threat. "I did this. By the gods, I did this."

Shei watched in startled amazement as her once-rational friend turned into a paranoid lunatic. The turmoil coursing through his blood was peaking and Shei feared he might lose his senses entirely. Rhukaa had gotten himself into the fetal position and was mumbling incoherences to himself. Shei got down next to him and tried to shake him back into reality. Rhukaa pulled away, convinced that Shei was some sort of entity coming to cause him harm.

"Rhukaa. Rhukaa stop this, this isn't you. There's no fire here anymore." Shei tried to get close to him but he pulled back every time. He kept mumbling about the fire and how it was all around them. How it was all his fault. At last Shei was able to get a hold on the warlock. She looked him straight in the eye and told him, "The fire is gone. Look around."

He writhed, trying to escape Shei's hold but it was all to no use. Shei smacked him across the face and Rhukaa snapped back into reality. He lifted his hands and stared at them in disgust. "Shei, I am a monster. A wretched, horrible thing. How could I do that? How could I join them?" He had been asking himself these questions over and over and he could come up with nothing.

Shei wrapped her arms around her distraught friend. It broke her heart to see him in such a horrible state. "You're not the monster, Rhukaa. The demons were the monsters. Sometimes to destroy a monster, you must destroy that which is good. Just speak with Gnell, he will understand. You shouldn't have joined, Rhukaa, but there was nothing you could have done to stop it from happening."

Rhukaa looked into Shei's eyes, prepared to see the pity which he so scorned, to see disappointment or disgust. He saw none of this and began to break down. "Shei, I should have told you where I was going... you never would have let me done that. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

"You need to forgive yourself, dear. The only one blaming you right now is yourself. The druids understand, they will not be happy, but druids understand the ways of the world. Forgive yourself, Rhukaa, your blame hurts you more than anyone else's blame could."

Rhukaa placed his head on Shei's shoulder as tears streamed down his cheeks. "What if I can't?" The warlock truly believed he could not. How can anyone forgive such a heinous act?

The troll looked sadly at her friend and stroked his hair. "I'm afraid you'll just have to, Rhukaa. There's no way we're getting through Felwood if you're going to be in this state. We have to stay here for a little while, though. Just take the time and try to relax. Talk to Gnell, get some closure."

The warlock closed his eyes in agony. How could he possibly talk to Gnell about what had happened? It wasn't Gnell Rhukaa was afraid of, it was admitting the horrible thing he did to the person he wronged. He knew the treant druids, and he knew they wouldn't blame him, or even the whole class of warlocks, for what had occurred. It was this that pained him the most. Scorn, derision, hate. Those were things he could deal with.

"Just think about it, I don't want you to be hating yourself forever. We need your head on straight in Felwood. I'm going to go get Bjorn to take his watch, you better get some sleep."


	26. Chapter 26

The clash of steel was heard frequently in the camp. Tyran decided to take every free moment he had and use it to practice. Gnell had tried at first to convince him to take it easy. Tyran's companions had just laughed at the treant. Tyran would take it easy when Lp's head was on a pike and Thrall was safe inside of Orgrimmar.

Tyran was excelling in the use of his blade. It was far lighter than the one he had before and he could now use it for endless amounts of time. Soon, he was tiring Bjorn out with sword practice and the warrior decided that they better practice other things. The two always practiced in clearings where the trees were scarce so they wouldn't accidentally strike one. The two didn't know much about treants but they didn't think Gnell would like that very much.

Tyran was miffed that he had failed with the bow and arrow in his previous endeavors and so he decided to try again. The thought of failure was not one he entertained for very long and when he did, it only made him want to try even harder. Failure was not an option. If he was going to destroy Lp, he was going to have to work hard not to fail.

"No, you're holding it like a crossbow. Watch me and do what I do." Rehck said, demonstrating how to properly hold a bow. He knocked an arrow into his bow and released it. It hit its target. Gnell had rooted a few tree stumps out of the ground for training use. The trees were cut by an Orc company that often came into Ashenvale to harvest wood.

Tyran tried to emulate Rehck, but he had aimed his arrow a little too high and it went soaring. Seeing that Rehck's wolf was otherwise employed-- chewing on a rabbit he had found earlier-- Tyran ran after the arrow himself to retrieve it. Rehck couldn't afford to lose any arrows, they might run into trouble later on.

Tyran ran in the direction his arrow went and finally he came to a small pond. At first he thought it ended up at the bottom, but then he saw it. It was sitting next to Ylanna, head in the ground. Tyran went over to retrieve it but Ylanna seemed not to notice him. Looking closer, he noticed that Ylanna was staring into the water with a troubled expression on her face. Tyran frowned.

"What's wrong?" Tyran sat down next to her, putting the arrow to the side of himself. "Are you okay? I'll go get Rehck."

Ylanna looked up from the pond for a second before looking back. She wanted to be alone and she wished Tyran would leave her. Throughout the journey she had made, she had usually been busy doing something. Either collecting firewood, conjuring food, helping other people with their tasks or talking with her new companions. Now everyone was busy with something except for her. Instead of finding solace and time to rest, Ylanna found only despair.

While she was off running around the continent with a bunch of random people on a quest that was going to fail, people in Orgrimmar were being sent to the Eastern Kingdoms and dying of the plague. Ylanna wondered sometimes if she'd return to find home, or Lp sitting on a pile of ruins.

The mage wished she had some way to go home real quick and just make sure everything is okay. The fact that she couldn't know if her mother was even alive or not killed her. Ylanna had hoped that she could scry for Orgrimmar using the water, but it was to no avail. Lp's anti-magic shield was far too strong.

"I'm going to destroy Lp, Ylanna. Please believe me, I won't let you guys down. I'm going to destroy him, step all over his face. I'll become a hero and save the city from its peril! They will create a great statue in my honor and Thrall will be restored to his throne. Just watch Ylanna, it'll be alright again." Tyran said, trying to be helpful.

Ylanna shook her head. He didn't get it. He might very well destroy Lp, but what use was having a free city when you had no family to share it with? Ylanna would rather be sent to the Eastern Kingdoms. "The plague is taking my mother, Tyran."

Tyran didn't speak for a long time. When he did, he was barely audible. "We will find the cure. Mark my words, we will. Lp has hurt us in the same way and he and his plague shall suffer for it."

Ylanna stared at Tyran. There was a strange darkness in the way he spoke. Before, Ylanna had only ever heard him say light, good-natured, positive things. The last words he spoke to her were covered in a thick layer of venom and Ylanna wondered at it.

Tyran took the arrow and headed back towards Rehck and Bjorn, who were wondering where he had been.


	27. Chapter 27

"Gnell."

The treant, who had been focused on his work, whipped around violently and was relieved to see it was only Rhukaa. "So the elusive alchemist finally shows his face. I was beginning to think you were nocturnal."

Rhukaa shifted. He still didn't like looking at the treant. "Gnell, I need to talk to you about something."

The treant smiled and motioned to a tree stump that was near him. "Of course, take a seat and tell me what vexes you so."

Rhukaa sat but he didn't say anything for a long time. He didn't know how to say what he wanted to say until he realized there was only one way in which he could say it. "Gnell, when the warlocks burnt down your forest, I was among them."

Gnell shook his head. The kid blamed himself. The treant wasn't a professional at reading minds—Rhukaa wreaked on self loathing. "Look kid, don't mention that, it had to be done. The treants understand."

Rhukaa stared at Gnell, perplexed. He knew the treants wouldn't blame him, or even the other warlocks, but he didn't realize he would get away with it so easily. It made him very confused, and a little angry. "I slaughtered thousands of your brothers and sisters. I burnt the forest of old. How can you forgive that?"

"Everything must change, kid. For better or for worse, that is the way of the world and it has always been this way. I am not an old treant. I have lived only ten hundred years. In this time, I have seen things grow old and die, trees grow and perish, men walk then limp. Change is inevitable and blame is irrelevant.

"The forest burnt to the ground, but look around you, boy. What do you see?" Gnell asked, patiently. He understood the ways of humans and knew that the warlock did not yet find peace with himself.

"The forest is alive again, but I can only imagine how long—" he was cut off.

"Ten days, boy. Ten days it took me and the remaining treants to rebuild the forest of Ashenvale. What grew, grew better for the fertilizer of death. The forest can be fixed. If the demons had gone loose though… that would have been a tragic story," said Gnell. Truly, if the demons had been released into the world, things would have been torn asunder.

"I just don't know what so possessed me. I never would have done that… never would have let that happen…" Rhukaa mumbled, upset with himself. The treant was telling him it had to be done, but Rhukaa knew this wasn't true. There was always another way.

Gnell put his twiggy hand on the ground and concentrated his energy. Slowly, a new tree began to grow up from the ground and finally reached its prime. "You see? Life grows anew. As long as there's one treant in this land, everything will be kept in a neat order. Do not blame yourself for what you did. You have a responsibility to your group. You must make it through Felwood and cure a plague. Forget times past and work towards the future."

Rhukaa watched the tree sprout up in amazement. Though he had met a few treants in Moonglade before, he had never seen one use his magic. Rhukaa looked at his hands in disgust. Treants could create life, he could only create death. What use was his magic when life was being threatened?

Gnell seemed to read his mind. "Rhukaa, you're in a unique situation. You can deal death with your magic, true. But your alchemy can save lives. Never forget that, young one. You have and can save lives."

Rhukaa shook his head. "My alchemy can take lives just as swiftly as my magic."

"You could also use your magic to defend and protect your friends." Gnell smiled.


	28. Chapter 28

Tyran and company stayed with Gnell in the forest of Ashenvale for what seemed like only a few days. They had truly stayed for two full weeks. Had Tyran realized this, he would have left days ago. Bjorn and Rehck, however, were not ignorant to the time. They both marked the days on one of the tree stumps Gnell had given them to practice on. Both Rehck and Bjorn agreed that Tyran should spend some time training while everyone else was resting.

The warrior and the hunter would have been perfectly content to stay with the treant for another full week had they not been abruptly kicked out of camp by Gnell himself.

One day, Gnell woke up and provided breakfast for everyone like normal and took part in conversation. He allowed everyone to finish their meal and conversations, but when Tyran and his two trainers got up to do some work, Gnell stopped them.

"I'm sorry, but you're all going to have to leave. There's a path just slightly East of here that will take you to Splintertree Post. You should stop there for the night."

The group looked at each other, confused at the situation. Just the day before, Gnell had been encouraging them to stay as long as they wanted. Now all of a sudden they were being kicked out. Rhukaa spoke up, "Is there any reason we must leave so quickly?"

Gnell glanced towards the border of the Barrens. "I just need my space. You've overstayed your welcome. Get going."

Confused and slightly hurt, the group packed the few things they had brought and few extra provisions for their trip. They waved goodbye to the treant and left. They did as Gnell said and headed East. Sure enough, there was a smooth path that led North to where Splintertree Post was sure to be.

The forest of Ashenvale, which had so awed its trespassers previously, was now dull and boring compared to Gnell's camp. The group traveled North without taking much note of the wildlife.

While most of his companions would have much rather stayed at camp for a few more days, Tyran was glad to be moving. He had trained hard and was ready to put his metal to the test. Dawdling at camp wasn't destroying Lp, and it wasn't curing the plague.

When the group had walked a considerable distance North, Rehck's wolf suddenly stopped. Confused at why his friend was lagging behind, Rehck turned towards him and saw that his teeth were barred and the animal was growling. "What's wrong buddy?"

The wolf stood there growling for a few more seconds before taking off in a sprint. Rehck ran after him, telling the group, "I'll go get him, be wary. There's some threat nearby for sure."

Everyone else ran after Rehck, afraid the wolf might lead him on a wild goose chase. They were surprised when they saw the gate of Splintertree Post. Even more surprised to see Rehck's wolf heading straight inside, pushing the two guards who watched the gate to the side. Before the guards were able to recover, Rehck ran inside after his wolf.

The group laughed. It seemed the wolf was only hungry and knew where he'd find a good slice of meat. When the companions tried to enter, however, the guards barred their entrance.

"Why won't you let us in?" Ylanna asked, "Our friend's in there."

The guards looked at her impassively. "Sorry ma'am, but you ain't entering this gate. They be suffering from the plague. Quarantine."

Ylanna froze and forced her ears to register the words. She was speechless in the ill sort of way. Bjorn, seeing that Ylanna was petrified beyond rationality, addressed the guards. "Look, our friend just ran in, could we just go get him and leave?"

The guards glanced at each other. "Really am sorry, sir. Our orders is that no one can enter and no one is to leave. No exceptions. Your friend barged in."

Bjorn was about to assert that he'd "just barge in" in a second, when Ylanna found her voice again.

"Please can we enter? He was only in there for a minute, he can't have the plague with such little exposure. Can he?" Ylanna looked at Rhukaa for reassurance.

Rhukaa returned Ylanna's glance with sadness and looked at the ground, mumbling, "There's a very small chance…"

"No! No, I won't let you keep him in there, please!" Ylanna sputtered. The guards were untouched and said nothing. Ylanna backed up and shook her head. "No… no! I'll enter too, I'll join him."

Ylanna tried to get past the guards to enter the city but Tyran yanked her back. "Not today, Ylanna. We have to cure this plague, remember? That's the only way we can save him now." Ylanna struggled but was unable to get past Tyran. He knew it wasn't the proper situation to be proud of himself, but Tyran liked his newfound strength and muscular power.

The guards didn't react to Ylanna's death wish, and they wouldn't be clear on just how much of the population was infected. They seemed to only be interested when Tyran mentioned curing the plague. One of the guards pointed them in the direction of Felwood and urged them to be on their way.

Shei had to drag Ylanna away from Splintertree Post bodily. "Ylanna dear, we must make haste to Moonglade if we're going to save him. There's nothing we can do here." Ylanna burst out crying. Shei held her close and tried to comfort the mage.

"It's not fair! It's just not fair…"

"Sometimes life isn't fair. But we have to keep on living anyways." Shei explained. Ylanna was able to walk on her own and resigned, she followed the rest of the group in the direction the guard had pointed. The day had started off confusing, and now it had turned sour.

Bjorn silently cursed the plague. He did not dwell in the cursing state for long though, he realized that that would have done nothing. He was just miffed at having lost his friend. Hopefully they would get the cure in time to save him.


	29. To Felwood

The traveling was slow not because the terrain was rough, but because everyone was upset about losing one of their group. Ylanna was entirely downcast and no matter what anybody did, she didn't cheer up. She wanted to be back in Gnell's camp. She wanted to be back on Fray Island. She wanted to be back in Orgrimmar. Anything was better than this.

As they approached Felwood, the skies became darker and the air became more dense and difficult to breath. Ylanna didn't notice until Rhukaa told them all to stop.

"I just want to tell you all a bit about Felwood. I fear I may have been misleading you this whole trip. Felwood is no fairy wonderland. It's a demon breeding ground. Usually I could control them, but with the demonic uprising, I' don't dare to try."

Bjorn glanced at the warlock warily. He didn't like magic. He didn't like demons. He didn't even like Rhukaa very much. He mainly hated these things because he didn't know how to deal with them. Bjorn asked, "There's no other path to Moonglade?"

"I'm afraid not."

Bjorn shifted, uncomfortable. He couldn't lose courage now though, when they had come so far. "How do we combat demons?"

"We don't plan to," Shei spoke up. Everyone looked at her skeptically. Felwood was huge, not even Tyran could think of a way to get by unnoticed. "Light magic should frighten most demons away. If we can channel my magic into something to ward them off, we might not have too many problems."

Bjorn was now confused. Magic was going to protect him from… other magic. He didn't see the difference. It was all strange and unnatural in his opinion. Hardly mattered which side the magic was on..

"I could create a mana sapphire for you to use," Ylanna said sullenly, creating the gem and handing it to Shei. Shei found a large stick on the ground and broke it in two, taking one half and jamming the mana sapphire into one of the ends. Now she could use it as a staff.

Shei whispered arcane words and her magic surged through the wooden part of the staff, up to the gem. The mana sapphire began to glow bright white and became warm to the touch. Shei nodded. She hoped it worked.

Rhukaa wasn't sure if he should explain exactly what sort of demons were in Felwood or not. Guessing he'd just scare Bjorn back to Orgrimmar, he decided against a more detailed explanation. If Shei's magic worked, the extra information wouldn't be of any use anyways.

The group continued north, intent on getting as far as possible before they had to rest. Instead of leading the party like he usually did, Bjorn slunk to the back of the group, next to Ylanna. There's no way he was going to be in the front line when the demons came. He'd fight an Ogre any day, but Bjorn was not about to touch a demon without due cause.

Tyran happily took the lead, Rhukaa and Shei close behind him in case anything did occur. Tyran's stride had purpose, conviction and measure. More so now than ever before. He was not only going to destroy Lp, restore Thrall to his throne, rid the Eastern Kingdoms of Lp's sweatshops and cure the plague. He was going to save a friend, and that meant more to Tyran than ridding the world of all corruption. Demon breeding ground, bah! Nothing could stop him. He was going to achieve his goals. He had to.

As they traveled deeper into Felwood, the sounds became more eerie. Soon the group began to hear the wind wail as if it were a spectre, their footsteps seemed to echo in the silence that was not silence. Around them were many sounds. Crickets chirping, the strangled croak of a toad, the splish splash that occurred every time someone stepped in the murky waters of Felwood. There was even the question of a very nosy owl: Who? Who? All of these sounds were noted, but none of them detracted from the complete and utter silence. The eerie winds and the dense atmosphere made it seem mute, although everyone could hear perfectly the noise around them.

The place had a sense of foreboding about it that seemed to silence its noisy counterparts. The toad had a place in Felwood, the crickets belonged. Tyran and company did not. Felwood itself didn't want them there and the tension made everything seem inexplicably silent.

Ylanna was oblivious to the unease her companions felt and walked through the murk as if it didn't exist. Her feet moved systematically, following the others to Moonglade. The mage was silent, having accepted her situation. There was nothing she could do until they reached Moonglade. She wouldn't panic until she at least reached her destination. There was hope, and for hope, sorrow can be silenced. For hope, even the dead might walk Azeroth.

Everyone took turns talking to Ylanna, trying to cheer her up or offer comfort. Traveling together through so many difficulties naturally made everyone feel closer, even though just weeks earlier they were perfect strangers. Ylanna tried to laugh at Tyran's jokes, she tried to find interest in Bjorn's stories of battle and she tried to listen to Shei's reassurance, but she found nothing in any of it. The world was empty because justice seemed to have forsaken her. First the plague came for her mother... and no one stood up. Next the plague came for Rehck... and someone must take a stand. If no one took a stand against the plague, there'd never be anyone _to_ stand up to the plague.

When Rhukaa decided to accompany Ylanna for awhile, he didn't know quite what to say. He wanted to say _something_, but he couldn't think of anything helpful. He was never really great at comforting people, and he wasn't very skilled at distracting people from their problems like Tyran and Bjorn had tried to do. Rhukaa normally just told things like they were. The warlock guessed that telling Ylanna that Felwood was a wretched place and their chances of making it through unscathed were about fifteen times greater than getting back to Orgrimmar in time to cure her mother of the plague, would not help.

Luckily for Rhukaa, he didn't have to say anything. Ylanna spoke to him instead. "I don't completely understand but, we're going to Moonglade so the druids can give you herbs right?"

Rhukaa nodded, "Yes... the herbs would be horribly out of season."

Ylanna tilted her head in question. "But Gnell is a druid. Couldn't he have made the herbs?"

Rhukaa smiled slightly. A very good question, a question he had asked Gnell himself. "I spoke to Gnell about it and he did tell me he could make the herbs I wanted. However, he said that he could not create a large enough supply by himself and the few other treants who live in that area. We have to go to Moonglade to truly cure the plague."

Ylanna sighed. Part of her wished they had gotten the cure, brought it to Orgrimmar and then headed back to Moonglade for the rest of the people. The rest of her knew she was just being selfish. She couldn't help caring more about her family than anyone else's.

Rhukaa saw the expression on Ylanna's transparent face and knew what she was thinking. "I'm sorry, Ylanna. It would have just taken too long. I need this whole plague to be resolved, not just part of it. You can rest assured that I will cure this plague." For a second, Rhukaa looked just as determined at Tyran did on a daily basis.

Ylanna noticed this and asked, "Does anyone in your family suffer from the plague?"

The warlock looked at Ylanna and shook his head. "No, I want to cure this plague for my own selfish reasons. I want to go home."


	30. Chapter 30

Seething in fury, Lp had locked himself up in his throne room with two servants for a full day before he angrily demanded that one of the servants fetch him Auctionbeer. He grabbed the plate of shrimp the other servant held and told the man to get lost as well.

The war wizard slipped an unshelled shrimp into his mouth and ate it. One by one, the tiny fish slipped down his gullet. When Auctionbeer arrived, Lp was finishing his last piece. Instead of opening his mouth, Lp pointed regally to a chair that opposed himself. Auctionbeer understood and took a seat.

Lp spent a few good minutes staring down his companion and making him feel uncomfortable before he slammed the shrimp plate on the ground and got to the point. "Auctionbeer. You have told me many times that these rebels... these fools are dead. Many times. Yet I receive reports from a half-demon in _Felwood _that they continue to exist."

Auctionbeer shifted. He wanted to get out of the chair and run out of Orgrimmar such was the fury of his Lord. The Orc cleared his throat and said, "I apologize, my Lord. The fools are slippery, they are tricky and cunning. I assure you, sir, that I have many spies in Felwood who will easily thwart them."

Lp closed his eyes and clenched his fist in anger. Despite his rage, the mage gracefully stood on his feet and started circling Auctionbeer's chair like a shark nearing its prey. "Spies. I have spies, I know I have spies. My spies are everywhere. You, fool, are supposed to be the one giving these damn spies their orders. Tell me, you sad excuse for an Orc, how do six nitwits and a wolf elude you constantly when the amount of spies I have in any one place easily meets these numbers or exceeds them? Tell me why I cannot have a few idiots die in their sleep, drink from a poisoned river, get caught in a trap or get beaten in combat when I have elite assassins among my spies? Tell me, you bumbling oaf. I'm curious."

The fiery loathing and contempt in Lp's furious eyes made Auctionbeer freeze. He tried to avoid those eyes, swirling around him. He tried to find some way to escape. It was frightening to him, to be alone in such a large room with such an angry and powerful man. "I-I uh... Oh sir, forgive me! I don't know how I keep failing. These kids are more than they look! They got passed the gravity shield, by the gods! Let me have just one more chance, I'll be rid of them. I promise, my Lord. My King! Do not give up on me!"

Lp quit moving in circles and stood to face the quivering Orc. "One more chance, pathetic wretch. One more chance to prove you are worthy of being in my presence. Your jealousy is the same as everyone else's. If you cannot function, you are nothing to me."

Auctionbeer recognized the dismissal in Lp's words and got out of his chair. He wanted to run as fast as he could out of the place, but he knew better. He backed out of the room slowly, bowing the entire way.


	31. Chapter 31

It wasn't long before the skies began to turn dark and the noises that were curious before turned ominous and foreboding. The air almost seemed to become more difficult to breathe and the paths appeared less substantial. Whether this was because of the night or just their imagination, none of the companions could tell.

When the sun had almost completely abandoned Azeroth, Rhukaa turned around and told everyone to stop. "We have a choice now that can decide if we ever do reach the end of our quest. Which option is correct cannot be predicted I am afraid…"

Bjorn rolled his eyes. He was tired of the magic-user and how very slow he got to his points. "Tell us our choice, then." They did not have all day and Bjorn was not about to sit through another one of Rhukaa's talks.

The warlock smiled. "Yes Bjorn. We have two choices. We can travel through night, and sleep by day. Or we can travel by day and sleep through night. We haven't seen any demons because we have been traveling while the sun is out. The demons will come during the night. If we sleep during night, they may look over us. Or they may find us in a position in which we have little time for reaction."

The group considered this for awhile. In the end, however, it was Tyran who had the final say. "I'm not afraid of any demons. If they're to come, let them not face me unaware, so I might have time to rip their guts out. Let's get moving now and we'll make extra time." Time was important above all things, decided Tyran. It was the only thing they could not spare.

Ylanna and Bjorn shrugged, and followed Tyran. Rhukaa and Shei glanced at each other. The warlock sighed. "They have no idea. So, how long can that staff last?"

"As long as I do, now let's catch up." Shei began to head after Tyran and the others when Rhukaa grabbed her arm and turned her around.

He hesitated for a second before asking, "How long can you last?" Shei shook her head and went to walk with the rest of the group. Rhukaa glanced at the green sky that was growing darker by the second and he cursed it.

Shei was careful to walk in the center of the group so that her magic was equally strong around every person. She had only been in Felwood once before and that had been with a large group of magi, warlocks and alchemists. Even then, the group did encounter and have trouble with demons and other foul things that lurked in the murk of Felwood.

Bjorn wished Rehck had not walked into Splintertree Post now more than ever. His wolf and tracker skills would have been invaluable in the pitch of night when even by the light of Shei's staff, the path seemed to disappear.

The group walked for an hour or so before they encountered anything. Rhukaa stopped in his tracks and after a moment or two everyone else stopped to ask him what was wrong. It wasn't Rhukaa who answered. It was Bjorn. "It's silent."

Ylanna shrugged. She liked it better silent. The rest of the group looked around warily and the mage didn't understand. Soon enough, she understood too well.

Everything was silent for a few more seconds before the air was filled with a shriek. It was unnatural and beastly, echoing for far longer than anything healthy should. Bjorn and Tyran instinctively stood back to back, swords raised in waiting. Ylanna, realizing why everyone was on edge, quickly prepared a spell, ready to put it into action at the sight of danger. Which would have been so much easier if she could see.

The group waited and waited for what seemed like hours but was really only minutes. At one point, Ylanna thought that whatever had made the noise had captured some other prey and left. She was sorely wrong. Out of nowhere, a beast jumped at the group, shrieking once more. With only a second of hesitation, Shei brought her staff close to the monstrosity. The beast shrieked and backed up a bit, guarding his eyes.

Now that it was in the light, the group could see what they faced. The monster was dark brown with leathery skin and shocking green eyes that seemed to imitate Felwood's foul skies. The creature walked on all four feet and had massive dirty claws which it was raking into the ground, trying to endure the light.

Shei increased the amount of magic she channeled through the staff and stepped closer and closer to the demon. Rhukaa walked near her with a spell ready just in case. Shei kept increasing her magic and the monster was eventually forced to retreat and give up. It ran away shrieking, to find less dangerous prey.

Shei sighed, "For a second I thought the thing wasn't going to relent." Ylanna and Bjorn, who had been holding their breath earlier, now released it, glad for the trial to be over.

Tyran smiled. "That was great! Let's continue group, to cure the plague!" The elf started marching north, his spirits obviously raised by the small conquest. Ylanna and Bjorn, sharing his exultation, followed.

Shei stared after the monster, not fully realizing it had retreated.

"Shei… how much magic did you use?" Rhukaa glanced at his friend, concerned.

"Just a little, it was no problem," Shei said and began walking towards the rest of the group. The warlock frowned and shook his head. She was lying to him.

As the companions traveled deeper into the night, so they traveled deeper into Felwood. Several times, Shei had to use her staff to ward off the demons. A few felhounds and a succubus had challenged them. The group never encountered the strange, leathery creature again, but every time a demon came, everyone shrank back a bit, remembering those wretched green eyes.

Tyran was marching and chanting some ancient war songs to try and boost morale, simultaneously attempting to scare off any monsters that might be near. Bjorn joined in and added some of the songs he knew.

When the group was further into the heart of Felwood, the lands became more swampy. The companions had to walk through sludge which slowed them down quite a bit. The paths which were already obscured by the darkness disappeared into the murky wastes of Felwood. Bjorn thanked the gods he was not wearing plate armor, and just had his leather hunting gear. The magic users were not so lucky. Their robes seemed to absorb the murk and weigh them down.

"What's that?" Tyran asked Bjorn and pointed.

Bjorn squinted and look in the direction Tyran pointed. At first he saw nothing, but a double take made him realize something. "I see fire."

Tyran and Bjorn glanced at each other, ill at ease. Fire could mean several things, and none of them good. Bjorn's first thought was of forest fires. His second was of camp fires. In this instance, he didn't know which would be better. The warrior motioned for Tyran to wait for the rest of the group to catch up. The magic users lagged a bit behind.

Noticing Tyran and Bjorn were waiting for them, Rhukaa sped up to meet them. The two were concerned about something.

"Rhukaa, we see fire in the distance. It's far off... or appears to be. Hard to tell in this darkness," Bjorn informed the warlock. Rhukaa sighed and looked in the direction, already knowing what was there. Bjorn waited patiently for a reply but none came. "Uh?"

Rhukaa glanced back at Bjorn. "Demons. Social demons. The worst part is, we have to pass them, the murk gets really deep as we get nearer the center of Felwood, the paths become less numerous."

Ylanna, hearing Rhukaa's last remark, asked, "Can't we just scare them off with light?" Ylanna was only half-listening to the plight of her friends. She still didn't feel entirely in the world and was a bit irritated at the hold up.

Rhukaa and Shei glanced at each other. Bjorn noticed and understood. Though he didn't know anything about magic, he did know about warfare. If these demons were "social" as Rhukaa implied, there would be many in one place, perhaps a small settlement. At worst, a village or town. One priest against a legion of demons... odds were that some would make it through the light magic.

Tyran shook his head. "There's no sneaking by if we follow the path. Maybe we should deviate from the path and hope we end up where we're supposed to be."

Nobody responded, nobody moved. Leaving the path, even if it was a sketchy, faded path, was not an idea anyone particularly liked. At the same time, it was the only idea anyone could come up with. Tyran gave his friends a few minutes for the truth of the matter to sink in. They must leave the path or face a village of demons. After waiting, Tyran started heading in a different direction. He knew his friends would follow.

The farther they got from the fiery glow, the more confident the group became. They could no longer see the fire after only a few minutes of walking. The sun began to rise and the group found a spot of dry land to sleep on. Convinced the light would protect them, they fell asleep and let the dream world take them. Bjorn took first watch, not convinced of any such thing. There were demons in Felwood and Bjorn trusted them just as much as he trusted Lp.


	32. Chapter 32

"What's that?" a slimy voice inquired.

His companion burped and picked a squirrel bone out of his teeth. "Eh? Oh. That's interesting. Move over, I want to see."

The first speaker shifted over a bit to allow his friend to see better. His companion still couldn't see as well as he wanted to so he pushed the first out of the way. Grumbling at his friend, the first allowed the second to see.

"Ah. Gorash, I know what it is." The figure sniffed the air and smiled. "Man."

Gorash cackled. "Man? We must tell the rest! We won't be eating squirrel this day!"

The two grotesque figures bounced and fumbled into the demon village. The demons prided themselves on their small village, built entirely on dry ground. Their ramshackle buildings were built with torn trees, mud and occasionally broken glass or tin cans for decoration. The latter items came from small bands of civilized people who traveled through Felwood unprepared.

Noticing the two entering the small village, legions of demons came rushing to Gorash and his friend. The demons were exited. The return of their guards could mean only one thing: Man. The demons slobbered, thinking about the taste. Man meat was the most delicious meat there was. Squirrels tasted like sewer water in contrast.

Gorash grimaced wickedly and held his hand up for silence. This caused some of the evil cackling and gurgling to stop. The only time the demons acknowledged any sort of authority was when the guards came back. "There is man close to our village!"

A wild roar reverberated throughout the village and demons of all sorts starting screeching and dancing in glee. The black-gray demons began choosing weapons which ranged from rusty spears to blacksmith hammers. They did not walk in unison, but instead just created a large mob. It was a wretched sight as the fell creatures clumsily made their way towards the light they saw. The light was food. The light was man.


	33. Chapter 33

Bjorn was watching the horizon, waiting for demons to sneak up on the group unaware. He had his sword in his hand, ready to defend his friends. The demons would come, he was sure of it. Rhukaa had tried to convince him otherwise, but Rhukaa used magic. He was shady. Tyran passed out due to exhaustion, so it was Bjorn's job to protect the group from what was surely to come.

Hours passed and Bjorn hadn't seen so much as a Fel Hound. His eyes began to droop and he was beginning to think that perhaps Rhukaa was correct. Surely if demons traveled during the day, one would have already invaded their camp. The companions were not well hidden. They were visible to anything in a few hundred yards.

Just when Bjorn was thinking of passing watch to someone else, he heard a noise. The warrior jerked his head in its direction and stood still, trying to hear the noise once more. Minutes passed and nothing came. Probably just a crinkling of a leaf. Bjorn shook his head. Felwood was making him paranoid.

All of a sudden, the air filled with a barbarous screech. Bjorn brought himself to attention. He still could not see anything but he was sure something was there. The warrior looked down at his friends. They were still sound asleep.

Tyran woke to a sharp pain in his side. "Whaa?" Tyran sat up, groggily.

"Wake the others, something is coming," said Bjorn, wasting no time. Tyran shook the others awake- some twice. Everyone woke with a start, certain they would be under attack. They were surprised, however, to find no demons in their camp. Irritated, Rhukaa went to see Bjorn.

"Where are the demons? Do they have invisible shields?" The warlock asked sardonically.

"I heard a noise," explained Bjorn. "I heard a screech in that direction."

Rhukaa sighed. "A noise. You heard a noise! Felwood is full of living things, of course there are noises. I'm going back to sleep, wake us again if-" Rhukaa stopped.

Bjorn lifted his sword, ready to use it. "I heard a noise." The gangly demons could now be seen over the horizon, advancing straight towards the group with all the speed of something foul and corrupt.

Ylanna bit her tongue to prevent herself from screaming. "By the gods. By the gods! How many? How are we going to beat all of them? Oh my gosh! Shei- Shei, what are we supposed to do?"

The priest was still holding the makeshift staff and it glowed faintly with her magic. Shei put her right hand on Ylanna's shoulder and increased the magic she channeled through her stafff with her left. "I don't know dear. My staff can't repel them all. This will be a battle."

Ylanna saw that Shei meant it. They would have to face a legion of demons. There was no running, the bog lands would make sure of that. The demons advanced ever the more quicker as their prey came into sight.

Tyran and Bjorn stood back to back, swords drawn. They both understood the enormity of the situation, but there was no time for cowardice. If they ran from the hoard, they would simply be outran or perhaps even run into a demon breeding ground by mistake.

Shei increased the magic she channeled through her staff until the group was almost blinded. Shei turned to Rhukaa. "You're going to have to burn them."

Rhukaa started. He looked from his hands to the massing demons. "N-no... Not again. I can't repeat that day. I..." Rhukaa swallowed hard. He was going to have to do it. If the group didn't get a good head start, they would be demolished easily. The warlock shuddered and held out his hands, circling the approaching lifeforms. Taking a deep breath, he uttered the words that would rain fire upon their opposition.

Ylanna watched as the fell demons found themselves victim to Rhukaa's firestorm. She flinched at their screams. Putting her emotions aside, the mage started preparing her own spells. One after the other, she started shooting frost bolts. The least they would do is slow the mob down.

Bjorn looked around the land. It was high noon so he could see the land clearly now. He planned to gain some sort of advantage. Small trees surrounded them. They were too slim to offer any real shelter. The grass was brown from malnutrition but the land was dry. Just a few yards ahead of them, the dense bog water began to take over. It was slimy, murky and hard to move in.

"Tyran, let's move closer to the water. Force them to fight in it while we maintain dry ground. It may not cause them any distress, but at least we'll have higher ground." The ground rose about a few feet where it came into contact with the grime of Felwood.

The two warriors walked closer to the water, waiting for the first lines to make it through Rhukaa's storm. When the demons came through, they were far apart. They had no clear rank and file before, but now there were large gaps between demons. The more spread out they were, the better.

Bjorn unslung one of the practice bows he was using with Tyran earlier that week and knocked a very real arrow in it. He aimed and shot. Again and again he used the arrows he had to attempt to strike some demons down. His tries were not incredibly useful but anything was worth a go. He was going to hand Tyran the other bow, but thought better of it. With his luck, the elf would shoot one of his allies.

Despite the warlock's spells, it wasn't long until the demons were in melee range of Bjorn and Tyran. The gross reptilian fiends dug their moldy feet into the murky swamplands with ease; the demons were born to traverse through Felwood's lengths. Bjorn was the first to come into contact with one of the creatures, and first to have the green-blue blood of a demon coat his blade. The Tauren fought the urge to hurl as he felt the cold hard blade slice through the tough demon hide.

The demons were all different. Some had deformed eyes or twisted legs. Some demons were practically walking mold. Most were a dark blue-black color and had teeth the size of an Elf's fingers. The demons drooled and spewed foul liquid at their enemies. The purple-spotted Cretins slashed at Bjorn and Tyran, hungry for their next meal.

Bjorn slashed at the demons with his sword. He tried to move intelligently but found that sheer panic was driving his sword every which way. The big warrior took only a fraction of a very small second to regain his mind. The fight was useless if he just hacked and slashed. To beat a crowd so numerous he would have to move with all of his battle knowledge.

Tyran, who had no knowledge of battle, hacked and slashed at things. He tried to plan his moves, he tried to get one move ahead of his opponent, but it was all to no avail. Unlike Bjorn, Tyran did not fear the supernatural. Also unlike Bjorn, Tyran had never really fought anything of true significance. The elf began to lose his breath after defeating only a few of the demons.

Rhukaa and Ylanna continued to shoot spells at the demons that were far off, leaving the first lines to their sword-wielding friends. The demons were advancing yet and as many as possible had to be picked off before they could even reach the companions. Death was certain if they had to face the full force of the fiends.

"When do they end?" Tyran asked between breaths. It seemed as if they had destroyed several dozen of the creatures. He sliced through a demon's chest and impaled the one behind him. Tyran instantly regretted this move. The sword was hard to pull back out.

"Just keep fighting. They'll end when they do and no sooner," responded Bjorn, sliding a demons head off of his sword.

Soon more and more demons started to break through. Bjorn and Tyran could only fight them off so quickly. They were soon outnumbered by the bloody legions. Ylanna moved her attacks closer and started picking off the demons Tyran was fighting.

The mage gasped at the pustules she saw covering the bodies of the fiends. Purple spots covered their skin. "Rhukaa. Plague." She pointed at the demons, sending another frost bolt their way.

The warlock, dizzy from spell use, shook his head, confused. It wasn't until he too moved his range closer that he noticed what Ylanna meant. "By the gods! Do they know?"

"No idea. Bjorn! Tyran!" Ylanna called after her friends. Tyran turned, Bjorn made a signal acknowledging he heard but he faced his opponent without the slightest pause. "The demons have the plague!"

At this, Bjorn did steady his sword. He took a closer look at his opponents and was aghast at what he saw. Subconsciously he took a step back. The plague. He had been fighting demons with the plague. He had sickly blood all over him and he didn't even know. The warrior cursed and looked at Tyran for a second before the two started hacking away once more. There was nothing that could be done about it.

Seeing that her friends fought on unabated, Ylanna continued to use her magic. Soon the Elf and Tauren were facing as many enemies as could be placed around them. The demons were slow witted and horrible fighters but in numbers they still inflicted wounds. Tyran had taken a deep slash to his leg and Bjorn's sword arm was wounded. They were both growing fatigued.

Bjorn parried a demon's pitchfork and then a butcher knife and then a meat cleaver. Again and again he parried and slashed, parried and slashed. Tyran wished he had a shield. Defending himself with a sword was difficult and the demons seemed to be popping up everywhere. He'd strike one down just to see another take its place. The numbers seemed unrelenting and started to push the two swordsmen back.

Shei took her staff and channeled as much energy as she could through the mana sapphire. The light blinded Tyran and Bjorn for a moment but it also blinded the demons. The fell creatures backed up, screeching or whimpering, shielding their eyes from the harmful light.

Some demons took off but there were still many who tried to persist despite the light. Since it was day, the light of Shei's holy magic had less of an effect. The priest felt her magic being drained from her and tried to withstand the biting sensation. In a final attempt to ward off the pests and protect her friends, Shei sent a large burst of energy through the staff. This surprised many of the demons and they ran off. After this last amount of magic, Shei collapsed, unconscious.

Rhukaa grabbed Shei and moved her back out of the demon's range. The warlock turned his attention back to the remaining demons. There were still a lot of them. Both Rhukaa and Ylanna were losing a lot of magic power. Tyran and Bjorn were cut up by various demonic weapons and losing more blood by the second. How they found energy to move was beyond the magic users.

Though the group of friends had the upper hand for a few critical moments, the demons soon regained their strength and overwhelmed the sword users. Bjorn smacked the hilt of his sword into one. Tyran punched one in the jaw, too exhausted to use his sword. The demons saw this weakness and began to focus all of their attention on him. Five strong demons got a hold of his limbs and were attempting to drag him off.

"No!" bellowed Bjorn as he hacked at the demons who held his friend. His hero. A mass of demons descended upon him and pinned him to the ground. Ylanna and Rhukaa saw what was happening and ran closer, shooting spells at the offending demons. One fell and another took its place. Ylanna shot a fireball at the mass hoping to do damage. Tyran was free for only a few seconds before the demonic claws raked into his skin once more. Ylanna and Rhukaa ran after the demons but it was all to know avail. They had disappeared. Tyran was lost.

Bjorn managed to climb out of the mountain of demons that had dog piled him. He sliced a fiend's arm off and the blue-green blood fell in a sticky blot that stained the ground. The demons rose up and grabbed the warrior but suddenly their whole world was lit up.

The demons shrieked and wretched in agony, some ran away leaving a trail of fire behind. The remnants of the demon army dissipated. They were going home to enjoy their catch. Bjorn turned to see Ylanna and Rhukaa, weak from overusing their magic. Apparently the blast of fire belonged to Ylanna.

The two magic users supported each other and staggered over to where Shei lay. They collapsed from exhaustion. Bjorn scoured the horizon, trying to see some sign of the demon party. He wanted to go after Tyran. The thought of his hero becoming a meal made Bjorn sick. But before he knew it, he collapsed as well.


	34. Chapter 34

Ylanna walked down the corridor. There was a door at the end that she had to reach. She didn't know exactly why she had to reach it, but it was the only door the corridor led to and it called to her. The more she walked, the farther the door seemed to get. In an attempt to catch up with the runaway door. The door matched its velocity with Ylanna's. The elf quit running and stood still. The door stopped.

There was a marking on the door that the mage didn't recognize. It looked like a tree, or some sort of plant at least. The door was important. The door must be reached. Ylanna began walking towards it again. She and the door would always the same distance apart. How was she ever going to get to the door? Suddenly Ylanna found her feet glued to the ground. Now the door was racing towards her. Ylanna tried to move but couldn't. The door came closer and closer. The door was going to hit her!

"By the gods!" Ylanna screamed. Her eyes were closed and she braced for impact. The door would hit her at any moment. Any moment her guts would splatter against the walls. Only the door never came. The mage opened her eyes warily and she was no longer in the hall. "What the..."

The sky was dark. It was night. It was _night_, realized Ylanna. By now, the elf had concluded she had been knocked out. She saw her companions all still unconscious and hastily went to shake them out of it. They had been relatively safe during the day besides that freak demon legion, but it was night and they were in no shape to be taken unaware.

Ylanna shook Shei. "Shei! Shei get up, we have to go. It's dark!" getting frustrated, the elf thought of conjuring cold buckets of water. When she went for her magic, however, she had found her resources completely drained. This made her feel scared and insecure. "Shei, please..."

Thinking Bjorn might be less out of it, she went over to try to wake him. Bjorn stirred and sat up groggily. He looked as if he had had too much to drink. He was obviously dizzy and disoriented. "Urgh. Wha...?" Spotting the other two magic users still unconscious, the warrior laughed shakily, in a broken sort of way. His hero needed him and he had fallen victim to blood loss.

"Help me get them up, Bjorn. It's getting darker. We have to hurry." Ylanna was worried. When the demons came, she had no idea what any of them were going to do.

"Ah. Oh yes of course. I think I have something that'll wake 'em up..." Bjorn reached into his bag and pulled out of small container of some sort of grainy material. "Smelling salt. All warriors bring it to battle. Prevents the green ones from turning blue and keeling over."

Ylanna nodded and watched as Bjorn snatched the others from the ether. Both woke up violently coughing and scowling at the Tauren. When they noticed it was night, they immediately stopped scowling and got to their feet. Shei found her staff and put her hand on it. Rhukaa ripped the staff from her hands and threw it on the ground.

Shei reached down to grab the staff. "Dammit Rhukaa, I need..." A wave of nausea overwhelmed her and she lost sight for a few seconds. The troll sat down on the ground and started to breath deeply.

"You don't have any magic left. Neither do we. You're not using the staff," Rhukaa said evenly. There was no way in the Maelstrom that he was going to allow Shei to kill herself. If that meant fighting demons in the darkness, it meant fighting demons in the darkness.

"Where in the name of Thrall are we? It's getting darker, I can hardly see a thing. And what are we going to do about the demons?" Bjorn demanded. "We need to rescue Tyran, but which way did the demons come from? I can't see..."

"We can't rescue Tyran," Rhukaa stated wearily. His magic was gone as well.

Bjorn drew his sword and winced. There was a huge slice down his sword arm. "What the hell do you mean, magic user? So quick to treason I see."

"I would never betray-"

"Of course you wouldn't. It's not like you've done it before. Certainly not! You were just conveniently gone when Orgrimmar needed you most. You are a coward and a traitor!" Bjorn spat on the ground to show exactly what he felt about the warlock. Tyran was his hero. Tyran was his hope. To even think of letting the demons have him made Bjorn angry. He never really liked Rhukaa anyway. Now he had a reason.

"No!" Rhukaa glared at where he thought Bjorn was. The Undead was seething in fury. He reached under his robes and grabbed a vial. "I came back to Orgimmar to _help_, how dare you? If you want to find Tyran I can help you out there..." Rhukaa took the cork out of the vial and held it out to Bjorn. The darkness of his statement was only exceeded by the darkness that surrounded them all.

While the two had been arguing, Ylanna had been rummaging through Bjorn's bag. She had found several rolls of bandaging, packs of emergency food, a dull skinning knife and a rock. Or it felt like a rock. Ylanna tried to think of reasons why Bjorn would have a rock in his survival pack. He could use it as a last ditch weapon. But then again, he had the skinning knife. Ylanna was about to interrupt the warrior's argument when she was struck by an idea. Flint.

Ylanna felt around the ground for a stick. It wasn't hard to find one. Once she had it, she took out the skinning knife. She hoped it was steel. It wouldn't make sense if it wasn't able to work with the flint- the warrior had nothing else in his pack. The elf placed the flint by the stick she found and struck it with the knife several times. Finally, a flame started and grew larger. Ylanna lifted the stick off the ground. She had created a torch.

Now that Bjorn could see, he realized that Rhukaa was holding out something to him. Bjorn's first instinct was to back up from whatever was in the flask. For all he knew it could be the plague. The warrior fought this reflex and gruffly asked the warlock, "What is that?"

Rhukaa noted the suspicious, disgusted look of his companion with some humor. "This is cyanide. A one way ticket to the afterlife. If you wish to find Tyran, it's the fastest way to get where you want."

Bjorn lifted his sword and pointed it at Rhukaa's throat. His arm almost buckled under its new wound but he kept it steady using sheer will power. The warlock didn't move, didn't blink, didn't waver. "You see this! He's trying to poison me! I always new you were trouble, you damned magic user. You're working with Lp, aren't you?"

Bjorn had figured it all out. Rhukaa was working for Lp. When Tyran fought Lp, the mage had seen Tyran's true potential and sent his crony, Rhukaa, to make sure the elf never had the chance to challenge him again. It all made sense. When the storm at Fray Island had failed, Rhukaa had led them to the wretched land of Ashenvale where they would die. But it didn't turn out like he wanted. Gnell came. The warlock had always avoided the treant and now it was clear why. He then purposely led them north to the plagued Splintertree Post, but Rehck's wolf had ran in and saved them all.

When he had failed yet again, the Undead imbecile led them to Felwood where demons- demons he could easily control- ruled supreme. He then had Ylanna create the mana saphirre to incapacitate Shei. Now the warlock had them all where he wanted them. Bjorn's sword arm was ravaged, Shei's strength was depleted and Ylanna was drained. He had had the demons tackle Tyran and capture him. Now he would destroy them all and go back to Orgrimmar to receive a great prize in exchange for his services. No. Bjorn wouldn't allow it. He would slice his throat first, though it might break his arm!

Rhukaa tried to breathe carefully, very much aware of the steel so close to his throat. "Bjorn, I am not working with Lp, I am just trying to be real. Tyran cannot possibly be alive, the demons dragged him off-"

"On _your_ command! You did this, you caused this all! And now you will pay." The anger flared within the warrior and hatred ran through his blood. All rationality was blotted out as he began to lift his sword back. He would end it. He would end it all right now.

A fit of coughing broke his concentration. Bjorn turned his head to see Shei holding her hand out to him. She tried to say something but all of her words turned into turned into sharp, painful coughs. Ylanna, who had been staring, petrified at what Bjorn had been about to do, came to her senses and rushed to Shei's aid.

Seeing Ylanna rush to the priest's side, Bjorn raised his sword once more. No point in delaying something that had to be done.

"No!" Shei gave a hoarse cry between her coughing fits and looked daggers at Bjorn. "Don't."

Bjorn looked at Shei and then glared at Rhukaa. Ylanna and Shei were both too weak to stop him, but Bjorn didn't know if he could even lift his sword again. The weight was putting a strain on his injured arm. He couldn't let a traitor live, though. He himself would be a traitor if he let the fiend live. Bjorn was conflicted. He didn't sheath his sword, but he didn't raise it again either.

Shei did not miss the fact the warrior's sword was still out. Shei's body convulsed as she let out a few more sharp coughs. When her lungs had settled down Shei pointed at Bjorn. "Put the sword away. And Rhukaa, put that wretched flask away. You're both..." Shei let out a violent cough. "Damn fools."

Bjorn put his sword away slowly and the hot blood seemed to pour out of him. He looked at Rhukaa and then at his own hands. Was he really going to murder a traveling companion without letting him have a say? The warrior felt ashamed, though his suspicions were still stark in his mind.

As soon as Bjorn's sword was away from him, Rhukaa placed the flask back in his robes and rushed over to Shei. She was weak from overusing her magic. Rhukaa cursed himself soundly for neglecting to carry mana potions with him. He was a warlock. He didn't need them. Next to Shei, Ylanna leaned against a tree, too weak to even conjure water.

"I think we should lay low for the night and travel again the in morning. No one is strong enough to go on." Rhukaa voiced his opinion. If the demons hadn't heard him arguing with Bjorn earlier, it wasn't likely they were going to.

Bjorn's nostrils flared in renewed anger. "We must go after Tyran, we cannot abandon our friend!" The Tauren put his hand on the hilt of his sword, prepared to use it if necessary, knowing he didn't have the strength.

"No. No, we have to get to Moonglade. We can still cure the plague... We have to get there quick." Shei said the words slowly, weakly, but with conviction.

"Absolutely not, no one is in any state to travel-" At this point, Rhukaa was used to getting cut off.

"We cannot ditch Tyran. I will not let the demons have him!" Bjorn roared.

The three argued on and on, not checking the volume of their voices. Bjorn was determined to march into the demon village alone if he had to. Rhukaa refused to consider traveling to Moonglade and Shei was adamant that they should continue their journey, weak as they were.

The argument seemed to go on for hours, though it was only several minutes, Bjorn's sword was drawn once more but he did not raise it. He hadn't the strength. Shei tried to stand to show that she was okay to travel, but her head span and she was forced to the ground again.

Rhukaa and Bjorn stood close to each other, arguing heatedly about their stance. Bjorn refused to admit he didn't have the ability to rescue Tyran alone. Even with three magic users. Shei reminded the two that they had a plague to cure, in addition to defeating Lp and one of their friends was in a quarantined city waiting to be freed. Neither man payed any attention and just continued arguing.

Ylanna watched it all, not knowing what to say. The group had always gotten along great, though many were from different backgrounds. There had never really been any major argument and Ylanna didn't understand why they couldn't see that it was getting them nowhere. When she had seen too much, Ylanna began to cry.

Shei was the first to notice and she put her hand on Ylanna's shoulder. "Are you okay, Ylanna?"

"Don't any of you see!" Ylanna said, sobbing. "You're all just wasting time! We don't have time. Tyran is taken by demon's, Rehck is trapped in Splintertree and Lp is _alive_. We're supposed to be the last hope of Orgrimmar and this is what we're reduced to! Bickering fools."

Rhukaa and Bjorn turned from their argument and both felt guilty when they saw how Ylanna was upset. Both felt ashamed that it should take someone's tears to put a halt to their arguing. They were surprised that legions of demons hadn't descended on them, for surely some must have heard the noise.

"I just want to go home. I think we all want to go home. But what the hell is a home without the people you care about? We have to go to Moonglade. We all passed out and it's been half a day since Tyran was taken." Ylanna wiped the stream of tears from her check. "Tyran is gone." Ylanna felt sick saying the words. They felt almost blasphemous. They were wrong, corrupt.

Shei looked at Ylanna and glared at the men. Rhukaa and Bjorn looked at each other and nodded. Helping each other to walk, the four advanced in the direction they thought was north. Bjorn took the torch in his good hand and led the group. These were demon lands, but the demons had his friend. He was not going to let the demons make a coward of him now.

The direction they headed was west, but lucky enough they discovered a path that led them back on the right direction. No demons attacked them that night, but Bjorn did complain of a smell. It turns out, demon urine is the best demon repellent.


	35. Chapter 35

The four traveled through Felwood at a snails pace, having to take several breaks on their way. Curiously, no demons approached the group while they were in this wretched state. They tried to keep track of the path just by the feel of it under their feet, but it was so overgrown with weeds that this was difficult. They strayed from the path several times and had to find their way back.

Rhukaa and Bjorn had ceased their arguing but they were still in stark disagreement as to the action they should take. Shei and Ylanna were sure to keep them apart. It wouldn't do for one of them to slay the other. Their group was being picked off enough as it was. With Rehck quarantined in Splintertree Post and Tyran becoming a demon's supper, the exhausted group was vulnerable enough as it was.

There was a silence once again in Felwood that seemed to forbid their continuing. Bjorn sided with the irksome silence. They should not be continuing. They should have headed towards the demon village. The fact that none of them knew where the village was located was totally irrelevant. Tyran would have ran after them if they were in trouble.

The group traveled all through the night and with the rising of the sun, everybody wanted to collapse. Afraid they'd fall into a deep sleep, the group continued on. The faster they were out of that plagued demon breeding ground, the better. Though no demons approached them, the eerie screams of fiends unknown still rang out across the land. Everyone was on edge and waiting for that one daring demon to jump from the ether and rip their flesh apart.

Farther and farther north the group went, hoping they were on the right trail. The green, polluted skies of Felwood taunted them. The owls mocked them. The land itself tried to spit them out.

Bjorn wished desperately that he could go back and search for that demon village. He could almost imagine himself seeing the plumes of smoke from a campfire rising from the trees. He could almost smell that smoke as he charged towards the village, fury raging through his blood. He could see the smoke rising and rising, signaling existence. He could almost…

"By the gods!" Bjorn bellowed, unsheathing his sword. "Fire! There's fire! It has to be the demon village."

Ylanna watched in horror as Bjorn broke free of the group and started rushing towards the campfire. She felt slightly stronger than before, however, and decided that there was only one thing she could do: run after him. They were all in this mess together and as long as they had the chance, they should help each other out. Tyran was long gone, but Bjorn was still around.

Bjorn ignored the fact that they had certainly passed the demon village long ago. He ignored the fact that Tyran would be long gone, satisfying the bellies of fiends and ghouls. He ignored the fact that he was a lone Tauren, charging what was probably a large group of demonic scourge. He ignored the fact that the demons of Felwood had the plague. Only only thing mattered to him and that was Tyran.

Rhukaa and Shei followed Ylanna and Bjorn, though they didn't run. Shei was still sick from overusing magic and couldn't walk easily on her own. They were there, however, to see Bjorn jump into the campsite and pull his sword back, ready to strike.

"AHHH!" something screamed. Bjorn dropped his sword by his side, not wincing when the flat dropped on his feet.

Ylanna quickened towards the fire, hearing Bjorn's name called and his sword drop. The warrior was staring, petrified at something and Ylanna was concerned. When she came to Bjorn she screamed. Right before her was a beaten, bloody, but very much alive Tyran.

"Shhh, the demons, remember?" Tyran whispered. He had yelled out of surprise before. Bjorn in a full berserker rage, with his sword ready to be used had been a frightening sight.

Ylanna embraced Tyran. "We all thought you were dead!" Suddenly the green skies seemed less grotesque and the trees seemed less dead. Hope existed once more.

Rhukaa and Shei had finally caught up with the other two and Rhukaa almost let go of Shei out of surprise. Bjorn still staring, mouth agape.

"I thought I was dead too, believe me. I've certainly lost enough blood," explained Tyran. "I had help. Lirash saved me. Another treant..."

Tyran motioned for his companions to follow him to the campsite. He walked with a noticeable limp. The group followed Tyran, speechless. Just hours before they had all decided he was a demon's meal and yet now, somehow, he was still alive.

There was an undisguised fire and even a small tent in the camp. It wasn't as great as Gnell's camp but this Lirash probably didn't receive visitors very often. The group had hardly looked around before Lirash had returned from whatever he had been doing. Lirash looked just like Gnell, but his bark was a black charcoal-looking color.

The treant nodded in acknowledgment to the others and looked at Tyran. "Friends you spoke of? See, no need to find them. They come to us. They all damaged like you. All sit down, be at home. I make healing tea now for you."

Nobody disobeyed. This treant was Gnell's brother and Gnell would protect them. Tyran probably told him all about the other treant.

Lirash put a pot over his fire and began emptying ingredients into it. Shei nudged Rhukaa and pointed towards the pot. The warlock watched as Lirash poured the ingredients. His eyebrow raised in question more than once during his inspection.

The treant looked at the warlock, noticing his observation. Lirash smiled. It wasn't an unkind smile. "Don't worry, you won't get poisoned. If I wanted to poison you, I wouldn't do it in such an obvious way." The treant put a small flask back in the small pack he wore on his back.

The treant passed out a cup to everyone and poured them some of the concoction. The cups were carved out of wood. Probably stumps that no one cared to dig up. The "healing tea" was a light purple color and smelled sweet. Rhukaa carefully tasted it. It was disgusting, naturally. Everything good for the body had to have a bitter taste. The warlock nodded to Shei and she drank hers as well. Tyran and Ylanna drank theirs without question. Bjorn stared at his. The warlock gave a meaningful look to the warrior and Bjorn returned it. In this moment, their arguments were put aside. In this moment, they understood each other. The Tauren nodded and then Rhukaa drank the rest of his.

Rhukaa tried to avoid it, but he eventually fell into a deep sleep induced by the tea. Warm colors and shapes seemed to surround him. He felt safe and secure as the tea took him into the realm of dreams. A fear or worry would rise up, only to be shot down by the shapes that surrounded him protectively.


	36. Chapter 36

Lirash smiled as they went to sleep, one by one. The treant frowned when he saw that Bjorn did not drink his. It was a perfectly nice healing potion. It shouldn't go to waste. Lirash scowled when he saw Bjorn tip his cup, emptying its contents onto the ground.

"Why you don't drink? Potion good for you, make you feel nice. Sleep only last hour or two." Lirash told the warrior.

Bjorn stared at the treant and shrugged. "I didn't know it'd put us all to sleep. I don't mean to be rude, but I am very wary of alchemists." Bjorn glanced at Rhukaa. He didn't like the warlock, but that look had meant something. It was important. Bjorn was supposed to keep watch.

Lirash frowned. No one had ever refused one of his concoctions before. He was insulted to think that someone couldn't trust him when he had invited them all into his camp. Maybe Bjorn was just afraid to sleep in Felwood because of the demons. "You scared of demons? They no enter camp. They no touch you either, you smell like demon piss. Demons stay away from others piss. Mark of territory."

Bjorn raised an eyebrow. That explained why no demons approached them on their way north. He never would have guessed that there was such a simple way to repel demons. He made a note in his mind to tell the others when they woke. Bjorn didn't respond to the treant and instead, watched over his friends. He didn't need sleep as much as they did. Tyran was beaten to a pulp and the magic users needed their magic. He just had a torn arm and a body of bruises. Not bad for fighting a demon legion.

Lirash was miffed about the warrior's silence. Stubborn as a bull. Lirash smiled at his joke. Stubborn as a bull. The treant sighed, the stupid Tauren was not going to listen to him and he couldn't force him to drink. Lirash went to his gardens, which were conveniently placed right next to his camp, and started picking vegetables to make a meal for his guests when they woke up.

The companions woke up just an hour later to see the treant cooking some food over his fire. Rhukaa and Bjorn exchanged another look and the warrior nodded. Rhukaa looked at the treant. He had noticed the sleep potion Lirash had created and handed out to each of them. He didn't tell the group it would put them all to sleep. Rhukaa had suspected foul play but here they were, all alive. The warlock had put Bjorn on watch, seeing that he didn't want to drink the potion in the first place. If the treant was hostile, Bjorn would have seen it.

"You all have good sleep? I make food for you. Very good, come from garden. You all very hungry." The treant said to the group when he saw they were awake.

"Best sleep in ages, Lirash," Tyran responded. He turned to his friends. "I can't believe we met up again! I wanted to go back and search for you but Lirash wouldn't let me. I tried to escape once but I kind of passed out. I lost so much blood. Anyways, I feel better than ever, I can't wait to face Lp."

Ylanna woke to Tyran's words and smiled. Hope was not lost. The plan was back on track. Now that everyone was back in good condition, their quest could continue and Rehck would be saved in no time. Her mother too, and all of Orgrimmar.

Lirash finished cooking and passed out a wooden plate to each of his guests. He gave each a serving. There were tomatoes, lettuce, cabbage and carrots. Rhukaa took his and considered it. While Lirash was turned from him, giving someone else their food, he took out a bag of powder. The alchemist sprinkled his food with the the clear powder and mixed it around. Nothing happened. The food wasn't poisoned.

Having basically accused Lirash of foul play before, Rhukaa felt doubly guilty. The food was clean, Lirash was a friend. Rhukaa looked up from his food to discover Bjorn staring at him. The Undead nodded and gave a thumbs up. He smiled, at least there was someone else in the group looking out for their health.

The meal was delicious. Lirash cooked better than Gnell had and his meal was probably the best thing any of them had eaten during the entire journey. It was finished quickly, however, because the group had to get going.

Tyran was the first to suggest leaving. "Time to go! Moonglade awaits."

Lirash raised an eyebrow. "You leave so soon? Why go to Moonglade? I go to Moonglade with you, family at Moonglade. I show you way. You go through Furbolg cave. You have to be nice to Furbolg King or you no enter Moonglade. He picky man."

Shei got done with her food and stood up. She felt much better after the healing sleep the potion had induced. She wouldn't have drank the potion out of sheer principle, but Rhukaa said it wasn't poisonous. "Let's start then. It's still day, do you think we can get out of Felwood by sunset?"

Bjorn smiled crookedly and answered, "Turns out, demons don't like demon piss. We wreak of it, we should be safe. Let's just get out of here. Lirash can show us the way." Bjorn had suspected the treant at first but he had had two opportunities to poison them all and had used neither. Travel would be faster with a guide.

Lirash nodded and started heading in a direction. The others finished up their meals quickly and followed him. The fact about demon excretion didn't bother them in the least. With the stench of Felwood, one hardly noticed the subtle smell of demonic waste.


	37. Chapter 37

The Furbolg King did not speak common. He spoke in clicks and gurgles. The Furbolg King had a great big staff with an Orc head on top of it. The staff made the group nervous. How did he obtain that skull? The Furbolg cave wasn't nearly as disgusting as anyone had expected. The tunnels were wide enough for five people to walk comfortably side by side and the floor was dry as opposed to the rest of Felwood. The walls contained an assortment of symbols and pictures which could be their style of writing.

The Furbolg King had greeted them by bashing his great staff into the ground and making a few short clicking sounds followed by a loud gurgle. The group stared, surprised and not understanding. Lirash grinned, seeing his guests were confused. "He ask where we come from. He wants to know what we want, where we going. You tell."

"Uhm..." Tyran gurgled and clicked a few times. Shei covered Tyran's mouth, seeing the Furbolg King grow angry. The Furbolg pounded his staff on the ground twice and growled.

"Oh gosh. Lirash, how do we say 'We come from Orgrimmar, we wish to enter Moonglade?" Ylanna asked quickly, seeing the Furbolg King get angry.

Lirash laughed. Tyran had babbled a bunch of nothingness and the Furbolg King thought he was mocking his language. What an absolute fool that elf was. Lirash weighed the possibilities and shrugged. He spoke the language of the Furbolgs and told their King the information in addition to the fact that the travelers didn't know his language.

The Furbolg King turned to Tyran and spat in his face. Bjorn was about to bring his sword out but Ylanna stopped him. The giant monster glared at Bjorn in warning, pointed to a tunnel and roared. Lirash bowed to the monstrosity and headed down the tunnel. The others followed as Tyran tried to wipe the slimy substance off of his face.

The mucus didn't come off easily and instead it just ended up on his hands, arms and pants. Tyran gave up, he would take a bath at Moonglade.

The tunnel was not long and it ended after just a few minutes of traveling. A large door appeared in sight. It had a marking that looked like a tree or a large plant. Ylanna gasped. She had seen this tree before. This was the door from her dreams. But unlike the door from her dreams, this one acted normal. It didn't rush away, and it didn't try to run into her.

The door seemed to glow with a warm green light. Tyran ran to the door, curious at the phenomenon. He placed his hand on the door and vines came out of it, twisting around his hand. Surprised, Tyran tried to jerk his hand back. His tries were futile as the vines held him still. He cried out to his friends, thinking the door was trying to eat him.

Rhukaa laughed. "Don't worry Tyran, just relax. It's judging you. Only people with good intentions may enter Moonglade."

This did not stop Tyran from trying to break free. It was too weird. The door, judging people! Eventually he relaxed and after a few moments, the door opened for him. It stayed open only a few seconds and then shut again. Tyran was alarmed, being separated from his friends, but was reassured a few minutes later when Ylanna came in. Next came Bjorn and then Rhukaa. Shei entered next and Lirash ran in after Shei put her hand on the door. Tyran raised his eyebrow but shrugged.

Tyran turned from the door to look at Moonglade and gasped. He had never seen so many imps- flowers, that is- in his entire life. The trees grew to all heights and all were a vibrant green or yellow or red. Nothing was dying. Flowers and crops of all shapes and sizes littered the land, growing larger and in larger numbers than Tyran had even thought possible.

Ylanna smiled at the bright blue sky. It was such a contrast to Felwood's nasty green sky. Moonglade had great clouds of all shapes and there was even a rainbow to hint that it had rained recently. The grass was soft and there was a fine marble path that led through the small country.

While the group was gawking at the scenery, an elderly Tauren approached them. He waited for the effect of the country to die down a bit before he made his presence known. "Travelers. I welcome you to the land of the druids. What brings such a diverse group to the land?"

Shei and Rhukaa bowed to the Tauren, everyone else followed suit. Rhukaa explained. "Many things have brought us here, elder. There is a great plague that ravages Orgrimmar as we speak. I was wondering if your people would meet with me to discuss it and its causes."

"Ah. The plague. I've not heard of this plague until now. All of my people abandoned Orgrimmar when Lp took control. I will try to assist you in any way I can. Please, come share our meal with us."

The elderly Tauren led them to a large foldable table located outdoors. Many people were already sitting. Most were Treants, Night Elves and Tauren. There was one human in the crowd, however, and Rhukaa raised an eye at this. He had never seen a human in Moonglade before.

Everyone took a seat and thanked Cenarius for their meal before eating it. All vegetables and fruit, Bjorn frowned, he wondered when he'd be able to eat some meat.


	38. Chapter 38

The feast was shared with great joy and laughter as the druids exchanged jokes with one another and spoke of nature. The druids seemed to get along very well with each other. Everyone seemed to be having a good time exchanging stories of times past. Lirash was strangely quiet during the meal and ate his food with measure.

The feast consisted of every vegetable Tyran knew of and even a few he did not. In addition to vegetables and fruit, lasagna was also served. Without meat, of course. The table they ate at was large and elaborate, but it was able to be folded up and put away.

The elderly Tauren that had invited them to the meal had them all introduce themselves. He said, "You say you come for the plague. But warriors are not sent through Felwood for such tasks. Surely you must have another reason for entering our land."

Bjorn glanced at the Tauren and realized that he had an honest curiosity. The warrior explained the situation, leaving out almost nothing. He told about the great storm on Fray island, the gravity shield, Gnell and the demons of Felwood. "So now we're here. We need a cure for the plague and with it we can free our friend Rehck and all of Orgrimmar. The Tyran will destroy Lp."

The elderly Tauren, who had introduced himself as Garne earlier, listened to all Bjorn had to say. He nodded in understanding and glanced at Tyran curiously. "So the kid is going to bring about Lp's doom?"

Tyran noticed he was being addressed. "Yes, sir! Lp will fall, just watch. Everything is going to be okay again. When Lp is gone, everything will be okay."

The elderly Tauren smiled and the feast came to a close. Garne motioned to a Night Elf and the elf approached him. They spoke in low voices to each other so that no one else could hear. The Night Elf had short purple hair and several wrinkles around his eyes.

When they were done speaking, Garne turned to his guests and smiled in apology. "This is Marek of Darnassus. He is very knowledgeable on herb lore but he specializes in plagues of all sorts. He will lead you through our gardens. You may have any herbs necessary."

Marek bowed to Garne and joined Moonglade's new visitors. Rhukaa started speaking with Marek about the plague and the samples he had. They discussed the cure he had come up with earlier and possible side affects it might have. When Rhukaa told the Night Elf about Ylanna's mother and her having the plague, Marek nodded and asked Ylanna to come with him as well. The three started heading towards the gardens.

When the three were gone, Garne turned to Tyran. "You, I think... may find it interesting to meet a friend of mind. You may find several of the things he knows to be very useful. Follow me, young hero. Everyone is free to go where they please and take what herbs they want. The gardens over there bear all the fruit and vegetables you could stomach. Help yourself." The Tauren nodded goodbye to the rest of the group and took Tyran with him.

Shei and Bjorn weren't sure where Garne was taking Tyran, but they instantly trusted the Tauren. Bjorn didn't know why he trusted this druid and had doubted Lirash. There was just something about Garne that made him likable. Maybe it was the fact he could speak properly. Thinking about the treant, Bjorn noticed that he was gone. He didn't see Lirash leave with either Rhukaa or Tyran. The warrior shrugged. He was probably hanging out with the other druids.


	39. Chapter 39

Auctionbeer was at the bank, casually getting his mail. He looked through the letters, throwing the junk aside and tucking the letter from his mom under his arm. He ripped his water bill in half. As royal emissary he didn't have to pay bills. The Orc grinned, thinking about the nice perks his job came with. When he saw the next letter, he frowned.

The envelope had sloppy writing on it. Auctionbeer frowned to see that the ink was a dark red. It could have been blood for all he knew, and he expected such. The royal emissary sighed and ran to the Valley of Wisdom to give the letter to Lp. Lp had forwarded all of his mail to Auctionbeer's mailbox so he never had to get his own mail.

When Auctionbeer arrived at Lp's throne room, the mage was speaking two armored Tauren warriors. Lp looked irritated, noticed Auctionbeer, not a good sign.

"_Veterans_ don't deserve a holiday!" Lp stated, glaring at the two warriors as if they were nasty bugs.

The Tauren recoiled a step but they insisted, "But, sir, you yourself have a holiday... I just thought-"

Lp rolled his eyes and noticed Auctionbeer in the doorway waiting. He motioned to the Orc to come forth and then turned to the warriors. "Ah. I see, I understand. You're just jealous."

The Tauren warriors met Lp's gaze. "Of course we're not jealous. We deserve a holiday." The Tauren had come on behalf of the Veterans of Orgrimmar, a committee set up when Thrall reigned supreme.

Lp grit his teeth. Not jealous? How could someone not be jealous of him? He was... well, himself! He was great. He was ace. Everyone had to be jealous of him and if they weren't, they were criminally insane. Furious, Lp dug his fingernails into his throne and said, "Out! Get out. If I have to tell you again, I will use force and you won't like that."

The Tauren stayed for a few more annoying seconds before they walked out of the room, defeated. Auctionbeer grinned, thinking about how foolish the Tauren had been. Lp set his eyes on him next, however, and the grin vanished.

"Uh. You've got mail."

"From?" Lp tapped his finger, irritated. The Tauren were a waste of time. Now his own emissary was wasting his time.

"From. Oh yes uh... from... the Naga." Auctionbeer stammered. He didn't want to make Lp more angry. He handed the letter to Lp and the mage ripped it from his hands.

Lp read over the letter with difficulty. He couldn't read the chicken scratch Naga handwriting. When he was done, he crumpled it in his hand. The Naga were demanding more sacrifices. Lp cursed himself silently. He had been a fool dealing with the Naga.

When he had taken control of Orgrimmar, he couldn't slay Thrall. He was much too liked by the people. If he had slain Thrall, the people would have the will necessary to rise up in rebellion and seize his throne. So Lp had decided to go to the Naga and make a deal. But he was a fool. He went to the Naga alone with Thrall.

Upon hearing his proposition, the Naga laughed. They had made a good argument. Lp had offered them Thrall, but why should the Naga stop there? Lp was in their lands. He was alone. The Naga could easily eat both of them. Lp had offered to send a legion of helpless idiots into the Naga village but the Naga were intelligent. If they ate Thrall, the sacrifices would cease.

So instead the Naga leader gave Lp an ultimatum. Either the Naga locked Thrall up and accepted sacrifices at intervals of time, or the Naga would eat both Thrall and Lp. In this way, the Naga had ensured continuous sacrifices. If sacrifices were not given, then the Naga would release Thrall and Lp's doom would be ensured. If Thrall returned to the city, he would reclaim it with legions behind him. But now the Naga wanted more.

Instead of the twenty sacrifices per week they were getting before, they now wanted fifty per week. Lp scowled. The greedy bastards. Lp was angry but there was very little he could do about the situation. "Auctionbeer. Take this and empty it in the river." The mage handed his emissary a vial of orange liquid.

Auctionbeer nodded and took the vial. He was heading out of the door to complete his task when he heard Lp again.

"Oh and, how fares your last chance? You kill them yet?"

"Err... no. But they'll be dealt with, don't worry. It's assured."

Auctionbeer went to the river and poured the bubbling contents of the vial. Auctionbeer laughed. Good thing he drank ale.


	40. Chapter 40

The gardens of Moonglade were far more elaborate than Ylanna could have ever imagined. Her first encounter with lush vegetation was when Gnell had rescued them from the gravity shield. The gardens of Moonglade made Gnell's garden look like the desert wastelands of Durotar. Ylanna couldn't help but look in awe at the colorful array of flowers and vegetables. Fruit trees lined wide walkways through the gardens. The trees were larger than anything the mage had seen in Ashenvale and beared fruit of all shapes and sizes. The bark was unmarked and taken care of.

Giant flowers of all colors sprouted from the ground, looping and tilting every which way but never interrupting the paths. Marek pointed to certain plants he deemed significant and explained the the elf what they were and how they were used. Ylanna wondered briefly how he could memorize it all.

The Night Elf engaged the two in small talk for a polite amount of time before carefully approaching the subject of the plague. Marek slowed to a stop and the other two turned to him so they were all in a circle. The druid addressed Rhukaa. "I believe you told Garne you had come up with a cure? I would be glad to assist you in locating and gathering the needed herbs."

Rhukaa glanced at Ylanna. "Actually Marek, I was hoping we could discuss the cure first and the possible side affects and plausible success rates."

Marek nodded. Alchemists often came to Moonglade to take herbs only to come back later and complain about their potions not working. The Night Elf could see that this cure was of particular importance and Rhukaa was going to take no risks. Marek bowed to Ylanna. "The details of such talk is dreadfully boring, my dear. If you'd like, you may wander into the garden and have a look around while we talk over the technicalities."

Marek was polite and smiled kindly but Ylanna understood that the two didn't want her involved in their conversation. With a quick thank you, Ylanna wandered away from them to admire the brilliant wildlife of Moonglade. Killing animals in Moonglade was illegal and so there were small rabbits and deer walking around. They didn't run from Ylanna, almost as if they knew the rules.

Rhukaa and Marek conversed for a short while, considering the repercussions of the concoction and the rate at which it would succeed. These were just estimates, of course, but they were intelligent estimates. Rhukaa was glad to realize that Garne had sent him off with a very knowledgeable druid. The warlock had never been to Moonglade alone before, but he remembered several of his superiors grumbling a few times about having a novice help them find herbs.

Discussing the formula took far less time than Rhukaa had thought it would. He had shown the plague samples to the Night Elf and after only a few minutes of inspection, the druid agreed with all of his ingredients. Marek said, "Yes, it does appear that it might be a stronger strain than any of the common plagues. I'm curious as to where this plague comes from."

"Demons." Rhukaa said, darkly. Marek glanced at his robes and Rhukaa shook his head. "I didn't start it in some freak experiment, don't worry."

"Interesting. You mentioned during our meal that the young lady has a mother who is currently suffering from this plague."

"The samples come from her mother." Rhukaa explained. He also told Marek about how he never actually got to enter Orgrimmar.

Marek nodded. "I must speak with her. I will get an herbalist to harvest these herbs in mass quantity. Ylanna may provide more information on the plague. If I feel that an ingredient should be added, I will run it by you first. For now, feel free to head back to the village and treat yourself to anything you please." Marek bowed and went to find Ylanna. Rhukaa nodded and returned to the village to look for the others. Marek walked down several paths, his feet making little sound. He didn't have to walk too far before he found the elf admiring a large azalea bush. Ylanna had no means of comparison, but the bush was three times larger than any normal azalea bush. The flowers were as large as Marek's hands and the bush came up to his chest. The mutant was indeed no mutant. The druids cared for their plants all year round using both magic and normal methods. Plants never had a reason to drop leaves, grow old or stop bearing fruit and so they just grew and grew. The azalea bush was older than Marek himself and would surely outlive him as well.

"My dear, I hate to interrupt you, but I would like to speak with you." Marek said softly. He wasn't looking forward to bringing up the subject.

Ylanna turned around to face the Night Elf. She was slightly surprised, having expected him to spend much longer with Rhukaa. Thinking of the warlock, Ylanna noticed that he wasn't with Marek. Maybe Rhukaa was eaten by one of their giant venus fly traps. "Where's Rhukaa?"

"I sent him back to the village. A novice will be harvesting the herbs needed in just a bit. But first, I would like to talk to you. Rhukaa never saw the plague up close."

Ylanna looked down. The plague. The plague first appeared like any normal flu. When it was treated with flu medicine, however, nothing happened. The medicine was entirely useless. The plague then escalated and large rashes formed all over the body. It was hard to keep from itching, and people often had to strap their family down. Then purple pustules formed, mostly on the limbs and chest. The ooze carried the plague with it and they had to be bound and washed with gloves. The plague ravaged the lungs and the blood became weak. Both blood and body weak, plague victims would die in their beds, too physically sundered to do anything about their predicament.

Marek put his hand on Ylanna's shoulder. He felt bad about asking her, but he needed to know all of the facts so that there was no mistake in the formula. "I'm sorry, dear, but I must know how the plague acted. If I don't, something could have been overlooked."

Ylanna looked like a ghost. She wondered if her mother was still alive, or if she'd be alive by the time they got back. The mage was silent for a few minutes but the druid was patient with understanding and eventually Ylanna sighed deeply and told him everything she knew about the plague.

Marek nodded as he listened to her description. He was surprised to learn that everything Rhukaa estimated was basically correct. Usually Orgrimmar's alchemists had come to Moonglade with some weird inaccurate guess as to what the cure might be. The only strange thing that bothered Marek was the fact that he couldn't decide what sort of animal was spreading the plague. If the plague were airborne, the entire population would be infected by now. The plague had been going around for years.

When she was finished explaining everything she knew about the plague, Ylanna burst into tears. She looked at the Night Elf and pleaded, "Please tell me it can be cured! It won't be too late, will it?"

"It appears to be curable at this point with the proper concentration of herbs." Marek explained. He did not answer her last question.


	41. Chapter 41

Warm light surrounded him like a blanket as he was gently eased downward. Suddenly the light was stripped away and the darkness swirled around him like some fell joke. He began to fall, accelerating with every second that passed. Faster and faster the darkness whipped around his face and sent jabs of pain throughout his body. Suddenly everything stopped.

Or perhaps everything stopped. Perhaps, he thought, he was accelerating at such a high rate he could not longer perceive the fact that he was speeding up, not coming to a halt at all. The colorless darkness strangled the air, killing the oxygen and drowning the light.

The darkness grabbed him, tugged at him and tore at him. He tried to move but found he could not. He tried to open his eyes but they were already open. The world was nothing but darkness. The darkness wrapped itself around his body and squeezed like a boa constrictor. He found it hard to breathe both because his entire body was being strangled and because of the darkness. It was too dense to breathe normally.

He struggled in futility, trying to break free. Dying was not an option. As quick as the darkness wrapped around him, it abandoned him. He fell and hit a cold, prickly surface. Groaning, he looked up at nothing. Nothingness everywhere, darkness in every direction.

Now able to move, he stood up, cringing at the welts the ground left on his body. Taking a step, he started walking blindly through the darkness searching for some way out. He didn't know exactly what he expected to happen, but he figured if he walked long enough, there would be some light or some person that could help him. As he walked further, the darkness seemed to grow heavier and he began hearing voices.

They were not voices so much as laughter. Dark, cold laughter, taking pleasure in some joke he did not understand. It was only after awhile that he realized the voices were laughing at _him_.

Furiously he whipped around, again and again. "Show yourselves! What is this? Come and fight me, you cowardly spirits. Come and face me!"

The darkness fell silent for an ominous amount of time. He scanned the darkness, trying to find the source of the voices and then angrily moved on. The wretched cackling started up once again and he stopped.

"What are you! Why won't you face me? I can fight you, I'll defeat you! Evil will not prevail." He threatened.

Again the darkness was quiet and he thought it had ignored him again. As he began walking into the nothingness once more, he heard a faint whisper. "Very well."

Not hearing the voice, he saw a faint glow in the distance. He ran toward it as if his life depended on it. Light will always exist, he thought with determination, it _must_ always exist! With this thought, he slipped into the light and began to fall.


	42. Chapter 42

Shei and Bjorn, having no desire to wander around in the elaborate gardens of Moonglade, sat quietly by a small pond, playing chess on a board provided by one of the druids. Shei was surprised that the warrior knew how to play. She always took him for someone who acted first and thought later like Tyran.

They had been playing for awhile, neither making any gains, when Rhukaa approached them. The two looked up questioningly. "Where's Ylanna?" Shei asked.

"With Marek. Where's Tyran?" he asked.

Shei and Bjorn exchanged looks. The Tauren shrugged. "Garne wanted Tyran to go with him."

Rhukaa wondered why Garne would be interested in Tyran. Garne and his people had lived in peace for times untold, though they did understand the problems of other nations. Druids had a strong dislike for any sort of physical harm or war. Tyran was constantly going on about how he was going to severe Lp's head. Though the warlock trusted Garne, he was curious as to Garne's purpose with Tyran.

"You want to go find him, don't you?" Shei asked, taking out one of Bjorn's rooks.

Rhukaa smiled crookedly. "That obvious? Just curious is all..."

Bjorn folded up the board. "Okay! Let's go."

Shei smiled. Throughout their entire journey, Bjorn had always been the one to get straight to business, not wasting any time. If it hadn't been for Bjorn, she doubted that they'd be on this quest at all. He was the one who suggested the idea in the first place.

The three walked around the village, not knowing exactly where Garne had taken Tyran. Bjorn had given the chess board to the first novice he saw and asked the druid where Garne was. The druid pointed to a giant oak tree and went on his way. The three followed the directions of the novice and found Garne sitting at a small table, opposite a human. They appeared to be having light conversation and drinking wine. Tyran was nowhere in sight. Bjorn went forth to confront the druid, but Shei stopped him.

"Garne, we were wondering where Tyran is. The elf gets into trouble when he's left alone." Shei asked when there was a lull in the druid's conversation.

Garne looked up, surprised to have company. He had been very engrossed in his conversation. "Oh my, I apologize for my rudeness. I want you to meet Hector. Hector, these are three of our guests that arrived earlier. They came with the young elf."

The human nodded and waved to acknowledge them. "Of course. I'm afraid you can't visit Tyran this moment. He's busy and cannot be interrupted. In a small amount of time, he should be done and I will send him to you."

Bjorn shifted. He didn't like the human. Hector had a beard three inches long and annoying, smiling green eyes. The eyes bugged him. Bjorn never really had a liking for humans. They were dishonorable, tricky thieves and reckless, foolish warriors. "Look bub, Tyran is our friend, where he is? Why is he busy?"

Shei couldn't stop him that time. Garne held his hands up for peace. "Calm down, Bjorn. I assure you, your friend is fine. He is undergoing an ancient test of will and strength known only to the alliance. When he passes, he will have a power unlike anyone in Orgrimmar."

Shei glanced at the human suspiciously. A power known only to the alliance. She didn't like it and wished Garne would have informed Tyran's friends before sending him off to be... tested. Rhukaa, curious, asked, "What sort of test?"

Garne nodded to Hector and the human answered. "An ancient test of will and strength brought on by placing someone in a spiritual stasis. When the stasis wanes and they are let free again, they realize the strength and power of light."

Bjorn looked from the elderly druid to the repulsive human. There was something fishy, something wrong about the whole situation. "What if he should fail?"

"He won't," replied the human. "Not if he's as brave and righteous as he makes himself out to be."

"But what if he does fail?" Bjorn demanded. He didn't like how the human was beating around the bush. He didn't like Garne for allowing it.

"If he does fail, and very few have... he will, of course, be caught in the stasis. In essence, he will have left this world in one way or another."

Shei and Rhukaa gribbed Bjorn's arms, holding him back. The Tauren wanted to walk over to the human and strangle him. How dare he put Tyran in this stasis without telling his friends about it! Bjorn growled, trying to push Shei and Rhukaa away. The two struggled but managed to hold him back. The Tauren glared at the human. "Mark my words, fool. If Orgrimmar's Hope dies, you life will end as well."

"Orgrimmar's hope, Tauren, might lie within this test." replied the human sipping his wine.


	43. Chapter 43

Tyran woke up in his own bed but it was too small for him now. He recognized the small wooden hut as his from the past. His childhood home. Everything was as it was. Small woven rugs covering the ground, a small pile of dirty dishes by the sink, wooden cupboards lining the walls. Then he saw himself.

"Hey!" he called out, but he went unheard. He ignored himself. He tried to call out several more times but eventually gave up. It was like talking to a deaf person. His younger self lined up wooden warriors on a map of Kalimdor. He was going to send them to war.

All of a sudden, his younger self sprang up and Tyran thought the child had heard him. The child ran to the door instead and wrapped his arms around his father. Tyran's father. He had come home from work. Tyran's father clapped him on the back and walked over to Tyran's map. His father started lining up his own soldiers on the map of Kalimdor. Tyran smiled from the memory but then his smile turned into a frown. He knew what would happen next.

The door to the small hut was thrown open and four armed warriors stepped forth. They were an official's bodyguard. Tyran's father set his pieces down and went to confront the official. The official, an old grumpy Undead, put his hand out, signaling for him to stop. Tyran's father did so.

"You have been accused of high treason, Lorian." The official stated in an annoying, sniveling voice. "You have claimed publicly that you are not jealous of our Lord, King Lp and that you would give thousands of lives, had you the privilege, to bring Thrall back to life. Do you deny these claims?"

Lorian stood straight and composed, looking down at the official. "What's to deny? It is all true."

The warriors gasped and the official put his hand up again, this time for silence. This too, was given to him. "Admit you are jealous of Lp and his empire now or further measures must be taken."

Lorian glared at the official, looked at his son and then gazed unblinking at the official once more. With conviction and strength in his voice, he admitted, "I will do no such thing. I am not jealous of Lp. I will not bow to his empire. Would that I could see Thrall rule once more."

The official shook his head, thinking about what a stupid man Lorian was. The four warriors formed a circle around the elf and forced him out of the hut, leaving Tyran there, distraught and confused.

The official went over to Tyran's younger self and smiled. It was not a kind smile. He looked down to the boy and said, "I trust you do not follow your father's foolish ways. People do not survive long in the Eastern Kingdoms. Your father was a crackpot. Go to school, boy, and learn the right way of the world."

Tyran drew his sword and rushed at the official. He would destroy that son of a gorgon now and forever. He couldn't do anything when he was younger but hell knows he could now! He rushed at the official... and then he rushed through the official. His sword went through the man as if he were a ghost. Tyran was angry and confused. The rest of the room was too real, how could the official be a ghost? It wasn't fair! As if following suit, the rest of the room began to fade out and become nothing.


	44. Chapter 44

Dark hands were placed on the white marble temple. The contrast seemed almost as if it shouldn't be allowed. And indeed it shouldn't. Lirash smiled wickedly and laughed. It was so easy for him to slip past Moonglade's flawless defense system. No one had even seen, no one was present to suspect anything. He had waited for everyone else to pass through the door and when Shei was passing, while everyone else was staring at the landscape like some dumb wide-eyed girl, Lirash had slipped with Shei through the door. Some defense system.

Lirash slid his hand across the marble. So foolish of the druids to create it out of marble. The temple would be easy to erode. Easy to break down. Lirash didn't care about the building, it was what was inside the building that mattered. The building created a holy stasis and Lirash knew who was being tested inside the stasis. It seemed almost too easy to destroy the building and sunder all of Orgrimmar's hopes and dreams.

The treant smiled and began his magic, making great roots grow from the ground and surround the pillars that supported the temple. Marble was so soft, so easy to break. He laughed at his fool cousins for building such a structure. Vines and whipped around the building, constricting and intruding the marble.


	45. Chapter 45

Eventually Bjorn stopped trying to rush at the human and his friends were able to ease their grip. They did not, however, let go of the Tauren. Rhukaa looked at Garne and inquired, "Shouldn't someone be watching the stasis? What if something bad were to happen?"

Garne smiled at the warlock's ignorance. "Nothing bad will happen, I assure you. We are all of us honest men in Moonglade. The door ensures that, son. All we have to do is wait for Tyran to get done and he will come to us."

Shei was troubled by Garne's response. Though she did believe that the people in Moonglade must pass through the enchanted door, she was more worried about what might happen inside the stasis. What if Tyran got into trouble and had to be released? Shei didn't understand what sort of test was going on inside of the stasis, but if it was testing strength, their young friend might very well be in trouble.

"Look," Shei said, "I don't mean to be rude but Tyran is our friend and I want to see the stasis. I just want to see it and make sure everything is okay." Bjorn and Rhukaa nodded, it was a reasonable request.

"Absolutely not!" responded Hector. "It would be dangerous to risk interrupting his holy stasis. I cannot risk one of you being too loud or rushing at the temple. I don't want to think of the repercussions..."

"Okay. He's right. Come on guys, we're going back to the pond to play cards, we'll get a novice to fetch us a deck." Rhukaa said slowly, looking at Bjorn.

Shei smiled. "Tell us when he's done. Have a nice day, Garne, Hector." She nodded to each and then she and Rhukaa left, bringing Bjorn with them. They stopped a novice on their way, but they didn't ask for cards.


	46. Chapter 46

The vines gained thickness as Lirash channeled more and more of his magic through them. Cutting into the marble was not as painlessly easy as the treant had originally thought, but the weak structure was giving gradually. He had already broken one of the pillars and was work on the one across from it.

Dark moss climbed the temple and began digging itself into the small, microscopic crevices in the marble. It twisted and turned around the building like a snake. New vines were created continuously and began wrapping themselves around the temple, putting more and more pressure on the insignificant building. Each move challenged the stasis itself as well. At any time, the stasis could be broken and Tyran could be trapped inside forever.

The vines smashed against the building, chipping away at the overall structure. Lirash had also concentrated some of his creations on constricting the individual pillars. His work was coming along well, despite it not being as quick as he had planned. No one was the wiser. No one ever risked interrupting a stasis. By the time someone found him, it would be too late for Tyran. Too late for Orgimmar.


	47. Chapter 47

The sky whirled above his head as he fell and fell and- stopped falling. Instead of feeling the impact of such an extensive drop, Tyran felt nothing. It was as though he were completely numb. No bones had broken either, and the previous injuries he had were gone. He got to his foot slowly and realized that he was back inside the marble temple. He was elated. He had passed the test! He now had the power necessary to defend Orgrimmar from Lp and rid the world of his scourge forever. Tyran frowned. He didn't feel any different, he still felt like his normal self. When Tyran imagined beating the test, he thought he would feel the power course through his blood. He thought he would feel a new driving force brought on by the power of light to destroy Lp and save the world! But he felt normal.

Disappointed, Tyran walked outside of the building. Garne had told him that he'd be waitin just a short distance from the temple. Tyran looked around but couldn't find the elderly Tauren. He began to walk past trees and small gardens, ponds and streams, looking for Garne. He was so focused on his search for Garne that he didn't realize the lack of life until he searched for a novice. He couldn't see _anyone_.

Confused, the elf ran, searching for some sign of someone... anyone... he didn't understand what had gone on. Maybe they were all having a meeting and didn't leave anyone to inform him. Not thinking of where he was going, Tyran ran into a tree and collapsed, hitting his head on a rock.

Rubbing his head, Tyran got up and looked at the rock he had fallen on. He gasped and almost fell down again. It wasn't a rock. It was a tombstone. It read _Bjorn, 31 years old. Plague victim_. Tyran gasped again, this time from forgetting to breathe. He saw another. _Garne, 94 years old. Plague victim_. Next to that he saw another and another and another. Tyran screamed.

"No," Tyran repeated, "No. No this couldn't have happened. I was only gone a few... hours surely! A few days maybe. Oh gosh, no. I won't accept this."

The elf ran towards the gardens of Moonglade and dove into some plants. Looking around, Tyran didn't recognize any of them. The only plant he knew was the cactus! Groaning, Tyran took several plants and began mashing them together.

"I'll save them. They're not dead yet, I can make a cure. I can make a cure..." Tyran dropped the flowers and looked down at his futile attempt. He tore at his hair, still refusing to believe what he had seen. It couldn't have occurred. There's no way it could have occurred, not his friends!

Sure, countless strangers had died from the plague. Countless bankers, teachers, officials, warriors and blacksmiths. But not his friends! The plague wouldn't take his friends, he couldn't allow it! No, he _wouldn't_ allow it! Tyran punched the ground in anger. His hand hit something hard and he pushed the plants out of the way to read it. Upon doing so, his stomach wretched in horror. It read _Azeroth, plague victim_.

"Show yourself to me, you foul thing called plague! Show yourself so I can cut your throat! You cannot harm my people! **You will not harm my people**!" Tyran bellowed as he unsheathed his sword and rushed towards the nothingness. The nothingness laughed.


	48. Chapter 48

At first, Bjorn had protested. How could Rhukaa actually suggest playing cards at such a critical time? How could he just forget about Tyran? Bjorn had been right all along: Rhukaa was a traitor. When the two had managed to bodily push Bjorn far enough away from the elderly Tauren and his human accomplice, however, it took only a simple sentence and a whack to the face for him to realize the true plan. They weren't going to play cards, they were going to find Tyran.

Rhukaa stopped the first novice they came to and asked if there were any temples in the area. The novice kindly nodded and noted two temples. One for the moon and one for the sun. The novice informed the three that they should not approach the temple of the sun, however, because it was put in a stasis and interrupting it could be dangerous.

Rhukaa thanked the novice and when she was gone, the three friends walked quickly to the temple of the sun. They would have ran but they didn't want to draw too much attention to themselves. When the temple came in sight, they threw caution to the wind and broke out in a sprint towards the building.

Giant, tentacle-like vines were whipping it and throwing chunks of the building around. The temple could have been made of moss and vines. Something was dreadfully wrong and no one knew about it because they weren't allowed near enough to the temple!

"By the gods! Rhukaa, we were right." Bjorn gasped.

"What do you mean?" Rhukaa asked, not slowing down.

"It's Lirash! You see that black figure to the left? It's that damned treant!" Bjorn cursed. He tried to run faster. Tyran was in trouble and he'd be damned if he didn't do something about it.

Shei was aghast in disbelief. Lirash, the treant? How could a druid do such a horrible thing? How could he have passed the enchanted door? None of this mattered at this point. The friends had to reach Tyran before his stasis was interrupted.

A vine came down on the top of the building and a large crack was made. One of the pillars was already severed and another was very close. Rubble fell from the roof and the sides and large chunks of pillar went flying in all directions. Lirash would destroy the building in a matter of minutes.

Turning around to take control of a different set of vines, Lirash spotted Bjorn and company. The treant cursed. He should have foreseen Tyran's troublesome friends getting involved in some way. Taking control of the first vine he saw, Lirash lifted it and thrust it at the group. Shei moved and it missed her by a small measure. Lirash lifted it again and repeated this procedure, sure he would get at least one of them.

Bjorn, having expected a confrontation, already had his sword out and sliced at the vine. He managed to deflect the blow, but the vine was still strong and in good repair. His sword inflicted a paper cut on the giant vine. Green ooze came pouring on top of Bjorn and he had to wipe it from his eyes.

The ooze sloshed at Rhukaa and Shei as well, blocking their view for a few critical moments. The vine came crashing down again and Rhukaa fell to the ground. Bjorn picked him up and with a nod from the warlock, let go. He had probably broken his foot, but the adrenaline of the moment permitted him its use. Seeing the vine come again, Shei threw a shield of light around herself and her friends. The vine was deflected but the shield wouldn't hold forever.

Shei looked at the warrior. "You have to get in close range. I don't know what our magic can do against this. We'll cover you as long as we can." They moved foot by foot between blows. Shei and Rhukaa took turns creating shields or deflecting flows with magic. Bjorn could tell it was a lot of work, despite his ignorance on the subject.

Lirash backed up, but every time he did, he had to reestablish control of the vine. He saw the group advancing toward him but their magic couldn't hold forever. Sooner or later they would slip.

"Bjorn," Shei said, absorbing another blow with her shield. "After the next two blows, I want you to rush him."

Bjorn was about to protest, saying they were too far away to charge but then he saw Shei's face. She thought he could do it. No, she knew he could do it. The priest really believed that he was their only chance. Bjorn put his hand on his hilt and nodded.

Another blow, Shei shield was sundered. Rhukaa threw a shield up quickly to absorb the next hit. He and Bjorn shared one last look before the vine came down and Bjorn rushed towards Lirash.

Satisfied that the group was still too far to do him any damage, Lirash thrashed his vine about. Stupid little things they were, trying to interfere with his brilliant work. Lirash was tired of people always trying to prevent harm, always trying to cure every tiny disease. Peace. Who needs peace? Lirash left Moonglade years ago, taking residence in the far more gruesome Felwood. Felwood was about survival, battle and earning your bread. In Felwood, you learned to live without the help of others. People were becoming far too dependent on each other and Lirash had welcomed the change.

When Lp's minion offered him the job of destroying Orgrimmar's hope, Lirash had agreed heartily. Maybe now Orgrimmar and all of Azeroth would learn that you cannot always depend on everyone else to assist you. Maybe now Azeroth will learn to lick its own wounds.

Just as he was thinking these thoughts, Bjorn rushed out of the protecting force fields of his friends and began running straight towards Lirash. The druid, surprised, tried to back up but he was far too slow. He took control of a vine near him and threw it at the warrior but it was too late. Bjorn had his sword to his neck.

"I should slit your throat! I should _kill_ you!" Bjorn had half a mind to do just that. He could feel the hate, the revulsion and the anger coursing through his blood. Mixed with adrenaline, it was a toxic potion. Certainly more toxic and the poison the warlock had tried to give him the other day.

"Put... the sword down, Bjorn." The soft voice interrupted the warrior's violent thoughts.

Bjorn moved his eyes but not his sword. The elderly Tauren was approaching the temple with the damned human. "What in the name of the maelstrom do you two want? This beast could have slain Tyran yet you will not see justice through? I don't know who you think you are, old man, but I came on this journey to protect and defend Orgrimmar's Last Hope and I intend to follow through with my duty."

Shei arrived at the scene, helping Rhukaa walk. The adrenaline of the situation gone, he now realize how broken his foot was. The priest wasn't surprised to hear the anger in Bjorn's voice or see him acting irrationally because of Garne's interception. She also wanted to see the treant pay.

Garne smiled sadly. "I am sorry, but we cannot permit violence on our grounds, there are no exceptions. We came to the temple because we saw the vines. We thought that a plant had grown awry or a novice had been experimenting with the dark arts. No offense." The Tauren nodded to Rhukaa.

"We did not, however, expect to find the very embodiment of druid grace," Garne continued, glaring at Lirash. Raising his voice, Garne completed his thought, "trying to destroy all that we have strived to create. Hope, life... these things are sacred.

"I regret to inform you, Lirash, that you are banished forever from Moonglade. I wish you luck in life. We will lead you back to the village where you will find several young, strong Tauren who will see you out of our lands."

Lirash spat on the ground, upset that he didn't get to complete his task. With the warrior's sword still at his neck, he didn't dare defy Garne. The treant cursed, he was so close. Lirash didn't give a damn about Moonglade, but he didn't like the fact that "Orgrimmar's Last Hope" still lived. Lirash grinned wickedly and told Garne, "Lead me out, but fix that door before you close it on me."


	49. Chapter 49

Tyran slashed his sword into the nothingness and hit... nothing. His sword fell into oblivion, bring him with it. Letting go of the sword, Tyran tried to grab onto something solid, but found nothing on which to grab. Tyran strained his eyes trying to see but it was all to no avail. The nothing consumed his sight once again. In frustration, the elf began clawing at his eyes.

The darkness laughed at him. The laugh was different now though. Before it had been amused at some sort of torment. Now it was satisfied and alive and on fire. The laughter bounced off of the nonexistent walls and hit Tyran in the gut. He wretched into the nothingness and tried to run. He was forever falling into the abysmal recesses of the nothingness.

As fast as it began, everything stopped, and Tyran was thrown into an invisible wall. He began coughing and felt a warm liquid fall into his hands. He tasted it and it was his own blood. The voices had stopped laughing and suddenly it seemed as if they were quarreling with each other. They became quicker and more violent. Each voice seemed to bite into Tyran, causing him pain.

Bits of mortar began to fall on top of the elf and every time Tyran moved, more and more seemed to fall. The wall knocked itself into his body, pushing him forward. The ground formed itself into sharp spikes that jabbed into his flesh.

The voices stopped and Tyran could heard the loud thrash of something huge hitting the ground again and again. He heard it hit something as if it were deflected. The noise occurred again and again until it eventually came to a violent halt. Tyran heard some yell but he couldn't tell what they were saying.

Everything was silent and then the voices began laughing once again.


	50. Chapter 50

Tyran woke up and he was in the temple once again and found himself in perfect health. He groaned, thinking it was another vision. But this time, the temple was different than he remembered it. The temple was now conquered by moss and thick vines wrapped around the exterior. It look almost as though someone had tried to destroy the building. Great, Tyran thought, now instead of mass extinction, they show me the apocalypse.

Pushing one of the thick vines away, Tyran made a small hole to climb out of. He slipped through and looked around. He was delighted to see novices walking around. People still lived and at that moment, that was all Tyran cared about. The first novice who saw him came running over to him.

"Ah! Garne told me to bring you to him when you came out. Congratulations." the novice said kindly.

"Uh, thanks. Are you real?" Tyran asked, confused.

The novice looked at him strangely. Maybe the stasis had depleted his supply of brain cells. "Of course I'm real!" The surprise novice was then embraced by the elf and wasn't let go again for a few very awkward seconds.

Wanting to get rid of the weird, creepy elf, the novice hurried him over to Garne and Hector. Bowing to Garne, the novice ran off.

Hector stood up to greet the elf on his return. He shook hands with Tyran and then placed his hand on his shoulder. "Knew you'd make it. So how do you feel?"

Tyran looked down at his hands and back to Hector. He shrugged. "I don't feel any different. I didn't learn anything about any power of light... it was all just very strange."

To Tyran's surprise, Hector laughed. "That's how everyone feels, kid. You'll know the power when you need it, boy, and no time sooner! Now, we've got some stupid and loyal friends of yours to go see in the hospital."

Garne stood up and motioned for the two to follow him. "Very loyal friends," said Garne, "Very stupid, loyal friends."

Tyran wondered why they would be going to the hospital. He hoped none of his friends were seriously injured. It was Moonglade though, someone probably just got pricked by a rose or tripped on a squash. Tyran could have hit himself. He shouldn't be making fun of his friends, they could be in serious trouble.

To get to the hospital, the group had to walk through the gardens to the very center of them all. The hospital was skillfully built next to the most-used medical herbs so that novices didn't have to run through paths of plants in order to get the one they probably needed. The building was the largest structure in Moonglade and it was built to take care of over a thousand patients. There were currently 73 patients within its walls counting Rhukaa. The building had never even been half filled. Most were not willing to travel all the way to Moonglade to receive professional medical care, even if it was free.

The stone building was painted a soft green and stained-glass windows covered it. The druids of Moonglade enjoyed stained-glass and even had its own glass shop in the village. Some people came from all over Azeroth to purchase of piece of Moonglade's glass.

Garne pushed the door open gently and allowed Tyran and the human to enter before him. The interior of the building was nicer than the exterior. Potted plants were hung from ceilings, perched on walls and set on counter tops. Tyran noted that the floor was made of rock. He had expected the building to be a shell and the floor to be nothing but grass. There was a female Night Elf at a large desk who looked up when they entered. She nodded to Garne and took the three through a wooden door. A picture of a leaf was on the door, or maybe it was a tree. Tyran recognized it because the same picture was on the enchanted door.

She led the two down several small hallways lined with more wooden doors. The doors were unnumbered and Tyran wondered how she could tell one from the other. The Night Elf came to the door she wanted and gently pushed it open. She held it open, allowing Tyran, Garne and Hector entrance.

As soon as he entered, Tyran was immediately surrounded and embraced by his friends. He was surprised and found himself being smothered. He had expected a "congratulations" and some sort of acknowledgment but it almost seemed like his friends were worried about something. It was then he realized the absence of Rhukaa. Tyran asked the group where he was.

Rhukaa himself answered. "Right here, Tyran. Did everything turn out okay?"

Tyran was surprised to see that the warlock was laying down on a hospital bed. The elf couldn't imagine what could have happened to him in Moonglade. Maybe the druids drank too much wine and got into a drunken brawl. Tyran let out a small laugh at the thought but stopped once everyone stared at him. "So, how'd you end up in here? Can't you cure it with a potion or something?"

Rhukaa grimaced, removing a sheet that had been over his leg. His entire shin seemed to be broken into tiny pea-sized pieces. It was almost as if a giant boulder were turned into a thousand pebbles. The mass was still slightly in form, the skin and muscle giving it a bit of structure. Tyran had to fight his repulsion. Rhukaa nodded, "Disgusting, I know. It's a long story that I'm sure will be related to you later. I could cure it on my own but it would take too long, and the cure is being mass produced as we speak."

Tyran nodded, lighting up when he heard about the cure. As soon as the cure was produced, they could all go back to Orgrimmar and he could destroy Lp once and for all. No more plague, no more corruption... peace will reign supreme in Orgrimmar when order was restored and Thrall was rescued. Tyran will be a hero.

The Night Elf who had led the small group in the room left to take care of her other work. Bjorn and Ylanna tried to talk with Tyran about his trial but he told them it was all secret and he couldn't reveal anything. This was all true, but the real reason Tyran didn't tell them anything was because he didn't know quite what to tell them. Hector, the human, made the whole thing sound like it was supposed to give the elf some great epiphany, and Tyran didn't feel any different.

There was a lull in the conversation for a moment and everyone just kind of stood around waiting for the druids to tell them something about Rhukaa's condition. Tyran wanted them to hurry up so he could be that much closer to destroying Lp. He was also sort of annoyed because Hector kept staring at him strangely, as if he were expecting something. Tyran decided he didn't need special epiphanies to destroy Lp. He'd do fine on his own.

A male Tauren walked into the room and after acknowledging the human, bowed to Garne. The Tauren had a jar of some sort of jelly-like substance and was stirring it with a spoon. When he was finished, he eyed the rest of the people in the hospital room, and they moved out of his way. The large bull walked up to Shei and handed her the jar. He turned to Rhukaa and explained, "We are fortunate this day to have many available ways to repair your leg in quick time. You will have to stay the night though, there will be no leaving today. When you are ready, we will begin." The Tauren glanced at the human. "Are you to participate today, Sir Hector?"

Tyran frowned at having to wait another day. It wasn't that he didn't care about the welfare of his friend, he just wanted to destroy Lp and settle a score as soon as possible. While he was grumbling about waiting more time, he vaguely caught something the Tauren said about the human helping. Tyran smiled at the joke. As if a human could help in a hospital. Hector was obviously no priest!

"Not today," Hector said smiling at the doctor, and Garne shared the humor. The Tauren nodded seriously and turned to Rhukaa.

"Ready as I'll ever be. But is there anyway you can, you know..."

"I am afraid not. Your injury involves several vital nerves. If we put you to sleep, we won't be able to tell if they still work or how our magic is affecting them," the Tauren explained simply. Rhukaa smiled crookedly and signaled for him to start.

Tyran watched as Shei took the jar and emptied the gooey substance slowly onto the wound. Upon contact with the substance, Rhukaa squinted his eyes in pain. The more that was poured on, the more his pain seemed to increase. The warlock obviously had to fight to keep himself from crying out, but he couldn't stop his body from convulsing in agony. It was a wretched sight to see, but Tyran was more concerned with the way Hector was staring at him.

Shei kneaded the jar's contents, which was a powerful disinfectant, into Rhukaa's torn flesh. It was the same stuff Rhukaa had used on Tyran when he had almost died facing Lp. Tyran had had the advantage of being unconscious. Rhukaa did not. Shei worked the disinfectant with one hand and gave the other to her friend. Shei was sure her hand would be broken by the time his pain ended. The priest gave a long sigh when she was done. The painful part was nearly over. She pulled her hand out of Rhukaa's grip.

The druid made sure the potion was covering Rhukaa's entire wound and then he and Shei placed their hands together. They brought their hands down over Rhukaa's torn leg and covered it from both sides. Each began to chant words to their own spells.

"Whoa," Ylanna exclaimed, watching the two work their magic. She had never seen anything of the sort. Shei's holy magic and the druid's nature magic seemed to come together. The closer the energies became, the brighter the magic shone. The holy magic and nature magic did not fuse with each other, but instead wove in and out again and again, creating a powerful net of magic. When their magic had been built up enough, they began channeling it through Rhukaa's leg.

Tyran watched the spectacle without knowing anything significantly amazing was occurring. He didn't know very much about magic and had no way to judge any spell against any other. While Shei and the druid were healing Rhukaa, Hector wouldn't stop staring at Tyran. Tyran wanted to tell the human to back off but thought better of it. It was clear he was held in high regard around Moonglade. He must be someone very powerful.

To distract himself, Tyran held light conversation with Bjorn and Ylanna while they waited for the healers to finish their job. The job, which was so complicated no one in the room save for the druid healer and Shei could even comprehend the very magnitude of said complexity, was done in no less than three full hours. When they were done, Rhukaa had passed out from a side effect of the magic and Tyran had nearly passed out as a side effect of the time. Before Tyran fell asleep in the hospital room, Garne and Hector led the elf and his friends to separate lodgings which were actually small houses built in hollowed trees. Garne assured the group, though the group didn't very much care, that no trees were harmed in the process and all had agreed to be hollowed out with the use of druid magic.

Garne and Hector left and everyone slept soundly. When Shei finished her business inside the hospital, a nurse helped her into one of the small lodgings as well. No one had particularly listened because everyone had been far too exhausted, but Garne informed the group that he would have Hippogryphs ready to carry them back to Orgrimmar in the morning.


	51. Chapter 51

After a good night's rest, and all rest was especially serene and peaceful in Moonglade, the group was ready to continue their quest. Rhukaa's leg was completely healed, though it had been shattered into hundreds of pieces the day before. He wa ready to walk on it by the morning and nothing stopped progress. Garne equipped the group with Hippogyphs, which were special Hippogryphs blessed by Cenarious Himself and Lp had no control over the animals, whether he came to claim them or not. The group left quickly, saying a fast farewell to Garne, Hector and all of the other druids. A novice had prepared a great deal of vials, all filled with Rhukaa's cure. These were placed in boxes and strapped to seven Hippogryphs. With everything set and ready to go, the companions took flight. Hector winked at Tyran and the elf rolled his eyes. Humans were so weird.

The Hippogryphs flew swiftly and beautifully across the dread land of Felwood, staying far above the land itself. Everyone was enjoying the careful, gentle ride, except for Ylanna. Ylanna was wishing quite vigorously that they could have traveled by ship. Even sea sickness was worse than what she was feeling now. The Hippogryphs flew with soft measure and couldn't have possibly been the cause of anyone's illness. Ylanna was having difficulty with the height. She tried to close her eyes and ignore it, but found that she could not.

"How long until we get there? How long until we reach Orgrimmar?" Tyran asked.

Shei weighed the question. "Well, we're definitely going to have to make a stop for rest, at least once. If we travel at this speed, we might be able to make it to The Crossroads after rescuing Rehck."

Tyran had forgotten about Rehck. He felt ashamed for having forgotten his friend. He was just so focused on Lp. They had quite a while to travel still, until they reached Splintertree Post. Tyran smiled. "So, when I get there, I'm going to go up to Lp and be like 'Prepare to meet your doom, vile scourge!' and he'll battle me. Everyone will be watching! I'll pull a few moves and Lp will be so surprised at the sheer awesomeness, he'll give up! He'll run, even..." Tyran continued to explain his exploits to the group.

The group was not paying attention. Rhukaa had fallen back with the Hippogryphs that were carrying the cure to the plague. There were seven of them. They were loaded down with thousands upon thousands of vials. One of the Hippogryphs would provide Splintertree Post with the cure and then head back to Moonglade. The other six would travel with them to Orgrimmar. Rhukaa decided he had better keep watch on them in case anything fell or went wrong.

Ylanna, reminded of Rehck, forgot her sickness. Rehck and her mother must be suffering horribly from the plague. The mage gripped her Hippogryph tighter. Tyran might well destroy Lp. But would it be too late? Ylanna squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face into her Hippogryph's neck.

The animal sensed the girl's fear and instinctively slowed down. The Hippogryphs were trained to respond to emotions by the druids themselves, concerned about their visitors. The druids imagined flying must be a dreadfully scary thing. No druid has ever flown any animal, because animals quite frankly do not enjoy being ridden. The Hippogryphs the druid raise never have to carry anyone if they don't want to. For some reason though, the Cenarion Hippogryphs didn't protest as much as other animals did.

"Oh my!" Shei gasped. This gasp caused her Hippogryph to stop dead in flight. The others also came to a half. What lay in front of them was Ashenvale, but it wasn't like any one remembered it. The towering trees were now small plants. The grand bushes were now mere shrubs. The brilliant flowers in full bloom were small buds popping out of the ground. What made Shei gasp and the others stop, however, was none of this. The ground was covered in ash.

Rhukaa groaned. Seeing the burnt ground reminded him of his crime and it pained him. "Who did this? We were here just a few days ago... not even a full week." The warlock gazed at the buds and shrubs with a sickness in his stomach.

Tyran quit telling his tales as soon as he saw the ruined and reborn forests. It was a wretched sight and a beautiful one at the same time. Someone had had enough careless cruelty in their heart to burn down a harmless forest, but still life prevails unabated. The elf shook his head, it was no time for reflection. "Maybe someone at Splintertree Post knows something."

The Hippogryphs flew onward towards their destination. A few of the animals gave a small outcry at the horrible sight, but other than that they were purposeful in their measure. When they reached Splintertree Post, it was in worse condition than the forests. The fence that had barred it in was broken and beaten. The people inside could be seen rushing about with pails of water and boxes. Shei motioned for all but one of the Hippogryphs carrying the cure to remain in the air. The other and the animals carrying passengers, lowered onto the ground.

Ylanna jumped off and ran up to the Post. The same two guards were standing by the gate, and both were snoozing. They heard Ylanna's brash footsteps and woke up. They were both annoyed. They had been enjoying a nice nap after a very nice supper. Ylanna didn't care about how they felt, she knew what she wanted. "Where's Rehck? We brought you the cure, now hand him over!"

The guards blinked at the elf and saw her companions approaching them as well. The two looked at each other for a minute and then a look of realization came across their faces. "Oh you're those damn kids from a few days back. Look, you caused us a lot of trouble-"

"_We _cause _you_ trouble! Look bub, give him back or I'll make you pay I swear!" Ylanna was hysterical.

"Yes kid. Look here, you had royal warriors after yourselves. From King Lp himself. Blast, they tore apart the Post just lookin' for ya! If it were up to me, we'd keep your little friend and let him rot of the plague." The guard was quite sick of his job anyways. If everyone died, he'd be able to leave his post. He was sick of stupid people. The kids, the warriors, the plague victims. Damn them all for wasting his important time.

Ylanna rushed at the guard and slugged him in the stomach. The other guard rammed into her and she went tumbling to the ground. The guard placed his foot on her chest and held his sword to her throat. "Look kid-"

Before the guard could utter another word, a large mass of blackness hit him and he was sprawled on the ground, gasping for breath. A figure in dark robes was standing over him with a look of purposeful insanity. The figure squinted his eyes at the guard. "We have the cure. Send our friend out. Now. Or I'll blow your brain- or what hardly passes for one- into oblivion. You too." Rhukaa glanced at the second guard, who was now between the swords of Tyran and Bjorn. Subdued, the second guard entered the city and brought Rehck out.

Ylanna stood up and ran to Rehck. He was covered in bandages and salve, he had caught the plague. Ylanna embraced him. She didn't care, they had the cure now, everything would be fine. As if in agreement, Rehck's wolf came out and jumped on Ylanna, giving her a nice welcome. Bjorn smiled and Tyran cheered. Their friend was back in their hands.

The guards looked at the group with disdain. "Well fine, we've done out part, where's our cure?" The guards smiled at each other, sure that the kids hadn't gotten a real cure yet. Who could possibly get a cure in under a week?

Shei walked up to the guards with several boxes of vials. "Here's some, come help unload the rest." the guards were about to tell her she could unload the cure herself but thought better of it when Shei raised an eyebrow. If they refused to help, they'd look like pussies.

While Shei helped the guards unload the cure, Tyran and Bjorn helped Rehck reach the other Hippogryphs. He had a hard time walking and couldn't talk much but he did manage a smile to let his friends know how glad he was. The time he spent in Splintertree Post was not a good time at all. The people, all angry because of the plague, were not kind to him, saying he was only one more problem. He hadn't gotten much to eat and had to sleep outside with the dogs. When he did catch the plague on his second day, a young doctor had come to see him and help him bandage up the pustules but after that visit, he saw no more people.

Bjorn and Tyran helped Rehck onto Tyran's Hippogryph and strapped him in so he couldn't move or fall off. It was Rhukaa who had suggested they bring something to this affect. Much to Ylanna's dismay, he had explained that it was possible for Rehck to have caught the plague within such a small window a time.

Ylanna hugged Rehck one last time before she mounted her own Hippogryph. Shei returned quickly, rolling her eyes at the stupidity of the guards. "So, I talked to the idiots, they say Lp sent royal warriors after us. If they had caught us... We would have been gone. Strange thing is, they couldn't have arrived here far after we left."

Tyran shrugged. "Guess we're lucky! Fate is on our side. Let us ride to victory!" And with that, Tyran took flight. The others followed suit and Shei told the Hippogryphs to take them to The Crossroads.

As they flew over the expanse of Ashenvale, even Tyran was silent in recollection as they each remembered the peaceful times at Gnell's camp. Though no one spoke it, they each wondered if Gnell was alright and although there was no discussion, they each agreed that Gnell was down there somewhere, repairing the damage done to his forest. Like Gnell said, life grows anew.

Once the group flew out of Ashenvale, over the gravity shield and into The Barrens, Tyran began his great banter once again, reminding the group of his purpose. He was still a bit upset that he had gotten no great epiphany from his trial like Hector said he would, but Tyran figured if he told himself what he was going to do, he would have to do it. It must be done, it will be done.

Time passed quickly riding swiftly and calmly through the air and before they knew it, the group was on the ground again, in The Crossroads. Bjorn wasn't surprised to see that the place hadn't changed at all since his childhood. The Crossroads never changed. Exhausted from the long day of flight, Bjorn motioned the group over to the inn. He was disgruntled to find that the inn was ran by a new family he didn't know, but he was far too tired to look for another inn.

When the group entered, no one came to their assistance right away and they had to stand around in the lobby area for quite a few long minutes before anyone even appeared. Finally a tall, lanky man entered the room and told them, "Rooms are 5 gold pieces. How many do you need?"

Bjorn was a bit taken aback at how fast the man said his words without so much as a "hi" or "how are you doing?" Bjorn shrugged and looked around at his companions.

"Just one room. In place of gold, could I pay with twenty Frost Lotus?" Rhukaa asked. He had been able to restock on herbs at Moonglade and now had a small King's ransom with him.

The man's eyebrow rose and he nodded. "Sure thing... room 4 is yours. It's past dinner. If you need food, you better find a restaurant."

Bjorn rolled his eyes. Every inn he had ever been in had a full-time restaurant inside and the innkeepers had been inviting, not tall, lanky and rude. He was tired though and so he went into room 4 and passed out on a bed. Or maybe it was a bench, he couldn't tell. Ylanna and Tyran helped Rehck get inside the room and into a bed. Then Tyran passed out as well.

"Ylanna." Rehck whispered hoarsely.

The elf smiled. "Shhhh, no talking." She knew that the plague infected the lungs and made it hard and painful to breathe and speak. Rhukaa had poured a vial of the cure in a glass and handed it to Ylanna. The elf carefully helped Rehck drink it. By the look on the Orc's face, the concoction did not taste like wine. Rhukaa smiled and shook his head. Nothing good for you ever tasted like wine.


	52. Chapter 52

The sky was overcast in Orgrimmar while Lp stood near the bank, watching his orders being followed. The Naga had ordered more sacrifices and so they were getting them. The plague that was mild before, now held the city in a death grip. Lp smiled. This was all his doing. Strong warriors wearing his colors carried litters on which they placed an unseemly amount of dead bodies and carried them out to the zeppelins. The zeppelins would carry the bodies to Azshara and drop them in a designated spot.

Lp was not worried about the wealth of Orgrimmar. With less people alive, there were less to feed and a single person could be made to labor like five if he was used correctly. Several of his warriors got close to him with one of the litters. Lp scowled at them and told them to watch it.

Normally, Lp wouldn't have gone far from his throne room, trusting tings like overseeing to his cronies, but Lp wanted to see his orders in action. It was a powerful thing, being able to order death.

Auctionbeer picked up his mail from the mailbox near the bank of Orgrimmar. He started sifting through bill after bill, throwing them all on the ground. He was a royal advisor, he had no bills. He was searching through his mail at a rapid pace, looking for what he wanted.

Lp rolled his eyes with impatience. "Fool. Find it already!"

Beads of sweat started to form on Auctionbeer's forehead at he searched to no avail. The Orc nervously looked up at Lp and stammered, "I uh… sir… It's not here. I-I don't know what could have happened. It was all so perfect…"

Lp squeezed his hands in anger. Why must he be surrounded by incompetent fools? Why wasn't anyone as awesome and flawless as he was? "Auctionbeer. You said you would have notice. Three days ago."

The Orc shifted. He didn't understand what could have gone wrong. His agent was supposed to notify him just a few days earlier. What stopped him? Maybe he ran, thought Auctionbeer, took the money and ran. When the Orc suggested this, Lp whacked him across the face.

"You imbecile! It is obvious that you will never get this done. I must do everything myself. They are just six stupid kids, how can they evade all of your assassination attempts unless you yourself are utterly fail?"

Auctionbeer bowed his head. He was shaking and afraid. Lp always frightened him when he was angry. "I-I'm sorry, my Lord. I don't understand it. I am such a failure, but I can do better this time I swear!"

"No. You haven't the skills obviously. It will take someone as great as me to defeat these upstarts. That's right, be jealous. Now there's only the matter of your failure to deal with…" Lp murmured and eyed his guards.

Two heavily armored guards grabbed Auctionbeer and dragged him out of the city. Lp smiled. He must do away with the incompetent fools to make way for real talent like himself.

Auctionbeer's screams were heard as he was being dragged from the city grounds and were heard for some time after. He yelled to the citizens of Orgrimmar for assistance and begged Lp to forgive him. No one really cared. No one came to his rescue. When the screams came to an abrupt halt, nothing much was said about it.

Lp immediately set off to work. There was much to be done in preparation for his future visitors. Lp ordered his guards to bring him his throne and he ordered several servants to prepare food. Last he told a young squire to spread the word throughout the city. Lp was having a party. And everyone was invited.

Bjorn woke up to the inn keeper having an argument. The Tauren wanted to wring the guy's neck. He was tired. He wanted to sleep. The argument was about some woman who had apparently been unfaithful. Bjorn rolled his eyes. The inn keeper couldn't keep a woman. In Bjorn's opinion, the inn keeper was a sad excuse for a man.

When the argument escalated, Tyran also woke up, but instead of getting out of bed the traditional way, the elf fell off. Rubbing his head, Tyran stood up and surveyed the room. He nodded to Bjorn and smiled. The rest of his companions were still asleep.

Tyran frowned. They shouldn't be sleeping, this was his big day! This was certainly no time for sleep. It was probably high noon already and Tyran wanted to destroy Lp. He didn't want to wait another night.

His companions didn't want to wait another night either, for more than one good reason. They all wanted to get to Orgrimmar to administer the cure for the plague, that's true. But they also wanted Tyran to get his chance at Lp so he would stop relating his future glories to them all. Tyran had been quiet through Felwood but now that they were much closer to their destination, he was telling stories more vigorously than ever. And none of them were original.

Almost as if on cue, a loud crash was heard. Bjorn chuckled, he would have bet his fortune that the woman was now throwing pots and pans at the inn keeper. What a pathetic loser. Now he was getting beat by a woman. Ylanna and Shei woke with a start. Rehck's wolf, who was allowed to reside within the inn without much argument—another sign of weakness on the inn keeper's part—jumped on his master and woke him. Rhukaa was still annoyingly asleep.

Tyran debated whether he should kick the warlock awake or not. His sleep was induced by a potion and was unnatural and the elf didn't know if it was safe to wake him up. The decision was completely taken out of his hands when Shei pushed him out of his bed. Bjorn laughed some more.

"Time to go," Bjorn stated shortly. No one argued, though Rhukaa did glare at him as if his pain were all his fault. The Tauren grinned in return. He wouldn't have woken the warlock, but he thought it was fine that Rhukaa suspected him of some heinous crime.

The group headed out of the room and ignored the inn keeper who now had a giant, red welt on his head. Had they any money, they would have thrown him a tip, but Rhukaa didn't feel like sacrificing any more of his herbs so they left.

Bjorn and Tyran worked together to carry Rehck, who was still wrapped in bandages, out of the inn. They carried him to the stables and Bjorn fastened him securely to his hippogryph. Tyran strapped Rehck's wolf into his own mount. Once everyone was secure, Shei told the hippogryphs carrying the cure to fly ahead of them. After seeing them make a safe ascension, the companions followed suit, heading for Orgrimmar.

Ylanna clung tightly to her mount, trying not to look down. She would choose riding on a ship over a hippogryph any day. The group passed over the rest of The Crossroads and flew over great expanses of desert that somehow seemed to be shorter when they had come through the first time. Soon enough, they were flying over the Goblin city of Ratchet. Shei knew she was just imagining things, but she thought she saw one of the harbor masters glare at them.

The hippogryphs flew fast but it seemed almost as if time had frozen for them and each moment took hours. They were so close to Orgrimmar but it seemed almost as if they were being pushed away. Tyran noticed no change in time and it all went fast for him. He was excited. He'd finally get to destroy Lp once and for all!

"Tyran, don't forget what we practiced. You're going to need to use everything you know and can think of to destroy Lp. He's powerful and uses magic," counseled Bjorn. Tyran nodded, he understood. He wasn't going to let his mind fly that far into fantasy. He _will_ destroy Lp but it won't be without a complete use of every skill he has ever picked up.

Tyran knew it wouldn't be easy. He remembered the first time he faced Lp and how close he had come to death. The elf looked at his friends and smiled. He had the best friends in the world. They had saved his life before they even knew him, and about twenty times after that.

In the distance, Tyran saw a large dot and knew it was Orgrimmar. To think he was just minutes away from facing the greatest villain of all time! The bards would sing great songs of him for eons and ages to come. The elf forced his mind to become calm, and use his confidence as power, not a hindrance. He looked to all of his friends who had come this far with him. "I want to thank you all for giving me this chance. You won't be disappointed, I swear it!"

Rehck shook his head carefully, not wanting to rip the bandages. "Kid, we wouldn't be disappointed in you no matter what. You just do your best out there. For Orgrimmar, for the resistance!"

Bjorn roared in agreement. He was glad to have Rehck back. As they approached the big dot, they realized that something was going on down on the ground. Rhukaa squinted his eyes and realized that Lp was sitting in his throne, outside of Orgrimmar, with lines of people and food surrounding him. Lp sat, throne facing them, waiting. Shei ordered the Hippogryphs holding the cure to rest on the top of Orgrimmar. There was business to attend to at the entrance.


	53. Chapter 53

Bjorn woke up to the inn keeper having an argument. The Tauren wanted to wring the guy's neck. He was tired. He wanted to sleep. The argument was about some woman who had apparently been unfaithful. Bjorn rolled his eyes. The inn keeper couldn't keep a woman. In Bjorn's opinion, the inn keeper was a sad excuse for a man.

When the argument escalated, Tyran also woke up, but instead of getting out of bed the traditional way, the elf fell off. Rubbing his head, Tyran stood up and surveyed the room. He nodded to Bjorn and smiled. The rest of his companions were still asleep.

Tyran frowned. They shouldn't be sleeping, this was his big day! This was certainly no time for sleep. It was probably high noon already and Tyran wanted to destroy Lp. He didn't want to wait another night.

His companions didn't want to wait another night either, for more than one good reason. They all wanted to get to Orgrimmar to administer the cure for the plague, that's true. But they also wanted Tyran to get his chance at Lp so he would stop relating his future glories to them all. Tyran had been quiet through Felwood but now that they were much closer to their destination, he was telling stories more vigorously than ever. And none of them were original.

Almost as if on cue, a loud crash was heard. Bjorn chuckled, he would have bet his fortune that the woman was now throwing pots and pans at the inn keeper. What a pathetic loser. Now he was getting beat by a woman. Ylanna and Shei woke with a start. Rehck's wolf, who was allowed to reside within the inn without much argument—another sign of weakness on the inn keeper's part—jumped on his master and woke him. Rhukaa was still annoyingly asleep.

Tyran debated whether he should kick the warlock awake or not. His sleep was induced by a potion and was unnatural and the elf didn't know if it was safe to wake him up. The decision was completely taken out of his hands when Shei pushed him out of his bed. Bjorn laughed some more.

"Time to go," Bjorn stated shortly. No one argued, though Rhukaa did glare at him as if his pain were all his fault. The Tauren grinned in return. He wouldn't have woken the warlock, but he thought it was fine that Rhukaa suspected him of some heinous crime.

The group headed out of the room and ignored the inn keeper who now had a giant, red welt on his head. Had they any money, they would have thrown him a tip, but Rhukaa didn't feel like sacrificing any more of his herbs so they left.

Bjorn and Tyran worked together to carry Rehck, who was still wrapped in bandages, out of the inn. They carried him to the stables and Bjorn fastened him securely to his hippogryph. Tyran strapped Rehck's wolf into his own mount. Once everyone was secure, Shei told the hippogryphs carrying the cure to fly ahead of them. After seeing them make a safe ascension, the companions followed suit, heading for Orgrimmar.

Ylanna clung tightly to her mount, trying not to look down. She would choose riding on a ship over a hippogryph any day. The group passed over the rest of The Crossroads and flew over great expanses of desert that somehow seemed to be shorter when they had come through the first time. Soon enough, they were flying over the Goblin city of Ratchet. Shei knew she was just imagining things, but she thought she saw one of the harbor masters glare at them.

The hippogryphs flew fast but it seemed almost as if time had frozen for them and each moment took hours. They were so close to Orgrimmar but it seemed almost as if they were being pushed away. Tyran noticed no change in time and it all went fast for him. He was excited. He'd finally get to destroy Lp once and for all!

"Tyran, don't forget what we practiced. You're going to need to use everything you know and can think of to destroy Lp. He's powerful and uses magic," counseled Bjorn. Tyran nodded, he understood. He wasn't going to let his mind fly that far into fantasy. He _will_ destroy Lp but it won't be without a complete use of every skill he has ever picked up.

Tyran knew it wouldn't be easy. He remembered the first time he faced Lp and how close he had come to death. The elf looked at his friends and smiled. He had the best friends in the world. They had saved his life before they even knew him, and about twenty times after that.

In the distance, Tyran saw a large dot and knew it was Orgrimmar. To think he was just minutes away from facing the greatest villain of all time! The bards would sing great songs of him for eons and ages to come. The elf forced his mind to become calm, and use his confidence as power, not a hindrance. He looked to all of his friends who had come this far with him. "I want to thank you all for giving me this chance. You won't be disappointed, I swear it!"

Rehck shook his head carefully, not wanting to rip the bandages. "Kid, we wouldn't be disappointed in you no matter what. You just do your best out there. For Orgrimmar, for the resistance!"

Bjorn roared in agreement. He was glad to have Rehck back. As they approached the big dot, they realized that something was going on down on the ground. Rhukaa squinted his eyes and realized that Lp was sitting in his throne, outside of Orgrimmar, with lines of people and food surrounding him. Lp sat, throne facing them, waiting. Shei ordered the Hippogryphs holding the cure to rest on the top of Orgrimmar. There was business to attend to at the entrance.


	54. Chapter 54

Lp saw the Hippogryphs in the air and was prepared for their arrival. He wondered shortly how the fools were able to find Hippogryphs that weren't under his control but decided he'd find out later. There was a more entertaining tale of failure about to take place. Lp saw six Hippogryphs fly on top of the roof of Orgrimmar and he saw five more land on the ground several lengths in front of him. Lp smiled. "Welcome to the party. I see we'll be having noob for dessert."

The friends jumped off of the Hippogryphs and walked to the sidelines where the citizens of Orgrimmar were gorging themselves on food. Many of the people looked sickly and thin, all seemed depressed. They were trying to drown their problems in the great feast Lp had set before them. They were trying to convince themselves that Lp had changed for the better.

At the sound of Tyran's voice, every eye in the crowd was on him. "Prepare to meet your doom, vile scourge!" The elf unsheathed his sword and slung his bow over his back. Before they descended, Tyran had asked Bjorn if he could have one. If he couldn't use the thing, at least he could chuck it at Lp's head.

Lp stood up quietly and gently placed his hand over his staff. He glanced at the crowd and scowled, seeing them all silently vouch for the elf. He turned his attention to his challenger. "Fool. Back for more? This time I'll see to it that your bothersome ideas end for good. What makes a tiny loser like you think he can best the greatness of me, King Lp of Orgrimmar?"

Tyran pointed his sword at Lp. "Less talk, more battle!" He ran at Lp and swung his sword, hoping to catch the Undead off his guard. Lp saw him coming and intercepted the blow with his staff. The mage uttered a few short words and Tyran's feet were frozen in place. Tyran cursed, realizing he was the one caught off his guard.

Lp backed up out of Tyran's ranged and prepared a spell. A giant bolt of frost whacked Tyran square in the chest. The elf gasped, feeling small particles of ice gnaw into his skin. Lp prepared another frost bolt and Tyran dropped his sword to grab his bow. When Lp let his magic go, Tyran loosed and arrow, only to miss and be hit once again. Tyran's knees buckled when the spell freezing his feet ended. Tyran growled in anger. He couldn't be beaten again! Tyran quickly slung his bow over his back and grabbed his sword from the ground. He ran at Lp and feinted an attack to the left. When Lp went to parry it, there was nothing there. This left the mage open for a very split second and Tyran took advantage of it. He was able to slice Lp's arm before Lp's staff deflected any further damage.

Lp grit his teeth in anger and cursed himself for not being quicker. Before Tyran could strike again, a spell was cast and Lp was surrounded in a barrier of energy. The mage smiled. Tyran had hit him by a large stroke of luck, no one could beat him, the Great King Lp. He looked at the audience and shook his head. They were are so jealous of him!

Tyran struck at the barrier and nothing happened. He struck again and again to no avail. Lp thrust his staff at him and Tyran was able to parry the blow. Lp began casting again and Tyran ran around behind him. Lp was too quick though and turned around as well. Tyran was struck by another frost bolt and was beginning to feel very cold.

The elf put his sword back in its sheath and ran a distance away from Lp. He grabbed his bow and knocked an arrow, but when he loosed it it went far above Lp's head. Lp laughed loudly, feeling confident enough to close his eyes as he did so. Tyran loosed another arrow but this one stabbed the ground in front of him. The elf got angry, snapped the bow in half and threw it on the ground.

"You leave on this great journey, evade all measures of disposal and _this_ is what you come back with! Pathetic." Lp spat on the ground and began casting again. He let his magic loose and a huge fireball hit Tyran. The elf screamed in agony and fell to the ground with a yelp. He didn't move for a few seconds but then he managed, very slowly, to stand once more.

"No," he said, "No. I can't lose this. I can't." He ran at Lp and with full force he swung his sword into the barrier protecting the fiend. He was hit with his very own force and was sent flying backwards into the ground. Spitting up dirt, Tyran glared angrily at Lp and stood once again. "I can't let you win, scourge. Now you will die. Not for me, no. You will die for what you've done. You are wrong, Lp. You are _wrong_!" Tyran screamed.

Lp laughed, he laughed so hard and so long and all the while Tyran did nothing. Tyran was staring not at Lp, but something unseen. He seemed almost to be stunned, as if he were paralyzed and couldn't move. For a few awkward seconds, even after Lp was done laughing, Tyran continued to stare.

Suddenly, the elf moved. He moved swiftly, more sure of himself. He swung his sword at Lp and the mage parried it easily. The elf began rapidly thrusting his sword at Lp, waiting to take the mage unaware. The moment came and Lp's shield crumbled under the pressure of a powerful blow. "Now," Tyran said with great measure, "Is the end." When Lp's sword came down on Lp, the mage spat a single arcane word and icicles started falling from the sky, striking Tyran.

The young elf was struck in the arm and dropped his sword, Lp moved skillfully out of the way. One by one the great icicles struck him and he fell to the ground. A puddle of blood appeared beneath Tyran as his back was bombarded with icicles. Soon, he was covered in icy spikes and his friends gasped in horror. Not even magic could save him now. He looked like a porcupine, covered with so many icicles. Ylanna burst out in tears at the horror before her and the citizens of Orgrimmar shook their heads in sorrow. Lp smiled. Then he frowned and played with the gem capping his staff. Another disappointment.

Seconds passed and nothing happened. No one moved to touch the body. No one moved to get something to eat. No one moved. And then someone moved. But the someone that moved was not the someone anyone at all had expected to move. Tyran, hands placed firmly on the ground, was bringing himself to stand again.

His was covered from head to toe with his own blood, and icicles protruded from his body at all possible angles. Despite this, the elf pointed at Lp. "Watch me live, Cretin. _Watch me live_!" Tyran closed his eyes and his hands began to glow a bright yellow. Everyone stared, amazed, not understanding anything about the situation. The light enveloped the elf and within seconds, it was gone. And Tyran's wounds were closed.

Tyran grit his teeth and clutched his sword. Lp stared, amazed, confused and irritated. Tyran lifted his sword and said clear and evenly, "This. Is for Thrall." Off his guard, Lp was unable to prevent the blow and he was sent sprawling to the ground, hit with the flat of Tyran sword.

"This. Is for Orgrimmar." Tyran lifted his sword again and whacked one of Lp's legs. The mage roared in pain and grabbed his leg.

"This. Is for my friends." Tyran sent his sword down hard on Lp's stomach, penetrating his armor and slashing the flesh.

"And this, you bloody bastard... THIS is for my _father_!" With all the fury his heart and mind possessed, Tyran lifted his sword and swung it down, splitting Lp's skull in half. Lp's blood poured out and ran across the ground in all directions. Centuries from that day, the Stain of Corruption, as it would be called, would still be seen and remembered. Tales were spun on that stain, and all of them true.


	55. Chapter 55

After Tyran destroyed Lp, there was a great deal of controversy over what to do about the body. Bjorn solved this for everyone by dragging it down to the peach and allowing the scorpids and raptors to pick at it. Everyone was thankful to Bjorn for his quick solution. After the body was dealt with, more serious things were put into action.

The cure to the plague was distributed to every single person in Orgrimmar, whether they currently had the plague or not. Everyone drank the disgusting concoction within the same hour and even Rhukaa agreed that the plague must be gone. The potion cures the plague and prevents the plague from entering the system for two full weeks, during which time everyone was sure to throw out or clean anything that could possibly carry the plague.

Ylanna was devastated to discover that while she was away, her mother had left Kalimdor for good. Rehck and all of her new friends were immediately there to comfort and support her, and Ylanna was eventually able to let go and say goodbye to her mother. Ylanna, Rehck and the rest of the resistance set off with Tyran on a grand journey to rescue Thrall just months after the city was recovered from Lp. The Naga, who were holding Thrall only so they could get free meat from Lp, were only too happy to give Thrall back in exchange for a lifetime supply of garlic, which happens to be the favorite flavor of all Naga in existence. They admittedly only enjoyed eating people because people so often forget to brush their teeth after eating garlic and so most people, whether they know it or not, have some sort of garlic residue in their mouths.

Thrall returned to the city of Orgrimmar and restored balance to the whole of Kalimdor. All cities were allowed to follow flight paths everywhere and trade once again resumed, bringing several villages and cities out of a sad economic collapse. In addition to flight paths, the zeppelins were once again allowed to fly. Thrall was incredibly surprised when legions of battle magi wearing the insignia of the Kirin Tor entered his city, prepared to bring an end to the chaos they had heard was enveloping the city. It took several hundred city guard to convince them that the problem was gone and Thrall was restored to the throne. The Kirin Tor still demanded their paychecks.

Hearing of their great valor, Thrall promoted both Bjorn and Tyran and made them generals of his wartime armies. There was even a statue erected of Tyran in The Cleft of Shadow. Tyran and his friends were celebrated throughout Orgrimmar as their saviors and now every sixth week of the hot season was spent having great feasts in their honor. Shei and Rhukaa made sure that every single person in Orgrimmar knew about how the druids had helped get rid of the plague. When any druid traveled to Orgrimmar, they were greeted with a great deal of respect and a feast was held in their honor as well, every first day of the harvest season. Gnell even made an appearance for one of these events, was made an honorary guest and was even given a key to the city.

Ylanna and Rehck both became advisors to Thrall, filling the gap between ordinary citizen and Warchief. They acted as a voice for all of the ordinary citizens and worked with Thrall to create laws that were beneficial to all of society.

Rhukaa was finally able to access his bank account and was a bit miffed to discover that it had been raided by a very greedy banker when they had "thought he was dead because he was gone so long." Carrying a small King's ransom in herbs around with him, Rhukaa didn't very much care. After Thrall had returned, Rhukaa was prepared to just chill and do absolutely nothing for a nice long week, when Shei had suggested that something needed to be done right away. He tried to protest that it could wait a week or two, but Shei would hear none of it and he was eventually forced to abide by her wishes.

Rhukaa informed the alchemists and apothecaries of the city that they would be taking numerous annual trips to Moonglade to learn the art from druid herbalists. He informed them that they would not only be learning modern practical use for herbs from the druids, but also herb lore and legend. He didn't take away their books because the books were useful resources and solved many problems quickly, but he made it absolutely clear to the alchemists that there would be no more dependency on printed recipes. They would now be forced to think and create like any real alchemist should, just in case another plague should arrive.

Almost immediately upon hearing about Lp's sweatshops, Thrall himself and all of the men he could gather, flew to the Eastern Kingdoms on a rescue misson. Unfortunately, conditions in the sweatshops were far from decent and only several hundred people could be saved, and all were recently deported. The people were brought back to Orgrimmar in haste and sent to the hospitals to regain their health.

Tyran went on to do great and wonderful things both inside and outside of Thrall's army. He acted as emissary to many other countries and worked alongside leaders of great nations to help create treaties he hoped were fair and beneficial to all. With his healing abilities, he surprised many on the field of battle. Tyran was the first Blood Elf paladin and he went on to start a line of many... many others. Tyran was very popular once he saved Orgrimmar.

Of course not all things were fine and dandy in Orgrimmar. Peace very seldom exists. There were still thieves and cutthroats, wars to be fought, bills to be paid and jobs to be done. There were still bad and malicious people and the occasional outbreak of disease. For awhile though, Orgrimmar experienced unity unlike any it has ever had. People worked together for a short time, not thinking of themselves but everyone as a whole. Things were quick to revert to the way Orgrimmar was before Lp took control and that was fine and good enough for everyone. Now, on dark rainy nights at home, parents would tell their children great tales of war, plague, heroes and salvation. The names of the companions were written in history itself and the next time Orgrimmar was taken over by an evil overlord, the people were prepared. They tarred and feathered his sorry ass out of the city.


End file.
